Confessions Of A Fuhrer
by 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye
Summary: Dante is back, along with a new band of Homunculi,and she starts a whole new war. And several lives of happiness come crashing down after Roy and Riza's twins are born. Royai, rated R. Sequel to Confessions of a Brigadier General
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One "It Was a Long Time Ago…"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

(Sequel to 'Confessions of a Brigadier General')

* * *

"You won't even give me a chance to explain!" Roy yelled as Riza stomped up the stairs. "I don't need any of your damn explanations! It's spread out quite clearly MR. Mustang! You couldn't get anything out of me after the Ishbal war, so you went to some random woman, knocked her up, and left her alone!" Riza yelled down at him, slamming the door to their room and locking it.

"Goddamnit! Riza!" Roy yelled, trying to open the door. "Go away Roy! Just leave me the hell alone!" Riza yelled, sinking onto the bed, and crying. "I never knew about her getting pregnant! HOW THE FUCK COULD I! It was a damn one-night stand! And I was drunk! She probably didn't even know until a fucking week later! Damnit RIZA! Open the door!" Roy yelled, pounding on it. "GO TO HELL!" Riza yelled, throwing the alarm clock at the door, and reached for her gun.

"I've already been to hell sweet heart, and this isn't it!" Roy yelled, giving the door a good hard kick, and it didn't budge. He gave a frustrated growl and walked away. "You know what fine, if you're not going to listen to me, fuck it." Roy said, walking down the stairs, and out the front door, slamming it. She flinched and hugged his pillow, crying into it. "How else am I supposed to react to this!" She yelled, sobbing harder as she heard the car start up and pull out of the drive.

* * *

Flash back:

"No you asshole, I'm your daughter." Joy said coldly, crossing her arms and glaring her 'father'. "Haha, very funny. I don't have any children, well not until 5 months from now, my wife is pregnant." Roy said, grinning like mad, and gesturing to Riza. "You deserted my mother 12 years ago. You found out she was pregnant and left. It was after some war, or at least that's what the Nun said…" Joy snapped, looking angrier.

"Wow Roy, you really are a womanizer…" Havoc said, and everyone looked shocked. "Don't tell me you don't remember my mother, Mr. Mustang. Mary Cathryn Winters. I guess you wouldn't since she was a one night stand!" Joy said, tears in her eyes. Roy suddenly looked un- easy. "You mean to say…you're her kid? Why are you here telling me, instead of her, and why now?" Roy asked, looking at the young girl sharply. "My mother died during child birth, and it's taken me years to track your ass down myself. Then I find out you got married. As far as I'm concerned, this is mostly your wife's fault. It hadn't of been for her, you could have married my mother. If she had lived, that I blame you for." Joy said, her eyes flashing.

END of flash back.

* * *

"So he has a daughter…that he didn't know about…" Edward said carefully as they all sat in the park. "This is going to cause major marital issues…" Eve said, rocking her baby. "No! I don't them to get divorced…" Amaya said, looking heart broken. "It won't be THAT bad… I hope…" Eve said. "Come on you guys, Roy and Riza share a stronger bond than anyone of us could ever dream of." Fuery said with a roll of his eyes, cleaning his glasses. "Oh sure, let's hear it from the love master…" Edward said, hissing out a breath and rolling his eyes.

* * *

Roy didn't know where he was going, just as long as he went somewhere. It was his First anniversary, and some girl that "claimed" she was his daughter had ruined it. He growled and turned a street corner, muttering curses. "Why does everything have to happen to me? Riza and I were doing just fine raising Elicia, then we got the wonderful news that she was having twins, and now that load of Bull Shit." He said, stopping in front of a Tavern. "Well a nice good drink wouldn't hurt." He muttered, getting out and slamming the car door.

After Elicia came home from school, Riza pretended like everything was okay and told Elicia that her uncle was just back at the office getting some things done. And kept telling her that until the little girl finally went to bed. After that Riza stayed in the kitchen, baking. That's all she did was bake. She baked cakes, breads, muffins, biscuits, rolls, and anything else she could bake. Then she sat down around 3 a.m. and cried. 'He's left me forever…' was all she could think as she began to call up their friends.

Nobody had seen nor heard from him since they had left the ice cream parlor that day. Riza dried up her tears as she finally hung up the phone and gave up. "He's not coming back…oh god he's left me…" she whispered, a hand flying to her stomach and she let out a terrified sob as she sat down hard on the kitchen stool, and put her head in her hands. Then a few minutes later she heard the front door open and shut, and she stood up quickly, rushing to the entry hall.

"Roy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…" she said, throwing her arms around him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her head. "I know it…you were just more upset than I was about it all… we have to talk about this rationally, but not right now. We both have to go to sleep." Roy said easily, leading her up the stairs and into their room. "I was afraid that you had left me…" Riza confessed as he laid down with her. "Give me more credit than that, Riza. I love you more than the world, more than anything for that matter. I wouldn't leave you over something as trivial as this." Roy said, holding her as she calmed down.

"She hates both of us…what are we supposed to do?" Riza asked, looking into his eyes. "I'm not sure…but if she really is my daughter…I don't know…lets figure this out some other time, like when it's not 3 in the morning…" Roy said, kissing her lips softly. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I baked a lot of stuff…I shouldn't have to cook that much over the next four weeks." She giggled, and he smiled, patting her stomach. "How are my babies doing?" he asked, looking at her adoringly. "They missed their daddy, just like their mommy did." Riza said, snuggling closer to him.

"I love you, Riza." Roy said as they closed their eyes. "I love you, Roy." Riza whispered, drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

"Where the hell is my father?" Joy yelled, and Amaya twitched in annoyance as she tried to get her paperwork done. "Hey, my kid is trying to sleep here!" Alphonse said, trying hard not to loose his temper. It was his boss's daughter after all. Roy and Riza were a little late getting to work, but it was to be expected. "You know, for his so called "loyal subordinates", you guys suck." Joy said, crossing her arms. "Yeah, and the only reason we're not strangling you right now is because your our boss's daughter." Breda seethed, working on his paperwork.

"Good morning everybody, me and my wife are having twins, and haha, your not." Roy said, breezing past his daughter, his wife following, rolling her eyes. "Thank god! Sir, will you please talk to your so-called, "daughter"? She hasn't left us alone since we came in!" Edward said angrily, looking up form his paperwork. Riza spared the girl a glance before settling down to her work, knowing her husband would handle it just as they had discussed.

"Ah, yes. My long lost daughter Joy Summer Winters." Roy said, sipping his coffee cheerfully and surveying his paperwork as he propped his elbow son his desk and looked at his daughter. "Now, I can't very well have my own flesh and blood living on the streets. So you're coming to live with me, your step-mother, and your sort of, in a twisted way, step-sister, and your soon to be step-brother and sister." Roy said, giving her a cheerful smile. "Fine with me, DAD. I just want to get one thing straight. I DO NOT like your wife. And I don't go to school. I'm an alchemist, and that's enough for me." Joy said, attitude clearly evident in her voice.

"Well, while you're under MY roof, you WILL LEARN to like my wife, and YOU WILL most certainly be going to school, alchemy learner or not." Roy said, smirking as her mouth dropped open. "Those are the rules, you don't like them, go live with another relative." Roy continued, getting to his paperwork. Joy's mouth snapped shut, and she glared at her father. "FINE. What am I supposed to do until then?" she snapped. "Sit down and read a book, theres a paper and pen on the coffee table, write a story, draw, go to sleep." Roy said, gesturing to them, not even looking up.

Joy gave him one last glare before snatching up a book from one of the shelves and going to the couch, plopping down on it, and flipped to the first page, reading. Riza gave her husband a glance and then got back to her report. 'We agreed last night that he would do the talking, and the raising of her. After all, I don't think she'd listen to me, she hates my guts for marrying her father…' Riza thought as she signed her name to the report neatly, and set it in her finished pile of paperwork.

Her phone rang, and she picked it up promptly, speaking coolly into it. " 1st Lieutenant Riza Mustang speaking, how may I help you?" she said smoothly. She listened to the voice on the other line, and cleared her throat. "No, keep her there until I come. Thank you 3rd Lieutenant Abraham." She said calmly, hanging up the phone. "Major Mits-Elric, would you kindly accompany me to the Court Marshal Investigations department? I'll need help calming 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross down." Riza said, pushing herself up out of the chair. "Is there something wrong with her?" Roy promptly asked, looking up briefly.

"Nothing is serious, sir. She has simply gone into a fit of hysterics after coming back from the doctors. I shall go talk to her along with Mits-Elric and return shortly." Riza answered promptly, saluting him, and walking out of the room, with Amaya walking promptly behind her. "Jesus, are you sure those two are married? Why does she address you like you're not her husband?" Joy asked curiously, forgetting that she was supposed to be pissy for a minute. "Because, this is where we work, and even if these people in here, as a matter of fact most everyone in the military are our friends, but even still, we have to act professional. Its' just the way things are." Roy answered her question bluntly, and she snorted, going back to her reading.

* * *

"Alright Ross, what's going on here?" Riza said slowly, giving her friend a pill and a cup of water, and Maria immediately took them. "I-I'm pregnant! OH god, we're not ready at all for a baby, we don't even live together!" she spewed out, sobbing. Amaya and Riza exchanged looks, and sighed. "Look at us, we're both pregnant. There's nothing to it, really Ross, there isn't. If you want, you can just push the wedding date forward a little. All you have to do is talk to Sergeant Bloch, and I'm sure everything will be fine." Amaya said, patting her friend on the back. "But what if he freaks?" Ross asked, looking up at them through her puffy red eyes.

"Trust me, if he's anything like the rest of our guy friends, he'll be elated…" Riza said, smiling reassuringly. "Thank you, both…I think I should go talk to him…" Ross said, standing up and walking out of the room. Riza sighed, and shook her head with a small smile. "Seems like women are getting pregnant left and right." Amaya said as they walked back to the office. "I pray to god that Sheska and Havoc get married first. It's not that I really care, it's just…well bah." Riza said, resting her hands on her ever-growing stomach. "It feels weird, having another life growing inside you. Well in your case, you have two lives growing inside you…" Amaya said, glancing down at her stomach.

"Yeah…pretty soon here…I won't be able to get into my own uniforms… I'll have to start wearing pregnant civilian clothes…" Riza said, wrinkling her nose. "OH god I'll rue the day that I have to do that too." Amaya laughed. "I'm two months ahead of you…so that shouldn't be long. Pretty soon we'll be able to face it together…" Riza said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Edward was shocked when I told him…we weren't really ready for it…I wish…I wish we could have been like you and Roy…" Amaya confessed. Riza stopped, and turned to Amaya.

"Thank you…but you really don't. I'm scared to death about having these babies, then there's the fact that his first child that we just found out about, hates me, and we're already raising Elicia. All of it scares me…but he doesn't know that it scares me…I'm not about to tell him, or anyone else that either." Riza said, admitting something to Amaya as well. "Don't let her get to you. She just needs to learn some manners, and get some guidance from her father. She'll come around. I'm here for you Riza. You're like a mother to me, more than my own mother." Amaya said, and she meant it, she really did.

"Thank you, Amaya." Riza said, hugging her 'daughter'. "Not a problem, Ma'ma." Amaya chuckled hugging her superior officer back. They pulled away, and walked back to the office, talking happily. When they entered the office, they found it deadly quiet. The tension was like a knife cutting through butter. Riza sucked in a breath and they both tiptoed to their desks, when all they really wanted to do was run back out the door. "Did you manage to calm down, Lieutenant Ross?" Roy asked easily as Riza sat down. She let out the breath that she didn't know she had been holding and nodded, "Yes, sir." She said quickly. Nothing else was said until the lunch bell rang.

* * *

"Wow, Riza are you actually coming to eat lunch?" Eve asked as everyone jumped up like school kids. "Yeah…uh…I'm eating for three now." Riza said, smiling as she walked with Eve, Amaya, Edward, Al, and Baby Trisha down the hallway towards the mess hall. "That's good, because we're having steak fingers today, with mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn, and pudding! I love pudding!" Fuery said, looking back at them. "That geek has memorized the entire lunch menu…" Edward said, and everyone laughed, knowing it was all just good fun.

"I'm sure my kids will love steak fingers." Riza giggled, and they entered the mess hall, which went completely silent when everyone saw Riza, they all jumped up and saluted her, looking apprehensive. She raised an eyebrow coolly. "At ease, all of you. I'm here to eat not to be stared at." She said, and went forward, and everyone did as they were told, going back to normal. A soon as their group all had their food, Riza, Amaya, etc., all sat down in the far back, a table all to themselves.

"Now I think I know why you're eating with us, Roy is talking with his kid." Havoc said, dipping his steak finger in barbeque sauce. "It took you long enough." Riza snorted, sipping her sweet tea. "I knew all along." Amaya insisted, eating her mashed potatoes and gravy. "Sure you did." Eve said, breast-feeding her baby under a pink blanket. "I just hope she learns some respect for her superiors…" Breda said, eating like a racehorse.

"She will. Roy is already a father to Elicia, so he'll a be good dad to Joy and our twins." Riza said, having faith in her husband. "I sure as hell hope so, because she's like spit fire from hell." Falman said, eating some corn. "Like I've told Riza, she'll come around. Having a parental figure as tough as Roy is, it's new to her, and having an actual family will be new to her too." Amaya said smartly, inhaling her food. "That baby of yours must be hungry." Havoc said, his cigarette limp in his mouth. "I'd like to see you get pregnant." Eve said, eating a steak finger daintily.

"Ha! Havoc pregnant!" Riza said, laughing as she ate her potatoes (I'm really eating potatoes, too people…) At that moment, the Fuhrer himself and his "daughter" came through the doors and went through the lunch line. Everyone became silent, and stood up quickly, spilling some stuff as the hurried to salute him.

"Uh, dad…why is everyone saluting you?" Joy asked as they came out of the line, and made their way to where the group was. "Because I'm the most important man in this country and military, Joy. I'm the Fuhrer, the Flame Alchemist. Now all of you at ease. And no gawking." Roy said lazily, a small smirk on his face. Amaya and Edward scooted over quickly as Roy sat beside his wife, and his daughter sat next to him. Everyone else sat back down quickly and burst out talking, all glancing quickly at the back table.

"They're all so damn paranoid." Fuery said, shaking his head and sipping his soda. "Yeah well they didn't exactly know Riza gave birth to a 12 year old out of no where, did they?" Breda said, knocking the younger man in the back of the head. Joy's face went red with anger, and she remained silent. "Heymans, keep your trap shut." Edward sighed, eating his food. "Pudding, god I worship you for inventing pudding." Amaya said, crossing her heart as she daintily ate her pudding. "God didn't invent pudding. Some famous guy did." Joy corrected her. "Well someone created that man, not saying it's god, because there's no proof of god." Eve said, handing the baby to Alphonse as she tidied herself back up before eating her pudding and then taking the baby back quickly.

"Well, I'm through here, I have to get back to work. I have a doctor's appointment at 1:30, and it'll take me forever to get there by car, thanks to the lunch traffic." Riza said quickly, knowing what she said was a lie. "Riza, you never told me about a doctor's appointment." Roy said, suspiciously. "Uh…must have slipped my mind. I'll see you in a couple hours." Riza said quickly, wincing as she lied to her husband, and kept on walking, throwing her plastic tray away as she walked out the door.

"Did she mention anything to you guys?" Roy asked, looking at their friends. "No…" they all answered slowly. He frowned, and looked down at his cup, putting the pieces together. "I'm not really hungry all of the sudden." He said, getting up and waking out of the mess hall. "Throw my tray away, Ed, I have to go explain something to him before he does something stupid." Amaya said quickly, getting up and rushing after Roy.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a minute?" Amaya asked, catching up with him. "What is it, Mits-Elric?" Roy asked distractedly. "I know, that you know, that she lied. And there's a very good reasoning behind it." Amaya said, never having talked to him alone before. "Oh? And what would that be?" Roy said, his voice giving away that he was angry. "She's scared. She's scared of your marriage failing, she's scared of having twins, she's scared that she'll screw up helping you raise your daughter that up until yesterday you didn't know about. Having babies, and raising a teenager, and continuing to raise a little girl…it's all so new to her, and it scares her. And the fact that your daughter hates her only worsens the situation, sir." Amaya explained quickly.

Roy stopped, looking out the window. "Why can't she tell me this? We've always confided in one another…" he said, looking hurt. "Again, sir…she's scared. I'm guessing that she hasn't been this scared in a long time." Amaya said softly, looking down at the floor. "Thank you Elric…you're dismissed." Roy said, walking off. "Yes, sir." She whispered hurriedly, going the opposite direction.

* * *

Riza sat down in front of the two graves, sighing. "Well…I had no where else to turn…well I do…but I don't think they could help me as much as you two could." She said, her hands resting on her stomach. "Well, first off to tell, I'm 4 months pregnant…with twins. Roy's starting acting sort of like you, Maes. Then we all found out just the other day that Roy has a daughter…she's 12, almost 13, and she looks like him, only more feminine. She hates me, and she's got one hell of a temper. Roy and I discussed it, and we're going to take her in, since she has nowhere else to go, and he's going to raise her. She doesn't think much of our friends or me. She hasn't met Elicia or Black Hayate yet, so I'll tell you what she thinks of them next time…" she began.

"And all of this scares me. Having twins, attempting to help him raise his daughter, and it all just scares me. I'm scared our marriage is going to fail, I just…" she said, tears springing up in her eyes as she raise her hands and dropped them again. "I just…don't know anymore. And then we have that stupid summer Military Ball coming up next month…the month of your death Maes…I don't know…maybe my pregnancy hormones are doing all this. Maybe it's just a figment of my imagination, and I've lost my mind." Riza continued. The wind picked up slightly, blowing the loose strands of her hair around.

"Well…I guess I better go…I have some baked goods to deliver to the homeless shelter. We got into a big fight yesterday, and on our anniversary too. He gave me a music box, with two figures that looked like us, dancing to Eternity. He's such a wonderful husband. I was being silly and yelling at him for something that happened a long time ago…so he left angry, and I just baked my heart away. We fixed it though…we both agreed…It was a long time ago…" Riza finished, standing up and placing a rose on each grave before she left.

* * *

A/N: Hey, hey! Thank you for reading, please, please, please REVIEW! 


	2. Trouble In The West

Chapter Two "Trouble In The West"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

(Sequel to 'Confessions of a Brigadier General')

* * *

Riza drove back to HQ without the radio on. The lunch crowd on the streets had dispersed, all of them getting back to work. She had gotten rid of most of her baked goods, and the homeless shelter now thought of her as a goddess. She tapped the steering wheel apprehensively as she parked the car across the street from the ominous building, and got out, walking across the street quickly. She had some paperwork to pick up in Sergeant Hershey's department, and then she had some mail to pick up in the filing room.

She entered the building, did the things she needed to do, and then started towards the office, looking through her mail. Then she noticed she had a letter from her sister. "Hmm, I haven't spoken to Linda since before my wedding, she couldn't come because her husband was ill…" Riza said thoughtfully, opening the door to the office, and entering, ripping the letter open as she shut the door behind her. She unfolded the white paper, and set everything else down, frowning as she scanned through the letter.

* * *

_Dearest Sister, _

_I'm writing to you now, because I have no one else to turn to. A recent disturbance here in the west has caused a great uproar. I'm not sure what it is, as of yet, seeing as there's only rumors as to what is going on. So I thought to write you, because you and your husband are in the military. _

_My husband, as you know, died a little over two months ago, and I've only just finished grieving. And that's when all of these weird things started happening. His older brother, who is the only one not able to get over his brother's death, disappeared. And as I wrote you earlier, he is somewhat of an alchemist. Then, after he disappeared, a town not very far away disappeared out of thin air, as well. I'm afraid that what happened to this country a few years back is starting to happen again. _

_Forbidden Alchemy, The Philosopher's Stone. Sister, I know this doesn't need to happen again! Not when this country has so recently returned to normal, all thanks to your wonderful husband and your friends. Please, stop this now. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Linda Mae Hawkeye.

* * *

_

Riza put the letter down, her hands shaking. "Edward, Alphonse…I need to ask you a favor…" Riza said calmly, standing up. "Yes, ma'ma?" Edward asked, looking worried as he and Alphonse stood, saluting her. "Do you remember your research on the philosopher's stone, and the homunculi?" she asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Y-yes, Lieutenant, why?" Edward said, his eyes going hard. Riza nodded, and picked up the letter, handing it to her husband. He took it from her quickly, and read through it.

Fear, dread, and anxiety filled him, and he set the letter down. "Edward, Alphonse…I'm sorry to have to ask this of you…" he said, standing up, and going over to his filing cabinets, drawing out a document, that he filled out, and signed. "I need you two to investigate a disturbance in the Western territories. It's happening again, Edward. And we need to stop it now." Roy said, handing Edward the document, and giving him a look.

"Yes, sir." Edward said, and nodded in understanding. "Come on, Al…we have to go pack…" Edward said, stopping at Amaya's desk. "Ed…" she said, looking worried. "I'll come back, Maya…this is something I don't want you involved in…at least, not unless it gets serious. Please understand…" he said softly. "I do…if you promise to explain later." Amaya said with a smile, kissing him as he left.

"You be good for momma, Trisha." Al said, kissing his baby girl, then his wife. "Go on, and do your duty, mister. Trisha and I will be just fine. We have all these friends to look after us. You just go do what you gotta do." Eve said easily, and he gave her one of his smiles before going after his brother. "Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery…we'll need tips on anything the soldiers talk about referring to the West, or any other place for that matter. Amaya, and Eve…just carry on like normal and don't let anyone know what's going on. At least not until we're sure this needs FULL military attention." Roy said, going through files and paperwork quickly as he said all of this. He was answered with a chorus of "Yes, sir's."

Riza sat down, and covered her face. 'Could this get any more worse?' she thought to herself as she started to finish up her paperwork. She fidgeted some as she saw storm clouds gathering outside. 'April showers, bring May flowers…' she recited to herself, causing a smile to spring up on her face. She continued to do her paperwork, signing her name neatly with ease each time, until she was completely finished. And in record time to. She shouldn't let all of this get to her. She was pregnant, and didn't need the extra stress.

She stood up, and collected everyone's finished paperwork, running it to its appropriate places inside the building as it began to rain outside. Thunder sounded in the sky, and she smiled to herself as she slipped back into the office, where Amaya and Eve were shutting the windows. "Can I speak with you outside, Lieutenant?" Roy said easily, catching her as she went to close the door. "Yes, sir." She said, keeping her small smile one her face as she entered the hallway with him. He shut the door lightly with a snap, and turned to face her, crossing his arms.

"I know that you know, that I lied, so don't try to lecture me." Riza said lightly, her walls going up immediately. "We're married, Riza. I know why you lied, and I want to know why it is that you feel you can't tell me these things?" Roy said easily, dropping his hands, sliding them easily into his pockets. "Because I'm still getting used to it all. I've adjusted to being married, having to share a house, and a bedroom. Now I need to adjust to taking care of twins, Elicia, and help you with your daughter when you need it. I don't know why it scares me, it just does." Riza said, hugging herself, and looking away from him.

"I suppose that's going to take a lot of adjusting…I'm here…Riza, I'm here to talk to you. Just because we have these new things happening to us, doesn't mean I'll love you any less than I already do. It doesn't change the way I think of you, or want you." Roy said, softly, taking her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "I love you." She murmured, tightening her grip on him. He smiled, and held her closer.

* * *

"This is where we live?" Joy said, looking amazed as they pulled up to their house, and Elicia prattled on to Riza about her day at school. "Yes, and we'll discuss your chores later. As long as you live in this house, you'll help keep it clean." Roy said as they all got out. "Fine with me…as long as I don't have to share a room with the midget." Joy said, crossing her arms. "That midget has a name." Roy said, giving his daughter a look as Riza unlocked the door and they went in. Joy looked around, and nodded.

Riza went into the kitchen, and opened the back door, and a black and white streak went past her into the living room, up the stairs and back down, and pounced on everyone, his tongue lolling out. "Bad Hayate!" Elicia giggled as the dog licked at her face. Riza filled his food and water dishes, and set them down on the side of the refrigerator. "Black Hayate, come." She said, placing her hands on her hips, and Roy smiled as the dog carefully got of Elicia and ran to the kitchen, following his master's command and eating.

"That her dog?" Joy asked, looking away, and back to her father. "Mostly, but he loves kids, and he has a sweet ambition. He's loyal too." Roy said, walking up the steps as she followed him. "Up here there is one bathroom for the whole house, then there's the bathroom connected to mine and Riza's room, that's our bathroom, and no one is allowed to use it unless it's an emergency." Roy said, pointing towards the bathroom between Elicia's room and Joy's new room. "The other two rooms are guest rooms, and the one at the far end of the hall, the master bedroom belongs to Riza and I." Roy said, opening he door to Joy's room.

"Okay. When do I have to start school?" Joy asked, looking up at her father. "After I take you clothes shopping tomorrow. We'll have to get your supplies then too. You're lucky summer term just started." Roy said, and she nodded, walking into her new room. "We'll talk later about everything else." Roy said, knowing she wanted to be left alone, and shut the door behind him. He walked down the hall and entered his own room, where his wife was already changing her clothes.

"I'm going to be taking the day off tomorrow." He said, going to the balcony windows and looking out at the rain. "I figured you would…getting her enrolled and school and all that…" Riza said, pulling her light blue shirt over her head, and smoothing it out over her slightly protruding stomach. She unclipped her hair, and brushed it out, pulling it back into a braid. She turned around and looked at him, and his gaze met hers. "She'll come around, Riza. She can't hate you forever. You're her stepmother now. Sooner or later, she'll need something, and I won't be able to help her with it." Roy said.

"I know…but until then, I'll just have to wait it out, won't I?" Riza said with a smile, sitting down on the bed and looking down at her hands. He came and sat beside her, taking her left hand in his. "What are you going to make for supper?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes smiling. "Since its raining, chicken soup with the French bread I made last night." She answered, messing with his wedding band. "Do you think someone is trying to create the Philosopher's Stone again?" she asked, looking at him. He leaned in and kissed her. "If they are, then we'll stop them." He said, stroking her cheek. "Don't even ask me if I'll follow you into it all, because you know my answer." Riza said, giving him a meaningful look.

* * *

"Brother…do you really think someone is trying to do this again?" Alphonse asked as the train moved forward through the torrent of rain heading towards Central. "If they are, I'm going to have to kick some ass…which will kind of suck, seeing as I don't have my auto-mail anymore." Edward said, giving his brother a smile. "I'm not exactly an armored suit anymore either." Alphonse chuckled, looking out the window. "Yeah, and we're family men now, so we can't die. We both have wives at home, and you have a baby, and mine is pregnant." Edward said, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"Where's the El Fuhrer?" Havoc asked as Riza entered the office alone the next day. "He has the day off to get his daughter enrolled in school, get her clothes, and supplies." Riza answered him shortly, walking over to her desk, and sitting down. "Eee, face." Amaya said, turning back to her paperwork. "Its' going to be boring. The Fuhrer's gone, Ed's gone, Al's gone." Breda said. "The cat's gone, the dog's gone, and the fish is gone." Eve laughed, checking on her daughter in the baby carrier. "We never had a cat, dog, or fish." Havoc said. "She was being sarcastic, stupid." Amaya said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright guys, get to work." Riza said, a slight smile on her face. "We don't even have that much paperwork today…" Falman said, looking out into the sunny courtyard. "That's because we've been punctual." Eve said smartly. "Yeah well, being punctual is a pain in my ass." Breda muttered, looking at a document boredly. "Oh shut up." Amaya snapped, signing her signature on something and glaring. "That's enough, Elric." Riza said easily, doing her own paperwork. "Easy for you to say, your kids aren't pressing on your bladder constantly." Amaya said.

"Yours is still a fetus, Miss I'm only 2 months preggy." Eve said. "Whereas my two are starting to sprout arms and legs, and heads and crap." Riza laughed, signing her name with a flourish. "Blah, it's the hormones, ignore me." Amaya said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm so sleeply, for some reason…" Riza said, yawning and looking at her work. "Take a nap, it's not like the rest of us are gonna tell. This paperwork amount is so small today anyway, we'll have it done in no time." Eve said, dating a document.

"You know what, why don't we just…forget the paperwork today? We can do it all tomorrow." Riza said, standing up, and putting all of those papers away. Everyone gave her a look, their eyes wide. "Who are you, and where the hell is Riza Victoria Hawkeye Mustang?" Amaya asked. "Just do it, Elric. All of you do it now." Riza snapped, placing her hands on her hips. They gulped, and quickly did as they were told.

* * *

"There, now doing all that wasn't too hard." Roy told his daughter later that afternoon as they went towards HQ. They had just got done dropping all of Joy's clothes and supplies off at the house. "I guess not…Dad, do you really love her? Your wife I mean?" the 12 year old girl asked, looking out the window. "I do. She's done a lot for me. Remember everything I told you about her, and my friends? What they've done for me? I'm going to be forever indebted to them. They're the ones that got me this far." Roy said, smiling. "I guess…it wouldn't be too bad…if I had a mom…I never did know my real mother, so it's not like she'll be replacing anybody big in my life." Joy laughed, smiling at her dad.

"I think you'll like her, once you get to know her. She can be really strict at times, but she is also very kind, and she cares. And she can keep a cool head, in any situation." Roy said, pulling into the parking lot across from the large building. "I'll try and talk to her later…I don't think she likes me very much. I should apologize for being rude too." Joy said, walking across the street with her father. "She likes you just fine. She's just afraid she'll mess up. This whole being a mom thing is new to her, especially since she's having twins. And it takes a whole hell of a lot to scare her." Roy said, and they entered the building.

* * *

"So…tired…" Amaya said, nodding off. All she got was a snore from Breda, and murmurs from everyone else. Then the door opened, and both her and Riza jumped up sleepily saluting. "I have a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Amaya said, her eyes unfocused. "That's my line Amaya." Riza said, giggling, and poking her friend. "Be quiet you pregnant twin bearing, lady, you're the one that ordered us all sugar for lunch. Now we're partied out, and we got NO paperwork done." Amaya said, and Riza shook her head. "That was the point. We needed to unwind! If my husband gets a day off with his cute little kiddo, why shouldn't I get a day off with my half grown twins, and co-workers?" Riza said, swaying slightly.

"There should be a rule against pregnant women having sugar, Lieutenant Mustang." Havoc said, lighting up another cigarette as he looked up. "I should say, what the hell happened here?" Roy asked, entering the office with his daughter. "I had sugar, and I had a damn good time…" Amaya and Riza said together, and Riza giggled. "I'm having twins. I'm going to name them Bob, and Bobbi." She giggled, and Amaya chuckled. "Oh god…this is worse than them being drunk." Eve said, rolling her eyes, and holding her baby.

"Riza…what was going through your head?" Roy asked, smiling as he set his wife down. "Only the fact that I was really tired, I want your daughter to like me, and I want to please you as only a wife could by giving you these two twins…but you see, they're just beginning to sprout natural body parts, and they're not ready to come out yet…" Riza answered him. "Riza…I do like you…I was just being stubborn, I'm sorry." Joy said suddenly, her hands behind her back. Riza looked towards her stepdaughter. "That's wonderful news, and I'm sure I'll be a better mother when I get off this sugar intake I have going here. Which means I need sleep." Riza said, smiling.

"Okay, Eve, since you live with Amaya, you two get home, same goes for everyone else. And take a nice long nap." Roy ordered. He helped his wife up, and they all went out the door, muttering about how evil sugar could be.

* * *

"Roy…you know how to cook, don't you?" Riza murmured as he set her down on the bed, and smiling. "We're all going to take a nap. As a matter of fact, the girls are already passed out in their rooms." He said, taking his shoes off and climbing in beside her. "I love you, Roy…" she said, cuddling up to him, and kissing his neck. "I love you too, Riza." He said, taking her clip out of her hair, and setting it on their headboard. "So sleeply…" Riza muttered, closing her eyes and curling up close to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes too, both falling into a light slumber.

* * *

A/N: Review, review, review. Please and thank you. Looks like Miss Joy is starting to come around… 


	3. Somebody's Hero

Chapter Three "Somebody's Hero."

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

(Sequel to 'Confessions of a Brigadier General')

* * *

"Wow…this place looks deserted…" Edward said as they got off the train in the Western lands. A tumbleweed blew past them, and Alphonse looked around. "So where to go first…The Fuhrer said he wanted a full report on what's going on out here…" the younger brother said, shading his eyes from the sun with his hand. They looked over towards what looked to be grocery store and a bar thrown together, and a man was pitched through the window, holding a beer bottle. "How about over there?" Edward suggested.

"What can you tell us about the recent disturbance here in the West?" Edward asked the store/bar keeper. "Not too much…just rumors floatin' 'round about artificial humans being made, and philosopher's stone too." The man said, cleaning out a dusty beer glass with a dirty rag. "Okay, thanks, know anyone who can give us more than just a local rumor?" Edward said, looking irritated. "You might want to try the dry goods store. There's a woman there that seems to know an awful lot about all this stuff. She even has a son, and lives above the store with three other people. Goes by the name of Rose…I think." The man said.

* * *

"I look ridiculous, I want to take it off." Riza said, looking at herself in the store mirror. "It's cute, Riza!" Eve said, pulling the frilly pink shirt down over Riza's growing stomach. "I need something that says, 'I'm a military mom, and I have a gun.' Something that says I like to kick ass on occasion." Riza said, wrinkling her nose. "How about this?" Amaya said, holding up a black shirt, with short sleeves, and a plunging neckline. "That's what I'm talking about." Riza said, snatching the shirt away from her friend and going back in the dressing room.

"Fine, Amaya you wear it." Eve said, taking the pink frilly shirt Riza tossed over the door to Amaya, who gave it a dirty look. "There is no way that PINK thing is going on my body." She said, holding up a blue velvet shirt and going towards a dressing room. "Nobody ever wears the cute things…" Eve sighed, tossing the pink frilly shirt away, and shaking her head. "It's because we're military women, and we kick ass, not sit on our butts all day and do our nails." Riza said, coming out of the dressing room. She viewed herself in the mirror with a smile, and nodded.

"Much better, now lets go find more and get out of here." Amaya said, coming up behind her, and looking at her shirt too. "You just want to love up on the Fuhrer." Eve said teasingly. "True enough. And it is a Saturday. The girls are staying the night at a friends house, and we get to be alone…" Riza said, putting on her old shirt and picking up her purse. "I wonder how Edward and Alphonse are doing…" Amaya said, wishing she had her Ed. "They're doing fine I'm sure." Eve said, not knowing that at this time, both young men were running from their ex-teacher, screaming.

* * *

"Why does it take women so long to shop?" Roy asked Havoc, who just puffed away. They were sitting in a small park just a couple blocks away from where the three women were, watching Joy and Elicia play with the other children. "I have no idea…it's like part of the package deal." Havoc answered. "So how are things going for you and Sheska?" Roy asked casually. "Meh, we broke up." Havoc said, shrugging his shoulders. "Ah, hand me that soda, would you?" Roy said, not going any further into the situation.

"We're back. And I have pregnancy clothes…" Riza said, holding up a couple bags, and looking neutral. Roy stood up and whistled, and Joy, Elicia, and Black Hayate came running up. "We'll you guys later, we can't leave Trisha with the babysitter for too long." Eve said, pulling Havoc up. "You guys be careful, and Havoc…get some sleep man." Roy said, and Havoc nodded, the three walking away. "What's wrong with Jean?" Riza asked as the five walked towards the car. "He and Sheska broke up." Roy said, offhandedly. Riza gasped, "Why? What for?" she asked. "I dunno." Roy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well what did you say?" Riza asked. "I asked for a soda." Roy said, pulling into the street and taking off. "Why didn't you ask him why they broke up?" Riza said incredulously. "Because he said, 'we broke up.' That means he required no further information on my part." Roy said, turning a corner. "God, you men all have a one-track mind." Riza said, rolling her eyes. "See kids, this is why dogs don't talk! Because all women want is details, details, details. If you don't have details, don't talk to a woman." Roy said, looking at the girls in the back seat, who giggled. "You better shut your trap, Mustang." Riza said, glaring at her husband who just smirked and kept on driving.

* * *

"We'll have the girls back by noontime tomorrow." Rebecca said, smiling as the girls played together in her front yard. "Thank you so much for allowing our kids to play with yours, honestly, sir, it's such an honor." Johnson(from the records department), Rebecca's husband said. "Just call me Roy, Johnson, we're not in the office." Roy laughed. "Joy, Elicia, be good. It was nice seeing you again Fran, Kellie." Riza said to Joy and Elicia's two little friends. "We'll take good care of them." Rebecca promised as Roy and Riza went to their car. "See you tomorrow." Roy smiled, waving.

"Weren't they just fumbling for words…" Riza said as they drove towards their house. "Well they are our kids, and I'm the Fuhrer, and you're the First Lady." Roy said, turning a corner. "And that's makes us different from the rest of the population, how?" Riza asked. "Let's see, we're the most powerful, we have a lot of money, and it's not that hard to recognize us in a crowd?" Roy ticked off three things. "It wasn't a rhetorical question, smart ass." Riza said, rolling her eyes. "Well I made it one." Roy said, turning another corner and then pulling into their drive way.

"Well, you know what, bah." Riza said, getting out of the car and walking to the door. (They had dropped off the stuff earlier and picked up the girls sleepover crap) "Your hormones have gone crazy." Roy said, unlocking the door. "No, you've just turned into an even bigger arrogant, self-centered jerk." Riza said, taking her sandals off and walking to the kitchen. "Is that what I am?" Roy asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen as she began to make them dinner. "Yes, that and…Oh I don't know…" Riza said, becoming flustered. Roy chuckled, "No smart come back, I see. Well I'll just go work on that play house for the girls." He said, going past her with a smirk and into the back yard.

Riza pursed her lips and watched him walk out with that smirk on his face, and matched it with her scowl. She shook her head and began to make his favorite for dinner. The entire she muttered about he could get her riled up over nothing, and how he was such a manipulative jerk. And by the time she set everything down on the table, and went out back to fetch him, she was stewing.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him though, and all thoughts of killing him, or worse were gone completely. There he was, completely shirtless, and chopping wood for their grand fireplace that they had in the living room. He was really working too, he was sweating, and there was a lot of wood chopped. He stopped for a minute, wiping the sweat from his forehead, and when his muscles rippled, she dropped the glass of water she was holding, and made a whining sound. The glass crashed to the ground and broke into pieces, causing him to look over at her quickly.

"Riza…" he said, picking up his shirt and rushing over to her. "Roy…" she said, staring at him. That's all she could do. She was for once, rendered speechless. "Honey, lets get you in the house, you're uh… Well I don't know but something's wrong…" Roy said, laughing, and leading her towards the house. She turned to him as soon as they got into the house, and kissed him firmly on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was a demanding, hot kiss. He kissed her back, and then pulled back a few minutes, later breathing heavily. "NO more chopping wood for you mister." She said, her hands shaking.

"God damnit Riza…that was…" Roy said, leaning against the fridge, trembling. "Roy…what just happened to us?" Riza asked, kissing him again. "I think we're getting a taste of one of your mood swing, hormone thingies..." Roy answered, wrapping his trembling arms around her, and kissing down her neck. "I don't like it all that much…I feel like I'm not in control of my own body…" Riza whispered, shutting her eyes. "Then we have to stop." Roy said, holding her against him, and she shook violently. "But I don't want to." She whispered. "Shower…cold shower…very, very, very cold shower." He said, pushing her back and taking off towards the stairs quickly. She sank to the floor, just staring straight ahead.

* * *

Later that night, she refused to look at him as she brushed her hair out in front of her vanity, and just looked down at her music box, her eyes glazed over. "Riza…it's okay, there's nothing wrong with this…we're married." Roy said firmly, and she looked over at him on the bed. "That has never, ever happened to us before! It was like an orgasm without the damn sex, and that just isn't going to cut it! If I'm going to have an orgasm because of you, want it when you're on top of me and whispering dirty things into my ear, you got that!" she said, standing up and pushing him down on the bed. "Damnit woman, you're crazy!" Roy said, pulling her closer. Needless to say…they didn't go to bed until really, really, really late at night.

* * *

"You two don't look so good…" Amaya said as they all sat down in a nice coffee shop for brunch. "None of you…will ever get, or know the feeling…" Roy said, drinking down his coffee, and rocking back in froth in his chair. "Roy stop it, you'll cause a seen." Riza said, smacking him on the shoulder. He twitched and nearly fell out of his chair. "What did you do to the almighty Fuhrer?" havoc asked, puffing his cigarette listlessly. "I didn't do anything, he obviously couldn't handle NOT being on top." Riza said, rolling her eyes and eating her apple cobbler. "You were dominating me! It was like you were the Fuhrer, and I was the First Lieutenant!" Roy whined, twitching when she popped a piece of apple into his mouth, and he chewed it quickly, swallowing.

"Okay, too much info, but I'm guessing Riza had one of those mood swings." Eve said, sipping her cappuccino. "Yes, I did. And it felt good." Riza said, smirking as Roy shook his head vigorously, and twitching. "Onto another subject…please, for the love of Roy's sanity…onto another subject…" Amaya said, actually sympathizing the man. "The Military Ball is this coming Friday…. Edward and Alphonse should be back before then…" Roy said quickly, drinking more of his coffee. "Thank god." Eve said, looking over at her baby. "We're going to have to get dresses for Joy and Elicia. Other children will be there." Riza said, sipping her Pepsi.

"And a new one for you, because you've gotten bigger." Roy said, and then realized his mistake. "What's that supposed to mean?" Riza asked, staring at him coolly. "N-nothing, sweetheart. I just meant that our beautiful children have caused your beautiful stomach to expand slightly, and I don't believe last years' beautiful gown will fit you this time around." Roy said quickly, noticing her hand go slowly towards her gun. "Very well…you got off lucky, you bastard." Riza muttered as Elicia and Joy ran towards them as their friend's parents dropped them off.

* * *

"I like this dress on you Momma." Joy said, wearing a pretty red dress that showed off her innocence. Riza smiled at the word "momma". She wore a deep-sea blue gown that showed off her growing stomach and all of curves and her pronounced chest. "Looks like your bra size went up Iza." Amaya snickered, wearing a purple gown that showed off her body as well. Elicia came running up with Eve, and she wore the cutest pink gown. Eve, of course was wearing her trademark green-colored gown, and smirking. "I found the perfect baby dress for Trisha." She said, holding up a tiny green gown.

"That is too precious." Riza said, pulling on the matching white gloves to her gown that they all had. "Just think…tomorrow is the ball, we'll have our men with us, and Riza has two beautiful daughters, and twins on the way. Life couldn't get more perfect." Ross said, wearing a magenta colored gown with straps. "Hmm, that reminds me, I'll be making my first actual public appearance as First Lady Riza Mustang." Riza said, clipping her hair back. "God…if I was First lady, I'd scream…" Amaya said, wrinkling her nose.

* * *

"Well, Edward…what did you find out?" Roy asked as he, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Armstrong, and Bloch met the two brothers at the train station as the women went dress shopping. "We met Rose, and our old teacher there. Their family has moved there currently, and is running a dry goods store. We know about as much as they do now…Dante is back…and so are the Homunculi." Alphonse said carefully, casting a glance around. "So forbidden alchemy has been being conducted…" Havoc said carefully, his brow creased in concentration. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. A whole town has already been sucked underground by Dante. She's definitely trying to make another Stone." Edward said.

"I want you two to write me a full report…get it in a soon as you can, and let me make it clear that NOBODY, not even the girls are allowed to know about this…" Roy said as they all piled into the car. "What the hell are we supposed to tell them then?" Edward asked knowing Amaya would want to know. "Edward…you're going to have to lie to your wife. Believe, it's not easy…I have to lie to Riza every time she asks me if I want seconds at dinner…I do want seconds, I want to say…But then I look at the girls…and they need to eat more than I do…so I say no." Roy said. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Stupid Fuhrer with a god complex…" Ed muttered.

* * *

"Well, well. Look at that." Armstrong smiled as Roy and the girls entered the dance hall where the Military Summer Ball was being held. Everyone turned; all the men dressed in their complete uniforms, and all the women in their ball gowns, and saluted him. He gave them all a wave, which told them they could be at ease, and resumed what they were doing before he and the family had walked in. Joy had her long black hair down up in a tight knot, with a few curly strands hanging down, and Elicia had the same done to her hair. Riza however, had her long blonde hair down and slightly curled.

Eve's beautiful golden locks were tightly curled and hanging over her shoulders, clashing with her beautiful deep green gown, and baby Trisha's matching one. Alphonse stood beside his wife and daughter, smiling proudly as people stopped to say how perfect they all looked together. Amaya and Edward stood next to everyone else. Amaya's purple gown gave her a sparkling aura that seemed to cheer everyone as Edward stood beside her, murmuring things in her ear. Her red curls bounced when she tossed her head back and laughed.

"I feel so honored to be surrounded by such beautiful creatures…" Havoc muttered, smirking and winking, his blue eyes twinkling, and everyone knew he was joking. "Joy, you look so pretty." Amaya said warmly. Joy smiled, "Thank you Amaya." She said, blushing some. "Joy…we have to go do that thing." Elicia whispered urgently, and Roy and Riza both looked at the girls suspiciously. "Go do what thing?" Roy asked his daughters. "Nothing Daddy." Joy said quickly, rushing off with Elicia quickly.

"Looks like those two are a handful." Falman said, sipping his champagne. "Oh they can be. But they're both very well-behaved." Riza said, pulling her white gloves up, more past her elbows. "It's hard to believe that most of our group has become parents…" Fuery said, pushing up his glasses. "You need to find yourself a good wife." Roy said, sipping a glass of brandy. Then he chuckled, "I'm starting to sound like Maes…" he said, and everyone laughed.

Then they all swiveled around quickly as Joy's voice came form the stage, where she and Elicia stood. "Those girls…" Roy murmured, about to go up and get them. "Roy, stay." Riza ordered, pulling him back. Everyone watched as Joy fidgeted up on stage next to her 'sister'. "My sister and I wanted to make a dedication to our mom…" Elicia said boldly. "Because we love her very much, and we just wanted her to know how much." Joy said quickly, looking nervous. "She may not be our real Mommy, but she does a really good job acting like it, and she makes us feel wanted and loved. So does our Daddy, but this song is for our mommy." Elicia finished. Everyone laughed and "awed" them as the music started.

* * *

(Joy and Elicia do NOT sing this.)

She's never pulled anyone from a burning building  
She's never rocked Central Park to a half a million fans, screaming out her name  
She's never hit a shot to win the game  
She's never left her footprints on the moon  
She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride, around the world,  
No, she's just your everyday average girl (but)

She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee  
A little kiss is all she needs  
The keeper of the cheerios  
The voice that brings Snow White to life  
Bedtime stories every night  
And that smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero

She didn't get a check every week like a nine-to fiver  
But she's been a waiter, and a cook and a taxi driver  
For twenty years, there at home, until the day her girl was grown  
Giving all her love to her was her life's ambition  
But now her baby's movin' on, and she'll soon be missin' her  
But not today, those are tears of joy runnin' down her face

She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her daughter in her wedding dress  
She gave her wings to leave the nest  
It hurts to let her baby go down the aisle she walks right by  
Looks back into her mother's eyes  
And that smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero

Thirty years have flown right past  
Her daughters' starin' at all the photographs  
Of her mother, and she wishes she could be like that  
Oh, but she already is…

She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her mother in a rockin' chair  
She runs a brush through her silver hair  
The envy of the nursing home  
She drops by every afternoon  
Feeds her mama with a spoon  
And that smile lets her know  
Her mother's smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero

* * *

Riza lifted a gloved hand to her mouth and as the song ended, the girls jumped off stage, and rushed to her, and she kneeled down, hugging them. "We love you mom." Joy said, hugging her tightly. "I love you too, my darlings…" Riza whispered, crying. "Mommy don't cry, you're our hero." Elicia said cutely, looking up at her. Riza smiled, and let out a small sob, hugging them tighter.

Then the girls let go, and they turned to their 'Family', The women were crying, and the men were fixing to cry. Except Armstrong, he had pink sparkles around him, and he was crying nonstop. "Daddy, we love you too." Joy said, and both girls hugged their father, who kneeled down, hugging them closely. Riza wiped the tears from her face, smiling. 'All of our dreams are complete…' she thought as another song came on, and the girls rushed off to play with their friends. Then another life-changing moment happened, and she nearly started to cry again, as she laid a hand on her stomach, letting out a cry of joy.

"Riza what is it?" Everyone asked quickly. "Roy…oh my god, Roy, look." She whispered, grabbing her husband's hand and placing it on her stomach. He waited a few moments, then… "Did they…one of them just…Jesus Christ…Riza they just kicked…" He said, shoving his brandy glass into Edward's hand and kneeling down, pressing his ear to Riza's stomach, his eyes having a certain crazy light to them. "My babies just kicked!" Riza said, smiling as everyone surrounded her, demanding to feel the children kick. "Nooo! My wife! My children!" Roy said possessively, and everyone laughed as he latched on to Riza, who rolled her eyes, and tried to pry him off as she felt them kick again.

* * *

A/N: Heart felt chapter…just catching up on them being a big happy family before disaster strikes all over again. REVIEW, review, review! 


	4. Everyone Go To Central!

Chapter Four "Everyone Go To Central!"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

(Sequel to 'Confessions of a Brigadier General')

thedamnbarisn'tworkingsoI'mmakingmyownlinesbydoingthislalalalalalalalalala

2 months later:

Riza: 7 months pregnant. Amaya: 4 months pregnant. Maria Ross: 2 months pregnant.

"This is ridiculous...there has to be something here…" Riza muttered, going through the files quickly. She had just received another letter from her sister. Another town had been sucked under ground. This wasn't good at all. "Bastards can't get a hold of the military to start a war so they're going to do it the old fashioned way. Well that ain't gonna happen, not on my watch." Riza muttered, pulling out one of Edward's old report files, and smirking. She snatched up to letter, and the files, and winced as the babies kicked again. Being 7 months pregnant was no walk in the park. And her stomach was huge. It grew bigger because it was carrying two kids instead of one. (Believe me, it's true…it happened to my sister-in-law)

She pushed a stray strand of hair back, and walked as fast as she could back to the office. She'd visited the doctor the other day, and the twins were in perfect shape, and so was she. She'd gained a few pounds thanks to being pregnant, but she exercised daily, and the doctor said she was one of the women who would loose pregnancy fat faster than you could fire a gun. Besides, her figure was so precious. Or so her crazy husband told her. That man was apologizing all over himself constantly now a days, or he was telling her how beautiful she was, or he was worrying over matters of the state or if she had gone into premature labor.

She finally slowed down as she opened the door to the office, and narrowed her eyes at the sleeping group of people. She growled and went quietly over to her desk, taking her gun out of the drawer, and aimed it at the ceiling, and calmly shot off three bullets, causing everyone to jump up and run around, yelling out orders. She shot off the fourth one, and they turned to stare at her. "I think you've all forgotten one essential rule to surviving in this office. NEVER fall asleep on the job." She barked, and they all nodded quickly as she aimed the gun at them. "Now all of you pay attention." She said, her temper getting the better of her today.

She walked up to her husband's desk, and he gulped as she slammed down the files, with the letter on top, onto his desk, and looked at him. "You're the ruler of this country, do something about this, and do it now." She said, and he suddenly became very serious as he took the letter up and began to read through it. He put the letter aside when he was through, and picked up the files, going through them quickly, scanning the pages. He set the files down and sighed.

"Falman…send out…send out a full scale alert to all Military bases in the Western areas…tell them to be aware of artificial beings known as Homunculi, singular form Homunculus. They're attacking Military officials, mainly State Alchemists and higher ranks such as Colonel's and Brigadier Generals. Edward…contact Rose and your old teacher, tell them to come here immediately…and don't answer any of their questions. Amaya…if you would be so kind as to fetch Major Armstrong for me…" Roy said, taking a few documents out of his desk, and picking up his pen.

"They're coming on the next available train sir." Edward said a few minutes later, and then Amaya came in with Armstrong, who was surrounded by pink sparkles. "You asked for me, sir?" Armstrong said, proudly saluting. "At ease…you're being promoted, Armstrong. You are now Colonel Armstrong, and I'm sending you and a brigade of soldiers out to the west to investigate a recent disturbance." Roy said, handing a couple of documents to Armstrong, who took them proudly, tears running down his face as he saluted quickly, and left with his orders. "All western areas have been alerted, sir." Falman said, rushing back in quickly. "Good, good…now, it seems to me that there are more promotions to be handed out." Roy said, looking over more documents.

"Promotions, sir? But, I thought," Eve began. "Forget about what you thought, Elric number 4. I'm handing out promotions, and you all better be damn grateful for it." Roy said, and Riza rolled her eyes, sitting back down at her desk. "AS of right now, Edward you've been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. Amaya, you're a 3rd Lieutenant. Alphonse, you're a 2nd Lieutenant, and Havoc you're a Major. The rest of you…well you've clearly stated that you're happy with your rank." Roy said, handing out promotion documents to said people. "Yay, I got promoted!" Amaya said, shoving the paper in Ed's face.

"Haha, I'm higher rank than you are, my sweet." He said, shoving his paper in her face. "You're both acting rather childish for two 19, almost 20 year olds…" Riza said bluntly, signing her name to a couple of papers. "You're just jealous because you're still a 1st Lieutenant." Amaya teased. "I like being a 1st Lieutenant, thank you Elric, and you'll do well to remember that. I've dutifully served in this position for 10 years." Riza said coolly, her eyes hard.

"Riza…what's wrong?" Eve asked softly. "Do you all know why you're getting promoted?" Riza asked, looking up at them. "Uh…because we deserve it?" Havoc said. "You always did have an ignorant bliss. No…because we're about to go to war…" Riza said, standing up and walking to the window. They all turned towards the Fuhrer and he sighed, nodding and putting his head in his hands.

makingmoreofmyownlinesandtheplotisthickeningisn'tit,pleasedon'treadthis.

Riza closed her eyes as she sat on her front porch, watching the girls play. It wasn't fair…it wasn't fair that they had finally regained total happiness, and now the world had come crashing down on them, helpless to stop it. She opened them again as her husband walked out of the house, and sat down beside her, his brandy glass in his hand, and his shirt unbuttoned slightly, he was still wearing his uniform.

"You do realize…that a some point, I will have to leave for periods of time." He said casually looking towards the fire red sunset. She looked down at her stomach, her hands placed comfortably on it as she felt her babies move around. "I want to be selfish, and tell you…that you can't leave us…that you have to stay. But I can't, and I won't…because I know it's your duty as Fuhrer to see to it that no harm comes to us, or anyone else. And it's my duty to stay here, and man the ship until you get back…" she said, her voice calm. He took a sip from his glass, and set it down on the lawn table, next to her iced tea.

"You know I want to stay here, with you and my girls…but at some point that's not going to be possible. We both knew that when I took this job, we were going to have to take risks, and we both knew that eventually another damn war would spring up and I would have to leave." Roy said, putting his head in his hands as Elicia let out a squeal, running from Joy and Black Hayate. "I know…it's just not fair how things work sometimes…that's all." Riza said, knowing she had to stick things out. "I will be here for the birth of our children. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I wasn't…" he said, looking up at her with a cocky grin. She smiled, shaking her head. "I wouldn't let them out till you were right beside me, anyways." She giggled, her cheeks glowing.

"Motherhood suits you…makes you even more gorgeous and beautiful." He said, taking her left hand in his right. "You're just saying that to be a suck up." She said, being modest. "You know I'm not. I'm saying it because I love you, and because it's true. I couldn't think of loving anyone but you…it would be wrong to." He said, his tone serious, and his eyes holding the undying love he had for her. She blinked, holding back the onslaught of tears, "You're going to make my hormones go crazy, and I'm going to start crying." She said, wiping away a tear that had escaped.

"Looks like it's too late darlin'." Roy chuckled, leaning over and kissing her. "I love you." She said, kissing him back. "You're my life." Roy smirked, looking over at the girls as they came rushing up on the porch, out of breath with Hayate right behind them. "Daddy, come play with us." Joy begged, tugging on his arm, and Elicia tugged on his shirt. "Go on, daddy." Riza said, giving him a push, as she stood up, and walked off the porch with the girls, smiling back at her.

lookI'mmakingmyownlinesagainthisisactuallyreallyfnbecauseigettoramble.

"Why do you think Edward wants us to move to Central, so quickly?" Rose asked she packed up her son's clothes. "It probably has something to do with what's been going on." Izumi said, helping her husband pack up their clothes as well. "Do you think there'll be another war?" Izumi's husband asked. "More or less than likely…" Izumi said, her lips pursed as they all walked out of the house, carrying their bags as the walked towards the train station.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll have to help." Rose said cheerfully. "We will…after I beat the crap out of them." Izumi said. "What? Why?" her husband said in surprise. "For ordering me to come straight to Central without question. Like I'm a lower ranking officer in that backwards military…" Izumi replied, wrinkling her nose.

dodododododododododododododododododododododododododododododododododododo

"Come on your four, time for bed." Riza said a couple hours later, coming onto the front lawn. "Mommy, since tomorrow's a holiday, do we get to go to work with you and daddy?" Elicia asked, jumping off of the swing. "Yes, but you have to promise to be good." Riza said, a small smile on her face. "Since have we ever been bad?" Joy asked. "Haha, very funny, now go get ready for bed." Roy said, giving each of his daughters a small shove into he house, and they laughed, racing up the stairs.

Retrieving his brandy glass from the lawn table, he followed his wife into the house, and settled down in his recliner. Riza looked at their wedding photo's that had been carefully placed and spaced out on the mantle above the fireplace. "Don't leave me…" she whispered suddenly, her fear boiling over finally. He stood up, walking over to her as she turned to him, her eyes holding that heart-breaking look he hated to see on her. He took her into his arms, holding her tightly. "Not unless I absolutely have to…" he whispered.

pokepokepokepokepokepokeEdissupershortmidgitwithmagicalalchemicpowerspokepoke

"This is messed up…" Edward said the next day, looking tired as he looked through an Alchemy book. "You think that's' messed up? Wait till my sister gets here…" Amaya grunted, not looking happy. "So, is your sister pretty?" Havoc asked raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "Stay away from her, you chain smoking, black-lunged idiot!" Amaya snapped, standing up quickly. "Elric number two, chill." Roy said, not looking up from his paperwork. "Why is Tsuki coming her again?" Eve asked, cradling Trisha in her arms as she looked out the window.

"To help us in the upcoming war." Amaya muttered, crossing her arms. "Do you and your sister not get along or something?" Breda asked, eating a sandwich. "Not since our mom and dad spilt, and our little brother got imprisoned for killing a State Alchemist." Amaya replied shortly. "I remember Robert Royce! He was strangely attracted to me…" Eve said, wrinkling her nose. "Mine!" Al said, grabbing his wife and kissing her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"I'm useless in the rain, she says…" Roy muttered, watching the August rain fall outside, a scowl on his face. "Oh quit your belly aching, take it like a man." Riza snapped, her paperwork finished, and her mood sour. "Rose and the others should be here the same time Amaya's sister gets in, so we can all go meet that group at the train station…and Sheska is ready to baby-sit kids at anytime…" Edward said, checking his papers. There was a sharp knocking on the door, and everyone turned to the door as several people entered.

"Listen, Edward, the train got here early, so we had to come to you." Izumi said, settling herself down on the couch. "Okay…well this is going to get slightly confusing with all the introductions…" Amaya said, standing up, her stomach noticeable. "You never told me you were pregnant, sister…" a voice said from the doorway, where a flaming head of red hair stood, with her body leaned up against the door jam, her arms crossed. "I didn't think you'd care, Tsuki Ame." Amaya said shortly.

"Okay, enough of this. My country is about to go into war, and I need more loyalties to help me stop it, nip it in the bud. So everyone sit down, let me talk, and let's sort through this load of crap. Girls, if you'd please go down to Miss Sheska's office, this is not a conversation for little girls." Roy said quickly, clapping his hands together. "Be good, girls." Riza added, standing up and giving them each a hug before they skirted out the door. "Damn you're as big as a house." Tsuki said, giving Riza an appraising look. "TSUKI! Where the hell are your manners? That's one of my bosses, you want me fired, don't you?" Amaya said, her eyes blazing. "Everyone just shut the hell up, and listen to my husband please!" Riza snapped, slamming her hand down on the table as everyone started chattering at once.

debatedebatedebatedebatedebatedebatedebatelalalalalalalalalalalalalala

2 hours later, after much, much fighting and yelling, everything was sorted out, and it was decided what was going to happen. Rose, her baby, Izumi and her husband, were all going to stay with Eve, Alphonse and Trisha. Then Tsuki, who turned out to be a very skilled water Alchemist, was going to stay with her sister and Edward. And until Roy needed them, they would lay low, and just enjoy their free time.

Riza looked into the pot where she was making the beef stew, and checked on how it was coming along before she replaced the lid, and checked on the bread. Then she sat down at the small kitchen table and drummed her fingers on its surface. The girls were upstairs playing, and her husband was locked up in his study. And what was she supposed to do besides fix dinner, and be a good little wife? "It takes forever to make this stew, why did I pick it to make for dinner?" she asked herself boredly, standing up, and placing a hand lightly on her stomach.

She bit her lower lip and looked around. "Could life get anymore boring?" she said aloud, walking into the living room as the telephone began to ring. She picked it up promptly as she heard her husband tromping down the stairs. "Mustang residence." She said coolly, glancing at her husband, who came to a stop beside her. "No. Yes you can. Yes I made plenty. You're always welcome here, I don't care what Roy says. He's an asshole. Yes, I do love being manipulated by him. Yes I am in love with him. Quit asking questions and just come over. No I am not in one of my moods. I'm just bored. Okay, see you soon." Riza said, smiling and hanging up the phone, knowing very well she had hit a spot on him.

"So I'm an asshole?" he asked, following her into the kitchen where she checked on the big loaf of bread, and huge pot of stew. It was like she had known their subordinates would saying they were out of food and everyone needed to come over. "Yes. And putting it bluntly, as I always do, you're also arrogant, self-absorbed, egotistical, a jerk, useless in the rain, prideful, manipulative, and narcissistic." Riza said, adding a dash of bullion to the beef stew before going back to the living room. "And when did you come to this conclusion, before or after you married me?" Roy asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, your ego is probably hurt, I suppose you want me to stroke it, and make you feel better. Well guess what, Roy, just because I'm your wife doesn't mean I have to do everything for you. Incase you didn't know, we have twins on the way, and we're already raising two. So why don't you go back upstairs, and shut yourself back up in your study and let the world go by, and try to think of ways to save your damn country." Riza said, taking a breath and opening the door before their friends could knock. "You know, you pulling off this superwoman stunt isn't working very well. You're just scared, that I'll leave you when I have to go away in the next couple of months. So you're trying to cover it all up by making me look bad!" Roy said, his temper rising. Everyone walked through the door, Including Tsuki, and Izumi and company.

"OH that's real slick, Mustang. Pin it all on me, because you can't blame it all on someone else anymore. I can't help it if we have to fight a new evil everytime we finally seem to get some happiness in our lives! It's not my fault I fell in love with a…a man like you!" Riza yelled, slamming the door shut. "Then I would like to know why the hell it's my fault!" he yelled back at her. "I don't know, but when I do, I'll send you a postcard! Because I am going crazy!" she yelled stomping her foot. "Fine then, but you have guests to entertain, I have work to get back to!" Roy yelled. "Don't you dare, you son of a bitch." She growled, grabbing him by the shirt collar and slamming him hard into his recliner.

"They're your friends to, and you're their beloved Fuhrer, you sit here, while I make their supper, and you entertain them before, during and afterwards. And you can forget about having any sex whatsoever for the next 3 years of your life. You sorry excuse for a damn husband, making me feel like this, how dare you." Riza said, wiping a tear away, and sniffling before walking back to the kitchen, and everyone let out a breath. "She's scary…" Tsuki whispered, cowering behind Armstrong.

"Mommy! Elicia flushed your wedding ring down the toilet!" Joy yelled, rushing down the stairs. "NO I didn't! She dared me too!" Elicia yelled, rushing after her. Riza looked horror struck for a minute, hearing the toilet flush, then looking at her left hand, and putting it to her forehead. "I suppose my engagement ring went with it?" she asked. "No it went down the sink." Joy said. "Up to your rooms, your both… I don't know ask your father." Riza said, lifting her hands up in the air, and crying. "Mommy, why did you take them off? You said they were a symbol of your love for daddy, and that they showed the world you were his…does this mean you hate daddy?" Elicia asked in a small voice, her eyes filling up.

Riza shook her head, "No, of course I don't hate daddy, I love him, but I'm not feeling very good right now sweetie, and I was taking a shower earlier, and I didn't want them to get messed up." She said, trying hard not to cry. "Mommy, why do you not feel good?" Joy asked, hugging her mother's stomach. "Well because you two flushed two of the most important things in my life down the toilet, and because my hormones are going crazy and I'm starting to feel like I'm in labor." Riza said, looking helpless. Roy jumped up, and ran to the wall, nearly ripping the phone out as he called for a doctor, and then rushed to call a plumber, and then he finally told the girls they were grounded for two months, then he sat his wife down on the couch while Amaya took over cooking.

"I'm to emotional to be your wife, and you hate me…" Riza cried, curling up on the couch. "I don't hate you, Riza…your hormones do." Roy said, kissing her and hugging her, looking worried. "I don't want my babies to be born premature…" she said, crying harder at the thought. "Hormones are evil…" Tsuki declared, sitting primly beside Havoc, who, much to the world's surprise, was not smoking a cigarette. (OMFG! THE WORLD IS ENDING!) "What do you want us to do, chief? Is she going to be okay?" Breda asked, looking anxious. "Uh…everyone just sit back, and relax. If she really is going into labor, we don't need to further it…" Roy said, not really knowing what to do.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

A/N: (whistles) Yeah…hormones suck. REVIEW or no update on whether or not she's really going into labor.


	5. You're Gonna Be

Chapter 5 "You're Gonna Be…"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

(Sequel to 'Confessions of a Brigadier General')

thefuckingbarsstillaren'tworking,thisgetsannoyingtodo...

"I'm ordering her to stay on bed rest until October. Her due date is October 6, her birthday I believe, and she is on STRICT bed rest. That means no getting up unless it's a dire emergency." The female doctor said, packing up her bag. "But I have work to do, half the people in this room don't do their paperwork unless I shoot them." Riza said, crossing her arms. "You want to keep those babies, and have them healthy when they're born, don't you Mrs. Mustang?" the doctor asked, putting her raincoat on. "Of course I do." Riza said, giving in. "Then the last thing you'll be doing is getting off that couch to go up and stay in your bed for the rest of this month and all of next. You're only aloud to get up for showers and to go potty." The doctor said before going out the door into the storm.

"Yes! We finally get a break!" Breda cheered. Riza glared at the group, who gulped. "If I hear from Roy that you haven't been doing your work, I'll make it a dire emergency to get up and shoot you." She seethed, and they all nodded, afraid. "Mommy, we're sorry we flushed your rings away…" Elicia and Joy said together, looking guilty. Riza sighed, closing her eyes as she halfway lay on the couch, propped up against a bunch of pillows. "It's alright girls, I'm not mad, just…disappointed." She said, her amber eyes fluttering open. "Dinners ready, and we're all eating in here." Amaya said. "My white carpet better not get one single drop of stew on it, or I'll send Joy to go get my gun." Riza said, giving them all a look.

"Riza, clam down, we don't need the doctor to come back…" Roy said, giving her a bowl, and a glass of milk. Ed glared as Amaya sat beside him, putting the milk in front of him. "So you're back, are you? You little hoe bag…" Ed glared, crossing his arms, his eye twitching as he continued to stare at the milk. "Edward…just drink it." Amaya sighed, sipping her stew. "No! That white crap was secreted by a damn cow!" Ed refused, raising his nose in the air. "Fine stay short, our baby will grow up and be way taller than you are, and that will be sad, because you'll have to stand on a chair to spank him." Amaya said, sipping her stew again.

Everyone laughed as Ed grabbed up the milk and chugged it down, then coughed when he swallowed it all. "Don't kill yourself, Edward." Izumi said, a small smile on her face. He gave everyone a dirty look, but they ignored him and kept on eating. "So what are we supposed to do if Dante makes another move?" Alphonse asked. "We go in, I start hitting people hard in the face, and see where that takes us." Roy said off handedly. "Haha, I don't think so." Riza said, dipping her bread in the stew.

"But it was a good plan." Falman said. "No, it was a ton of death waiting to happen. How would you men, that are a attached to women here, like to leave said attached women alone with their children, if any?" Sheska said, pushing up her glasses. "Heh…it would be kinda like Hughes if I died…" Roy said, looking into his stew. "Don't…don't say things like that…" Eve said quietly, looking at her baby. "On another note, my twins are being born on my birthday. I get three birthday cakes!" Riza said, acting like a child. "Chocolate, Vanilla, and Fudge Marble…" Amaya said, drooling. "Exactly…" Riza said, drooling also.

morelinemaking,Ireallydontlikemakinglinesnahnahnah...

"I hate this…" Riza said, tossing the romance novel aside two weeks later as her husband came home from work. "My poor darling." Roy sympathized, sitting beside her, and giving her a nice, long kiss. "I missed you…and I missed forcing people to work…" Riza said, her hands on her well rounded out stomach. "I know baby. Just one week left of this month, and then another month and then you'll be able to get out of bed, and move around all you want." Roy said, placing his hand on her stomach and feeling the babies kick. He smiled, and looked up at her. "And the plumber says he's almost done finding the rings." He added, and she got a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry…I forgot to put them back on…" she said in a soft voice. "It's okay. You had a lot on your mind." He answered, leaning in and kissing her again. "I love you, my Riza." He said, looking into her eyes. "I love you too, my man." She said, squeezing his hand and smiling. "Let me get dressed, then I'll go get you something to eat." He said, kissing her hand and standing up. "Thank god. That sandwich you got me for lunch just didn't work all afternoon like I thought it would. And I hate sitting bed doing nothing. It's boring, and I don't achieve anything." Riza said, sighing and shutting her eyes for a minute.

"I'll need to bring home some of your paperwork then, it's actually starting to pile up." Roy said, stepping out of his boots, and pulling his Military jacket off. "Did everyone finish their work today?" Riza asked, giving him a look as he turned to her. "Yes dear. I had to set Ed's pants on fire to get him to do it, but he did finish." He said, unbuttoning his shirt. She blushed quickly, and looked away, and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you…embarrassed?" he asked incredulously. Riza blushed harder, shaking her head. "After reading these damn Nora Roberts romance novels all day, I feel like we're in one of them, well at least when you start taking your shirt off…" she explained quickly.

"Are you getting dirty thoughts about me, Mrs. Mustang? I'm a married man, you know." He said slyly, sidling up to her. She giggled, sitting up more. "I'm married too, and that doesn't stop me from wanting you, Mr. Mustang." She said, playing along. "OH what would my wife say?" Roy said, kissing on her neck. "She'd say…no." Riza giggled, bringing his head up and kissing him thoroughly. He pulled back a few minutes later, and gave her a pouting look. "You're a tease, Riza Mustang, a big tease." He said.

"You're an even bigger tease, so shut it." Riza said, pushing him off the bed, and he landed on the floor with a thump. "Riza! That hurt…" he said, standing up and throwing his shirt off, and he saw her laughing, and shook his head, laughing himself. "Get dressed and get me my food before I start eating books…" Riza said, throwing a book at him as he pulled on another shirt. "Okay, okay." He said, slipping out of his pants and putting a pair of slacks on. "I'll be back in a couple minutes with your food." He said, giving her a quick kiss and dashing out of the room.

dundundundundundunevilpeopleevilpeopleevilpeopletimetimetime

"What are we supposed to do, just sit around and wait for him to attack us?" the new Lust asked, combing through her thick hair. "She looks like my old lusty lust." Gluttony crooned, looking delighted. "No. We're going to continue on with our original plans. It doesn't matter that we no longer have military control. We can still take over this country." Dante said, sitting on her high pedestal. "Yes, but it would be a helluva lot easier if we did." The new Envy complained (who doesn't look like a palm tree!), polishing her nails. "We should be grateful we were given life, even if we do not remember anything about what happened before. We should dutifully serve our master." Sloth said, looking at maps.

"Hmm, what about Mustang's wife…she could cause a problem. She's the key to our plans, yet she will be unwilling to give up her so-called family. That pathetic group of people that follow her around all the time, acting like loyal cats and dogs. And those brat kids." The new Pride growled, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "We'll use them all for human sacrifice, but we use her for leverage on Mustang. She's the one thing he can't live without…" Dante said, a smile quirking at her lips.

Danteisabigfatbitch,she'sthebiggestbitchinthewholewideworld...

"Roy!" his name came out of her mouth in a rush, sweat glistening on her face as she woke up from the terrible nightmare she'd been having. (It has NOTHING to do with what happened above) Her body shook, she wanted to scream, to cry. He wasn't even in bed beside her, her head whipped around to look at the clock, which read 4 in the morning. She'd be goddamned if this wasn't a dire emergency, where the hell was her husband?

She ripped the covers away from her, letting the cool air rush over her sweaty body, and carefully stood up. She walked quickly to the door and pulled it open, looking over the ledge below where the huge living room was. He was sleeping in his chair, a glass of water beside him, and papers scattered everywhere. It would have been cute if she hadn't just dreamed of him being tortured to death behind enemy lines. She went down the stairs, and shook him awake quickly, tears flooding her vision. "You should be in bed." Were the first words out of his mouth, and he stood up, rubbing his eyes.

"And so should you. Roy…" she said, pulling him to her, crying him softly. "They took you away from me…" she whispered hoarsely. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm right here, nobody's laid a hand on me but our crazy kids." He chuckled, leading her to the stairs. "It all seemed so real, and it scared me…worse than anything else…" she said, looking up at him. "Yes well, we all have our share of bad dreams and nightmares. Don't let it get to you, sweetheart." He said, helping her back into bed.

"I hate being scared." She said, holding her stomach. He sat down beside her, lying a hand over hers. "It's a weakness everyone has that they don't really like having. It's just telling you that you're human. Although to me, you're a goddess." He said, smirking. She rolled her eyes, a smile creeping up onto her face. "There she is. And her beautiful smile too. God I love those rosy red lips…" he said, leaning in and capturing them in his. She snaked her arms around his neck, and sighed, kissing him back.

He pulled back a few minutes caressing her cheek. "Feel better, darling?" he asked, looking into her amber eyes. "I always feel better when I have you with me." She said, loving how his onyx eyes seemed to sparkle as he laid a hand on her stomach and felt his children kick. "I can't believe they don't keep you up half the time." He said, smiling. "You get used to it after a certain point. I guess it's a mother thing…" she said, looking down at her stomach as he lifted her silky night shirt. "What are you doing?" she asked as he narrowed his eyes. "Seeing if what Alphonse said is true. He said you could see them move…" Roy said, watching for a minute.

"I think they went to sleep as soon as you said that." Riza giggled, pushing her shirt down. "Pooh, they won't even let daddy have any fun." He said, pouting. "Aww, they will, especially when they're born. You can change all of their diapers." Riza teased, and his eyes widened. "Nooo, mommy can hog all the fun…" he said, rolling over and laying down beside her. "You're going to help one way or another." Riza said, crossing her arms. "How about I help mommy unwind after they finally go to sleep." He murmured in her ear, nipping it. She blushed, feeling shivers go up and down her spine.

"You're so evil, Roy Mustang." She said, snuggling up to him. "It's my job." He said, stroking her hair.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Nearing the end of September:

"I want to get out of this damn bed, right now." Riza complained, sitting against the pillows. "Tomorrow is the last day of September, after tomorrow, you can be out of bed all you want." Her husband said, leaning against the doorway. "I'd like to see you stay in a bed for a month and a half straight. Where the only time you can get up is to shower and potty." She said, glaring at him. "I would probably be crazy." He said, shutting his eyes. "Roy…" she said, looking sad all of the sudden.

"Riza…I'm not going to take any chances of you or our children getting hurt. You're just going to have to wait it out." He said, sighing and coming to sit beside her. "I know…you're only doing it because you care…" she whispered, her shoulders slumping. "I love you." He said, pushing her chin up and kissing her lips. "You're my life. My heart couldn't beat one more minute without you. I'd die before seeing you get hurt." He said, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm devoted to you." She whispered, and she felt him slip her engagement ring and wedding band back onto her left hand. "It took a long time to get them cleaned properly. I told them we'd accept nothing less than perfect." He said, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it. ahead once more to October 6th: (WE need to get plot oriented and it all starts here)

Everyone had pretty much forgotten that today was the day the twins were supposed to be born. It had just…slipped their minds so to speak. So they all went work like normal.

"I can't believe you didn't think to send off the paperwork…now the damn system is all backed up." Riza growled, sending papers out in yellow envelopes with Ross and Bloch going in and out taking them. "We were kinda busy doing all the work, worrying about you, and trying to prevent the war from actually happening." Edward said, his eyebrow twitching. "Oh the excuses are going to start coming out now, I suppose." She said, shaking her head as she sealed another envelope.

"Look, lets all just calm down, and enjoy today. It's a Friday, it's Riza's birthday, let's all just chill." Eve said, burping baby Trisha. "Eve is right…" Izumi said, sitting back on the couch. "Oh…Ow…" Riza said, laying a hand on her stomach. "What is it?" Roy asked quickly, looking up from his work. "Nothing…one of them just kicked really hard." Riza said, ignoring the signs completely. "I know that feeling…my kid has been kicking constantly." Amaya said, pointing at her stomach. (she's about 7-8 months pregnant right about now, so yeah…)

"Trisha barely kicked at all." Eve said smugly. "Oh be quiet, you big fat meanie." Amaya joked, chuckling. "Ugh, finished at last. Now that I have us all caught up…" Riza said, sending the last envelope off. "Can we please have a break, all this work is killing me! It's an overload." Breda complained. "You're such a big baby, Heymans." Fuery said, pushing up his glasses. And that little comment led to another, and then another, and soon the two were bickering full blast. Then they saw Riza get her gun out. They stopped quickly, but she froze.

"Ri-za?" Amaya asked, looking cautious. "Riza, that gun doesn't have any bullets, remember you were pissed because you forgot to load it this morning." Roy reminded her. "No…my water just broke…" Riza said, dropping the gun. He jumped over his desk, nearly breaking his neck, and slid to a halt in front of his wife, who suddenly couldn't breath and had a pained look on her face. "Breathe, breathe…" he said, helping her up. "Get her to the hospital!" Rose ordered. "No, we were going to dump the First Lady in a ditch!" Amaya said.

"Owww! This really hurts…" Riza said, holding her stomach and walking towards the door with her husband. "All of you follow us to the hospital, Havoc get Joy and Elicia from school." Roy called out orders as they walk out the door. "She's having the baby, yay!" Amaya said, grabbing the keys to her and Edward's car and rushing out the door after them, along with everyone else.

ZOMFGTHEBABIESARECOMING,THEBABIESARECOMING!

"Okay Mrs. Mustang you're doing great! Your first baby is almost here!" The doctor said three hours later. "It's about damn time!" Riza yelled, giving another push and squeezing the hell out of her husband's hand. All of their friends and the girls were waiting out in the waiting room, anxious to know what was happening. "Come on, you can do it sweetheart." Roy said, ignoring the searing pain in his hand as he helped her along. "You are never, ever, getting anywhere near me again!" she yelled, pushing harder and nearly breaking his hand off. He grinned like a fool as he heard the screaming of his brand new baby boy, which the doctor handed to the nurse to be cleaned.

"Keep pushing, Mrs. Mustang, we still have your baby boy's twin to deliver!" the doctor said happily. "I have a boy….Roy we have a boy…" she said, looking up at him. "Keep pushing so we can get a girl." He laughed, holding her hand and wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. She took a deep breath and pushed, wincing in pain. "There we go, give us two more good pushes!" the doctor said, and Riza nodded, taking another breath and pushing. "One more…" the doctor said. "Come on baby, you can do this." Roy said, kissing her forehead. She let out yell as she pushed one last time, a nice big push, and a second baby's cries filled the room.

"Say hello to your brand new baby boy, and your brand new baby girl." The nurse said a few minutes later, handing Riza two wrapped bundles. "Oh my god…Roy look what we did…" she said, tear shining in her eyes as she looked at her son and daughter. "I see that." He said, and smiled, rubbing his thumb against his son's cheek. "Our little miracles…" Riza whispered, touching her daughter's nose. The boy had Riza's hair and Roy's eyes, while the girl has Roy's hair and Riza's eyes. And they were both very small and cute.

"They both weigh 6 pounds and 9 ounces, and they're both very healthy. Do we have any names yet?" The nurse said, holding a clipboard. "The boy is Jonathan Colt Mustang, and the girl is Caitlyn Dawn Mustang." Riza said, saying the names that her and Roy had discussed two months earlier. "Okay, shall I tell the people in the waiting room?" the nurse said, writing it all down. "Yes, please. And tell them to wait a few minutes." Roy said quickly, and the nurse nodded, walking out of the room.

"I can't believe we did this…they're so small and beautiful…" Roy said, and nearly cried when his daughter wrapped her tiny fist around his finger. "Our babies…" Riza said, smiling down at them, and their tiny little mouths smiled too. "Riza…you've made me the happiest man in the world…" Roy said, kissing each of his children on the head where their fuzzy hair was sticking up. "Roy…we have a family…" she said, looking up at him. He smiled, kissing her lightly and stepping back. "I'm going to go get the others." He said.

"Mommy!" Elicia and Joy said, rushing in and sitting on the bed. "Be careful girls. They're small and fragile." Riza said. "Look, it's our new momma!" Eve said as everyone filtered into he room. "Oh my god, Riza they're beautiful!" Amaya said, putting a hand over her mouth as they all looked at the twins. "Mommy, sing them a song." Elicia begged. "Yeah mommy, they want to hear you sing." Joy said. "Well…I suppose so…let me think for a minute girls." Riza said, looking at her new borns before smiling and began to sing softly. Everyone had tears in their eyes as they listened, and Roy simply looked down at his family, amazed that he was so lucky.

6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me  
Like I have all the answers  
I hope I have the ones you need  
I've never really done this, now I know what scared is

Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong  
Other times I'll let you just find out on your own  
But that's when you'll be growin',  
And the whole time I'll be knowin

**CHORUS:**  
You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be

I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through  
some of my mistakes  
Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes  
What it takes to know the difference  
Between getting by and livin'

'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with all  
the choices that you make  
So make sure you're always givin' way  
more than you're takin'

**REPEAT CHORUS**

Someone's everything  
You're gonna see  
Just what you are to me…

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be…  
Always loved by me…

"That was beautiful…" Eve said, tears running down her face. "I wish my mother had cared…" Fuery whispered. The nurse entered, a smile on her face. "Time for them to go to the nursery. Oh! You've already put them to sleep." The nurse said, picking them up firmly, a smile on her face. "That's because she's the perfect mother." Roy said, looking proud.

HAHA!THATWASSOBEAUTIFUL,SOBSOBTEARTEAR

A/N: I cried when I wrote this part…SO EMO! REVIEW or you'll never know what happens next, and you so want to know what happens, trust me.


	6. Roy Mustang

Chapter Six "Roy Mustang…"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

(Sequel to 'Confessions of a Brigadier General')

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is that your blanket?" Riza smiled, tucking her twins in. They had their own little room, with separate cradles, and they even had two little strollers for going on walks. The room was painted baby blue, with puffy white clouds. Caitlyn gurgled, waving her hands in the air. It was hard to believe they were almost four months old. It was 2 days away from Christmas Day. Another year had almost come and gone. The girls were at school, Roy, of course was at work, and Riza was staying home with the twins till they were at least 6 months old.

"You two be good and take your nap. When you wake up your older sisters and daddy will be home." Riza said, kissing each of them before walking out of the room. The telephone was ringing, so she sprinted down the stairs and picked it up quickly. "Hello?" she said quickly, out of breath. "Have you been running?" her husband's voice issued from the phone. "Only to answer the phone. I just put them to bed." Riza said, sitting on the couch. "How are my babies?" he asked, his voice sounding proud. "I can tell you one thing, they DON'T miss having their pictures taken." Riza joked, giggling.

"Haha, at least I can say that our friends have tons of photos now. And There's still at least 200 left." He said, the faint scratching of a pen coming through the phone. "Roy, is there something wrong? It's dead silent over there, and lunch is over." Riza asked curiously. There was silence for a minute, then a sigh. "Another town has disappeared, and more officers are being attacked. Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Edward, Alphonse, Bloch, and I have to go…" his voice was quiet and cool. Riza was quiet for a minute then, "When do you have to go?" she asked softly. "After Christmas." His answer was short, simple, and easy to understand. "Okay. You have to do what you have to do…" she answered, her voice restrained.

"Riza…I love you." He said, his voice hesitant. "I love you…now get back to your paperwork." She said, hanging up the phone quickly. She sighed, looking at the photos on the mantel. The fire crackled and the Christmas tree shimmered. Already it had tons of presents under it. There was their wedding photo, then one of them and all of their friends at the wedding, then one taken just recently. It had Tsuki, and Izumi and the others in it. Then there were pictures of the girls, pictures of the girls with the twins. There were pictures of just Roy and Riza, then pictures of them with the twins. There were three photos of just the twins.

She smiled. It would be okay, just as long as she had her family and friends. She retreated to the couch, and curled up with the fleece throw-over in blue that Roy had gotten her for her birthday. She was just intending to rest her eyes, but she ended up sleeping.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy smiled, and the girl's covered their mouths and he kneeled down in front of them. "Go check on Johnny and Cat (Nicknames for the twins, incase you're wondering), and if they're asleep leave them be, if not, play with them, they're probably bored. And remember to be careful." He told his daughters, and they nodded, rushing up the stairs silently. Roy stood up, and walked over to the couch, sitting on the edge, and taking his wife up in his arms, causing her eyes to flutter open, her amber pools drowsy.

"Roy…" she said, stretching, arching her back like a cat and wrapping her arms around his neck. "The girls have no school for the next two weeks, and I have the next three days off. Merry Christmas darlin." He said, smirking. "Haha, where are the girls?" she asked, sitting up fully. "Upstairs with Johnny and Cat." Roy said, getting up, and she stood up, stretching. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, they need to be fed, and I need to buy bottles soon." She said, folding up the throw over and putting it back on the couch.

"And it's getting cold in here. Let me go get more firewood…" Roy said, kissing her. "Roy." She said quietly. "Yes?" he said, stopping before he went into the dining room to get to the kitchen. "How am I supposed to do it alone?" she asked, hugging herself. "You're strong, Riza. You've always managed to pull through. And I think you'll do it again while I'm gone." He said, a smile on his face. She looked up at him, her eyes big and scared. "I had that dream again last night. The one where you never came back." She said. He looked down at the ground, where the white carpet met the hardwood floor. "I'm coming back." He said, and then he went out to get the wood. "I pray to whatever god there is, you will." She whispered, going to her children.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Christmas Day:

Everyone was there, opening presents, chattering, and above all, having fun. The girls were surrounded by tons of presents from everyone, and everyone was having fun just watching their faces light up. Riza smiled, she loved seeing them happy. The twins were upstairs, getting some extra sleep in, and there was a big ham baking in the oven, and the house was warm and toasty. Soon everyone was done opening their gifts, and the only person who wasn't was Riza.

"Riza, you did it again." Eve said simply. Riza chuckled, "I do it every Christmas, what makes you think I'd change now?" she said, picking up the first gift, which was from the girls. She unwrapped it, and her she smiled. "Its' gorgeous." She said, holding up a stained glass picture. It depicted a Dolphin jumping over an ocean wave, and it was nighttime. "Thank you girls, it's gorgeous. I'm glad you remembered I like Dolphins." Riza said, getting up and hanging it in the window. "Now open ours…" Amaya, Eve, Ed, and Al said together, shoving their gift at her.

"Okay, okay." She said, taking the gift and opening it. "Oh, you didn't…" she said, taking a glass sculpted Rose out of a box and smiling. "Now you have more knickknacks." Edward said, grinning. "From the four of us losers." Havoc said, tossing her an envelope. She rolled her eyes with a smile, and opened it, two gift cards falling out. "One's for grocery shopping, and the other is for clothes shopping, and the money comes directly out of our salaries, so feel free to go on a shopping spree, First Lady." Falman laughed. "You four, always were so thoughtful." She said, putting them in the coffee table drawer for safekeeping.

"This next one is from all of us, cause it cost us a pretty penny." Izumi said. "Oh no, you didn't. I wasn't serious." Riza said, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh yes you were. You should have seen the way your eyes lit up when you talked about having it." Izumi smiled, handing her a long thin package. Riza unwrapped it quickly and took it out of the box, looking over every detail. "It even has my name engraved into the butt." She said happily, her eyes sparkling. It was…the latest version of the shotgun. And it was brand spanking new.

Riza held it close as she went over to the front door and put it over the door, smirking. "I'd like to see those damn cats try and come up on my front lawn and take a crap again." She joked. "Mommy you promised!" Joy said, pouting. "I know, I'm not going to hurt them honey, just scare them really bad." Riza said, sitting back down next to her husband. "Well?" she said, looking pointedly at him. "What?" he said, a smirk twitching at his mouth. "Don't play stupid honey, it just makes you look ten times stupider than you already are." She said, patting his back causing everyone to laugh.

"No present for you." He said, crossing his arms. "Don't make me beg…" she said, poking him. He twitched, and shook his head. "You insulted me. No present for you." He said. Two screaming cries came from upstairs, and Riza was off the couch in a second. "I didn't want no damn present from you anyway, slick." She said, kissing him on the cheek and rushing up the stairs. "Did you forget her present?" Edward asked quickly when she disappeared. "I'm insulted Edward, do you think I would forget to please my wife on Christmas day?" Roy said, standing up. "Now all of you get up off the floor and into the chairs we've oh so graciously provided for you." He said, waving his hand towards the chairs.

"Crap, he's acting weird, and it's scary." Havoc said, balancing Joy and Elicia on his lap. "Uncle Jean, why is daddy acting funny?" Elicia asked cutely holding her new china doll. "Because he's crazy." Havoc said, snickering when his boss gave him a look. "Trisha! Be nice to your cousin." Eve said, scolding her one year old. The now walking baby Trisha smiled big and continued to look at her 3 month old cousin Evan, who looked like his daddy with his mother's eyes.

"So what the hell did you get her?" Amaya asked. "I got her two things. The first one is a complete record of songs that I sang and recorded for her to play while I'm away. The second gift, is something she doesn't really need, but has been staring at everytime we pass the damn jewelry store." Roy answered, bringing out a record and putting it in the record player. "Look who came to join the party." Riza said, walking down the stairs, carrying a baby in each arm. "Oh give me those!" Eve said, snatching them away as Alphonse picked up Trisha, and everyone laughed as music filled the room, and Riza whirled around. She looked at her husband, extremely surprised as she heard his voice fill the room. (Remember, Roy has that incredible singing voice!)

Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go

I hope you understand…

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

"Roy Mustang, you are bad." She said, as he took her in his arms and began to dance with around the room. "Ohh daddy can sing just as good as mommy." Joy said, swaying to the music on her uncle's leg. Eve swayed to the music, playing with the twins and keeping them happy while their mommy and daddy had fun.

There's no hurry  
Don't you worry  
We can take out time  
Come a little closer  
Lets go over  
What I had in mind

Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

"There's side A filled with songs, and a side B filled with songs. And I sung them all for you." Roy said, twirling her out then back in. "You are a sweetheart." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Only the best for my woman." Roy grinned, kissing her lips. "I feel silly for the gift I got you now…" Riza said, blushing slightly as she looked up at him. "Oh? What did you get me?" he asked, twirling her around again.

Ain't nobody ever love nobody  
The way that I love you  
We're alone now  
You don't how  
Long I've wanted to

Lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand

I've been thinking bout this all day long  
never felt a feeling that was quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
I Can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

"I'm not telling." Riza snickered as the song ended and another immediately came on. "Oh this is the song you sang at our wedding…" she whispered, putting a hand to her mouth. "And this is the gorgeous necklace you've been staring at in the store window for the past two months." Roy said, giving her a square case, and she opened it to reveal a diamond necklace with one medium sized-blue diamond heart in the center and surrounded by small circle white diamonds. "You spoiled me!" she said, taking it out of the box, and he helped her put it on over her locket that he had given a couple Christmases before.

"You never spoil me like that!" Amaya, Eve, Izumi, and Maria yelled at the respective husbands. "Because we're not a Fuhrer, and we're not made out of money, and we have kids to provide for!" The husbands answered, twitching. "He does pay you all a hefty salary…" Riza said, plucking three gifts out from under the tree and handing them to her husband. "Ha! I got you two, and you got me three, I knew I should have gotten that perfume." Roy said, and she shook her head, smacking him on the shoulder.

He took the blue wrapped one and opened, and it had a golden frame around it, a picture of Joy, Elicia, Jonathan, and Caitlyn, all wearing fancy clothes and smiling at the camera, with a background full of flowers. He smiled, setting it on his lap, and opened the next one, which was a picture of all his friends, posing and smirking at him all dressed up fancy, with a city street background behind him. He smirked, shaking his head, and opened the last one, and smiled even wider. It was a beautiful glamour shot of his wife, posing, very sexily in his opinion on a small couch, wearing a ruby red dress, with her hair down up, and fluffy boa wrapped around her arms, with a slight hint of lip gloss on her lips. And of course, she had Black Hayate sitting beside her.

"Something to help you get by while you're away." Riza said, sitting down lightly beside him. "They're perfect. I love them. And there's the doggy!" he said, hugging the pictures to his chest. "Who in the world?" Riza said, shooting out of her seat as there was a sharp knocking at the door. Hayate barked, growling at the door. "No, Hayate, back." Riza commanded, going to the door and opening it.

"What in the world?" Riza said, looking at the snow covered earth. There was nobody there. She looked down at the ground, and there was a single red rose with a note tied to it. She frowned and picked it up, bringing it in and shutting the door. She flipped open the note at everyone' curious looks, and dropped the rose, shock written clearly on her face. "No…" she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand as the song on the record player changed. "Riza, breathe." Roy said sharply, getting up and taking the note from her, and sat her down on the couch. "What does it say?" Edward asked, standing up quickly.

"Heh, they've stooped so low as to try and ruin Christmas have they?" Roy said, handing the note to Edward. "They could still be out there, do you want us to go look?" Edward said quickly, passing the note to Alphonse. "Riza, don't believe them. We're all going with Roy tomorrow, and with all of us men guarding him, there's no possible way they could take him." Alphonse said, passing the note to Havoc. "As for this…" Izumi said, picking up the rose, and tossing it out the door before closing it again. "They can take it back." She finished, sitting back down beside her husband.

"I need to go check on the ham…" Riza said absently, getting up and going into the kitchen. Amaya handed baby Evan to Edward and followed after her quickly. "Riza…you shouldn't let them get to you, that's exactly what they want." She said, helping Riza baste the ham and start cooking the other things. Like baked beans, yams, rolls, beans, cheese corn, corn bread, tossed salad, apple pie, cherry pie, pumpkin pie, peach cobbler, apple cobbler, blueberry cobbler, and carrot cake. "I know…but I can't help…along with the dreams I've been having, this just makes him leaving all the more harder." Riza said, mixing the paste for the pies and cobblers.

"I've been having those kind of dreams myself. But I know Ed, and I know that if he did get caught, he'd do everything in his power to come back to me. And knowing your Roy, he'd set fire to those bastards, and crawl across hot glass to get back to you." Amaya said, getting out the yams and beans. Riza smiled, shaking her head. "Then I would have to scold him for doing such a thing for a woman like me." She said, buttering the pans. "And then I'd smirk and say, but you're my perfect, gorgeous angel, and I just couldn't wait to get back to you." Roy's voice floated to the two as he entered the kitchen.

"Here, help her, I hear my kid crying." Amaya said, handing him two cans of beans. He took the beans as she ran out of the room. "I love you." He said, kissing her cheek as she rolled out the dough. "I know you do, you can't go five minutes without telling me." She laughed, giving him a smile. "What am I supposed to do with these?" he asked, looking at the two cans of beans. Riza laughed, shaking her head. "Never you mind, go entertain, I'll be fine." She said, looking up at him. "Are you absolutely positive?" he said, looking deep into her eyes. "No. But I need to cook everyone's dinner." She smiled, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You all be careful going home." Riza said as they watched their friends go later that night. "WE will. See you at the train station tomorrow!" Amaya called back, getting into the car with Edward, Al, and Eve. Riza smiled and shut the door. "Girls are in bed, twins are sleeping, and the house is clean!" Roy cheered, dropping into his chair. Riza smiled, and crawled into his lap, snuggling up to him. "I love you." She said, kissing his neck, and inhaling his cologne. His hand rested on her hip, and his other holding her close to him. "I promise to come back. I couldn't live without you." He said, kissing her softly.

"Come on, let's go to bed." She said, sitting up and running a hand through his messy midnight black hair. He smiled and followed her up the stairs, and unclipped her hair as soon as she shut the door. "Roy." She said, turning to him and melting when she saw his smile. "Riza." He mimicked, taking her hand and leading her to the bed. She rolled her eyes, and sat on his lap, facing him. "You're so gorgeous…" he said, pushing some of her golden blonde hair back. "No, I am not. I look like every other woman on this planet." She said, tracing patterns on the inside of his hands.

"No you're not, Riza. Your eyes are a unique color, and no blonde is lucky enough to have what you have. And you're a fiery blonde. I like fire." Roy said, kissing her lightly. "You love fire." Riza said, tilting her head back as he kissed down her jaw line. "Mm, you're right I do love fire. I also love to play with it, but you know what I'm desperately in love with more than both of those?" he asked, laying her gently down on the pillows. "No, tell me." She said, her hands above her head. "You." He smiled, kissing her lips softly at first, then more demanding. He pulled back a few minutes later, and she held his face in her hands, her eyes glowing with sincerity. "Make love to me, Roy Mustang." She said, breathing heavily.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

LEMON WARNING! Music to listen to (I Need You By LeAnn Rimes):

"I planned on it." He said, leaning down and kissing her again while she unbuttoned his shirt. "Roy," she said between kisses as he unbuttoned her shirt as well. "Yes, darling?" he murmured, throwing her shirt across the room. "How the hell are we suppose to have sex without waking up two babies and two girls?" she asked, arching her back as he undid her pants. "That's easy sweet heart. I just kiss you every time I make you, you know what." He said, un-snapping her bra and throwing it across the room as well.

"And how many times tonight do you plan to do that?" Riza asked coyly, unzipping his pants and helping him pull them off. "As many times as I can until I'm too damn tired." He answered smugly, holding her to him. "I demand foreplay." She said, pressing her chest against his. "Of course my sweet, you shall get your beloved foreplay. But I demand to be able to manipulate at anytime." He said. She kissed him thoroughly before giving him an answer. "Manipulate away, Mustang." She said as he laid her back down on the pillows.

He kissed down her neck, nipping here and there, then made his way down to her breasts, and nipped at both of them before kissing on her stomach, causing her to shut her eyes quickly. "See, I still know where your favorite pleasure spot is." He murmured, flicking his tongue across her flat stomach (she exercised that baby fat away, she did!). She let out a little whimper as he nudged her legs part, and kissed further down her stomach. "So gorgeous…" he murmured, getting closer to her most pleasurable spot.

She sucked in a breath as he felt him devour her, causing the desire pooling in her lower stomach to tighten. She moved her hands to his hair, and ran them through the untidy mess, her breath catching as she got closer to her breaking point. "Roy…" she whispered, closing her eyes as she felt it coming. "Yes baby, I know. I know." He said, smirking as he continued to devour her greedily, loving every second of it.

She came, and let out a whimper, not wanting to do what she usually did, for fear what waking her children, who resided just down the hall. He cleaned it all up of course, and when he kissed her, she could taste a hint of herself on him. "Roy, you're amazing…" she whispered against his lips. "Mm, I know I am…" he said, cupping her breast and loving the way her eyes clouded up with heart filled desire, love and lust. "Tell me Riza…" he said, nipping her earlobe, causing her to shiver. "Tell you what?" she said, trembling as his hands moved around her body, leaving searing fiery trails behind them.

"Tell me how much you want me." He said, kissing her cheek, then her lips. "Ohh, you wanna play that game…" she said, a smile coming to her lips. "Come on baby, tell me." He said, kissing her left hand and giving her a meaningful look. "I want you…" she said, snapping her eyes shut as he entered her with a thrust of his hips. "That's my girl." He chuckled, thrusting into her again, this time slower. A soft cry escaped her lips, her chest rising up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her lips sweetly, going in and out of her at a nice slow pace. "Roy please…" she said, tilting her head back.

"Nope, drawn out and long is tonight's theme sweet heart." He teased, thrusting into her quicker than the last time, causing her to moan. He could feel her heart beat faster as he pulled her against his chest. "God damnit Roy…don't make me beg." She said, thrusting her hips against his. "But I want you too." He said, nipping at her neck, causing her to whimper, and arch her back more. "You bastard…please…" she begged, kissing him. "IF that's what you really want, Riza…" he chuckled, picking up the pace, causing her to smile and thrust her hips against his.

She sucked in a deep breath as she felt her breaking point come closer, and his grip tightened on her, he was getting close too. "Hey Roy…" She murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck more. "Yes darlin'?" he said, his voice constricted. "I love you." She whispered as she came, and he kissed her quickly as she let out a moan, and he came inside her. He rolled over beside her, and she closed her eyes, white lights still flooding her vision. "Oh dear god that was wonderful…" she said, blinking and shivering. He smirked and pulled the covers over them.

END LEMON

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She turned over, facing him, and placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat. "My beauty…" he said, stroking her cheek as she scooted closer. "Manipulative bastard…" she smiled, pressing her lips to his bare chest. "I love you." He said, kissing her forehead, and stroking her golden hair. "Not as much as I love you." She said, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her one last time before drifting off to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Take care of each other. Don't let yourselves die of boredom." Edward joked as they all stood at the train station the next day. Amaya pushed back her curls with one hand, while the other held Evan, whom Edward kissed on the head, smiling fondly at his son. "Daddy don't go…" Elicia sobbed, clinging to Roy's pant leg. "I have to go sweet heart. You and Joy have to take care of your baby brother and sister and your momma while I'm gone. You have to be strong for them." He said, bending down and hugging his two daughters. He straightened up and went over to the twins in their strollers, and gave them each a kiss before turning to his wife.

"I'll call when I can. I'll be back…as soon as I can." He said, tapping his shirt pocket where the photos were. "Oh god damnit…" she muttered, throwing herself against him and embracing him tightly, tears springing up in her eyes. "I love you, I love you so much Roy." She said, shutting her eyes tightly, her heart breaking. She felt his strong arms go around her, holding her against him tightly. "I love you, my gorgeous Riza." He said, kissing her, and holding her tightly against him, his eyes hard.

"I love you." Al said, kissing Eve chastely, and kissing his daughter quickly as the whistle blew on the train. "All aboard!" the conductor yelled. "Let's go Roy!" Havoc hollered. "Yeah Come on Ed!" Breda hollered. "You to Alphonse!" Fuery said, poking his head out of a window. Roy gave Riza a quick kiss. "Don't ever stop." He said, picking up his bag and rushing to the train. "I love you Maya…" Edward said, kissing her one last time before he rushed after his brother and superior officer.

"Roy…" Riza whispered, tears running down her face. The train began to pull out of the station an they all hung out the windows, waving and smiling. Elicia and Joy attached themselves to Riza's leg and Riza blew her husband a kiss and he caught it, pressing it to his heart. "I want my Ed back…" Amaya said as the train sped out of sight. "God…the next how ever long it'll be that they're gone is going to be so damn depressing…" Eve said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Depressing…I cried…REVIEW…


	7. Missing In Action

Chapter Seven "Missing In Action…"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

(Sequel to 'Confessions of a Brigadier General')

stupidlinethingystillwon'twork...growls...oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riza rushed out of the bathroom, and down the stairs as she heard the girls rushing out of their rooms at the phone ringing. Tying her robe tighter, she picked up the phone promptly, pushing back her messy wet hair. "Mustang residence." She said, looking at the girls. "You sound out of breath, were you upstairs?" her husband's voice issued from the other line. A smile creeped up onto her face and she looked at the girls, nodding her head.

"I just got out of the shower, Jonathan and Caitlyn weren't easy getting to bed today." She said, setting down on the couch. "How are they?" he asked, a scraping sound coming from his end of the line. "They're doing great. Joy scored highest in her class in the History exams. And Elicia is the most creative of hers. Jonathan tried to crawl today, and Caitlyn tried to follow his suit." Riza said, wrapping an arm around Elicia, who crawled into her lap. "Haha, tell not to start walking without daddy there, he has pictures to take." Roy's laugh resounded from the other line, and her heart gave a vicious tug.

"I could tell them that. How's it going out there?" she answered him, looking into the flames of the fire. "We've got a couple leads as to where they're hiding…nothing else." Roy said discreetly, and she could hear the snap of his fingers. "What did you just light?" Riza asked quickly. "Havoc's cigarette, he couldn't find his matches." He said easily. "Heh, he's still smoking his life away I suppose?" Riza asked, shutting her eyes easily. "Yes and it's almost ten, are those girls asleep?" Roy asked as he heard Joy's giggle. "If they were, you woke them up when you rang the phone darling, tell them goodnight." She said, handing the phone to Joy first.

"Dad, when are you coming home?" Joy asked quickly, pushing back her dark midnight hair, and leaning against her mother. "I'm gonna be home soon honey, real soon, don't worry about me." Her father's voice said. "Okay, night dad." Joy said, handing the phone to Elicia when her father told her good night. "Daddy, I drew a picture for you for when you get home, but I don't know how long it'll last without Hayate eating it, so you better come home soon." Elicia said cutely, holding the phone like her real father used to. Roy's laughter came from the other end, and she giggled.

"I'll be home as soon as I can sweetheart. Daddy just has one more piece of business to take care of." Roy said. "Okay, love you daddy, night." Elicia said, running after her sister as she gave the phone to her mother. "Roy…they miss you." Riza said, watching her girl's race up the stairs. "I know it, and I'll be home soon, don't worry." Roy assured her, and she could swear she heard his chair tipping back. "Being Lieutenant Fuhrer isn't exactly easy for a woman like me either. I'm almost sorry I force you to do your paperwork." Riza giggled, crossing her legs. "I got used to it. What are you doing?" he asked, and she pushed back her hair. "Sitting on the couch, looking at the fire, and talking to you. What are you doing?" Riza replied, smiling.

"Watching Edward jack off while using the other phone to talk to Amaya." Roy joked, and Riza held the phone away from her ear as Edward yelled, "SCREW YOU MUSTANG!" "Roy Jonathan Mustang, that is not funny." Riza said as her husband chuckled into it. "You should have seen the guys when I said it Darlin', I swear." He laughed, and she smiled, her heart giving another tug. "I'm sure they got a real hoot at Ed's expense." She replied coolly, pushing her hair back. "I love you, Riza." He said, his tone serious. "I love you, Roy." She said, sighing in a heartbroken way.

"I promise to be home as soon as I can. There's nothing more I'd rather do right now than just crawl into bed and hold you right now. It's been two and a half months, baby. I want to try and be back before our anniversary." His voice was sincere and it sounded heart broken as well. "If you can't, I'll just listen to record you made me for Christmas all day, and put my wedding dress on." Riza teased, making a kissing noise. "I can picture you doing that…" Roy said, making a kissing noise back.

"Are you going to let me go to bed now, Roy?" she whispered, her eyes glittering as the fire crackled. "Dream of me, Riza. Dream of me holding you forever." He said, his tone serious and filled with love. "I will, as long as you promise to dream of me kissing you endlessly." Riza said, snapping her eyes shut as a tear slid down her cheek. "I promise. I love you, Riza." He said. "I promise too. I love you, Roy." She whispered and hung up the phone, going up to her bedroom. She put on her nightgown and crawled into bed, hugging his pillow to her. It smelled of him and his brand of cologne. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall out. Then she fell asleep, and she dreamed of him, and only him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Riza moved quickly around the office, and in between paperwork and taking care of the twins, she had no time to allow her bad feeling to sink in. But she knew she couldn't avoid it when two soldiers burst into the office. She looked up from her paperwork quickly, and stood up, and the girls looked away from theirs too. "First Lady Mustang, ma'ma…" one of them said, saluting her nervously. "Yes, what is it?" Riza asked quickly, waving a hand at them to be at ease.

"We have some rather bad news from the West…" the other said, looking sad all of the sudden. She sucked in a breath, "What is it?" she asked softly. "We are sorry to inform you, that Fuhrer Mustang, and his subordinates Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Armstrong, and Bloch have all been pronounced as Missing In Action. They are nowhere to be found, and there were blood stains in their hotel room when the officers in the West went to search for them at noon." The first one said.

Riza began to tremble, "Is there anything else?" she whispered, looking away quickly, and Eve choked out a sob, crumpling into her chair and hugging her knees. Amaya hugged herself and cried silently. "No, ma'ma." The second said. "Very well. Inform me if anything, anything at all happens, for now, leave us." Riza said, waving them away. They saluted and left quickly. She sat down, staring straight ahead. "Missing in action, doesn't exactly mean they're dead, does it?" Eve sobbed, her startling greens eyes bright. "No, it doesn't, Ed's still alive, and I know it! He wouldn't go without a fight!" Amaya said, shaking with sobs.

Riza breathed slowly, and just stared straight ahead, not wanting to believe it as she felt her heart tear into pieces slowly. "Roy…" she breathed out, putting a hand to her heart. "They're not dead…they are not dead!" Ross said, holding her baby girl and crying. "Roy…" Riza said more urgently, tears slipping out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DANTE?" Edward yelled, tugging against his chains. "Let us go, you fucking bitch!" Havoc yelled, tugging against his chains as well. "Oh my, Edward, your friends have heard about me. I just thought you'd all like to meet my new line of Homunculi. They're simply dying, no pun intended, to meet you all." Dante snickered, clapping her hands. Roy's eyes widened as the seven homunculi stepped into the dank chamber. "M-Maes…" he said, and then his eyes hardened.

"Indeed, Fuhrer Mustang, You'll see I made Homunculi of several people you know. Maes and Gracia Hughes, Jason Kellerman, Your wife's sister's husband, and low and behold, your daughter Joy's mother." Dante said, a smirk on her face. "You stupid dumb bitch!" Edward yelled, furiously tugging against his binds. "And these other two, are two people you killed in Ishbal. Fran and Kenny Rockbell." Dante finished. Roy shut his eyes and looked away, pissed off beyond belief.

"Dante, you've sunk so low…what do you want?" Alphonse asked, glaring at her, his temper rising. "I want your wives to suffer, as I had to suffer with your father!" Dante screamed, anger clearly evident on her face. "LET US GO! Unlike you and our bastard father, we have kids at home!" Edward yelled struggling. "Oh they'll just have to suffer without their darling daddies, wont' they? The pathetic little dears." Dante said venomously. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Roy yelled, struggling to get out of his chains. "Heh, I believe you're the one who married your precious First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye wasn't it? It's a good thing I brought Kellerman back then. He thirsts for her blood." Dante smirked.

"You leave my wife alone you bitch!" Roy yelled, his wrists bleeding from the struggle. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, unlike Edward and Alphonse's wives, you and Miss Hawkeye share a bond stronger than any other. And with the philosopher's stone, I'll be able to take her body." Dante said, turning to go. "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Roy yelled angrily, struggling again, ignoring the searing pain in his wrists. The seven homunculi and Dante left the room, laughing, and he sank against the wall, his chains clanking.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Havoc hissed, glaring at the bowl of water set in front of him like he was some animal. "We just have to wait, and have faith that girls will know where we are…" Alphonse said, letting out a long breath. "Damnit…damnit, damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!" Roy yelled, knocking his bowl of water against the front of the cell where it shattered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"NO! I WANT MY DADDY BACK!" Elicia screamed, running after her sister, and Riza heard both doors slam shut. She sank against the wall, sobbing, and hugging her legs to her chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she cried, feeling shattered and miserable. "Roy…please come back, please just come back!" She sobbed harder, banging her fists on the floor. "I can't do this without you!" she screamed angrily, sinking down to the floor completely, and sobbing her, her body shaking. "Roy…come back…I can't live without you…" she whispered, convulsing and sobbing harder.

dundundunxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Days passed, those days turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into months. Soon Riza turned 28 (Correct me if I'm wrong), and Jonathan and Caitlyn turned a year old. Elicia turned 8, and Joy turned 14. Eve turned 18, and Trisha turned 2, Amaya turned 21, and her baby turned a year old. Roy and Riza had been married for three years; Eve and Alphonse 2 (at least) and Amaya and Edward had been married for one.

Everyone grew accustomed to them not being there, nobody gave up on finding them, they just grew accustomed to the fact that they had no Fuhrer. Then one day, hope blossomed with one faithful clue.

booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We have to go to the Western city." Amaya said, hefting her baby up on her hip. "But it's only a clue, we don't really know that they're there." Eve said skeptically. "This is our men we're talking about here, not to mention some of our best friends." Ross interjected. "So it's settled then. We'll leave the children here with Rose, Sheska, Mason and Izumi's husband, while myself, Eve, Amaya, Ross, and Izumi go to Western city." Riza said quickly, picking up the phone to book tickets on the next available train. "Gather up your best weapons and alchemy girls, we're going hunting." Riza said, dialing the number.

Vip, Swoosh, Wham, Click, Frump, and Clack. Those described the noises in the almost empty compartment on the train to Western City. With their hair tied back, and their weapons at the ready, there were 5 very pissed yet clam women ready to kick some Homunculus ass. Riza had all 8 of her guns strapped to her body, and hidden back-up ammo too. Amaya wore her gloves with the Electric Wave symbol stitched into them. Eve wore her emerald green pendant around her neck, and Ross had all these little handy dandy weapons ready. Izumi had, I don't know her alchemy is so fucking awesome she doesn't need gloves or pendants….

"God, I wish this damn train would move faster." Eve said, looking out the window. "I hope they're okay…they've been gone for a year…" Amaya said, looking at her gloves. "Of course they're okay. They're strong, they're men. Oh god, they were doomed form the minute they were captured…" Izumi laughed, and everyone laughed with her. "I can't wait to see Armstrong again. I've been dying to hear him say, 'its been passed down the Armstrong line for generation after generation!" Ross giggled.

"I've been dying to see Roy again…Jonathan and Caitlyn…they don't even know they have a father. He missed their first words; he missed their first steps. He's been deprived of some of the most vital moments of their life…Joy and Elicia gave up on him coming home a long time ago. And I've had to sleep alone for the past year and two months. Sometimes, at night, I could swear I heard him, or saw him lying next to me." Riza said, looking distantly out the window. "Well, we're getting them back now, we don't have to be alone anymore. We stayed strong, and we had faith, and it all paid off." Amaya said self-assuringly.

gogogogogogogogogogogogoFMAGIRLSGOGO!gogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogo

After a few more hours, they arrived in Western City, and it was drizzling. "Hohenheim said he would meet us here, now where the hell is he?" Riza muttered, looking around. "I'm right here, we have to move quickly before Dante is informed we've arrived. We have to sneak into her headquarters. There's not much time, lets move quickly ladies." Hohenheim's voice came from behind them. "Right. You better not be lying, Hohenheim, or so help me god…" Amaya said as they followed after him. "Be rest assured that I have found them." He said, moving through an alleyway.

After a few more minutes they were in the heart of the city, facing a sewer drain. "Its' down through here, lets go." He said, hefting it up, and jumping down it. "Great, my hair will be dirty for a month." Eve whined, jumping after her Father-In-Law. "Oh shut up, at least you'll have Al." Amaya said, jumping in after her, then Riza, then Ross, and lastly Izumi, who pulled the heavy lid, back over the sewer drain. "God is smells like rotten potatoes." Ross said, plugging her nose. "That would have to be the dead rats Gluttony likes to eat." Hohenheim said. "Oh gross." Eve said, plugging her nose as well. They moved quickly through a series of drains, all with rushing water the color of slime.

"Damn her to hell for having an underground liar. I'll definitely be kicking her ass." Amaya muttered, kicking an old tire to the side as they rushed past a drainpipe. Then they heard yelling. "That's Ed!" Amaya said, her eyes lighting up. Then there was another yell. "That's Roy!" Riza said, excitement filling her.

yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayay

"They gave up on you long ago! They're not coming for you!" The Homunculus that looked like Hughes yelled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "FUCK YOU! YOU SUCK!" Edward yelled, struggling against his chains. None of them looked too good from the last time we saw them. They were all growing beards, and they were deathly pale and their wrists and ankles were cut and bloody from struggling so much. "They don't love you anymore! They've found new lovers." The homunculus that looked like Gracia said, laughing diligently. She was Sloth, Hughes was Pride, the ones that looked like Winry's parents were Lust and Envy, The one that was like Kellerman was Wrath, and the one that was Riza's dead brother-in-law was Greed. And there was still the same old Gluttony.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Roy yelled angrily, his eyes hard. Let me tell you, he looked good with stubble (Epi 25), but with a full-fledged beard, no, it just didn't fit him.

ewRoywithabeard...NOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Intro The Opening Music to Buffy The Vampire Slayer)

Riza kicked the door open, holding her 45. Caliber up. Now, let me describe the scene. The seven sins were all standing around, looking smug, then all of the sudden Hohenheim and five women, looking deadly bust in, and they look HOT. Riza was wearing tight fitting blue jeans, with a short sleeved blue women's muscle shirt, and she had her guns strapped to her body, with her military boots on, and her hair up in it's regular clip. Amaya and Eve were wearing the same short of thing, only Amaya's was red, and Eve's was green. Ross was wearing a black one, and Izumi was wearing her normal outfit, because she was cool like that.

"You were saying, you son of a bitch?" Riza said, cocking her head to the side. "What the fuck? How did you find us!" Wrath said angrily. "We had some help. Never mind that you look like people we know, we aim to kill you. You want to put a fight, that's fine and dandy. But this is the end of the line." Amaya said, holding her hand up with her gloves, ready to clap, snap, anything. "We've been deprived of our husbands for over a year. Our children have grown up not knowing their fathers." Eve said, taking her attack stance. "Oh boo fucking hoo." Lust said, uncrossing her arms.

"How would you like it, if your two daughters gave up on their father coming back. How you like it, if your two twins didn't even know they had a daddy? How would like it, if their first steps, their first words were said and taken without their dad being there? HOW THE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU HAD TO SLEEP ALONE EVERY NIGHT, WONDERING HOW THE HELL YOU WERE GOING TO GET THROUGH THE NEXT DAY WITHOUT FEELING HIS KISS, HIS TOUCH, HIS WORDS OF LOVE? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ONCE YOU BITCH!" Riza yelled, firing her gun off once.

"Ooo, guys I think we have the wrath of god coming down upon us." Pride chuckled, crossing his arms. "DAMN STRAIGHT, YOU WANNA BE!" Ross yelled, glaring at him. "What's going on down here? I told you not to hurt them, they're our…" Dante yelled, coming into the room and stopping as soon as she saw the new arrivals. "Dante, how nice to see you again." Hohenheim said, a slight smirk on his face. "Hohenheim, you bastard!" Dante seethed, narrowing her eyes. "That's right, I came to get my sons and their friends back." Hohenheim said.

"Haha! It's the almighty Earth Alchemist you guys, look at her green pendant, aim for it. She can't do alchemy without it." Envy said quickly. Eve cocked her head to the side, "It's not nice to mess with Mother Nature…" she said coolly, clapping her hands and putting them out towards Envy and Gluttony, and vines with thorns spurted out, wrapping themselves tightly around them. "We can't move!" Envy yelled at Dante, who looked surprised. "Did we tell you all that we've been training? Our power has grown stronger." Amaya smirked, snapping her fingers and shocking Pride and Wrath together, knocking them out with 5000 bolts.

wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

(Intro Opening theme to Charmed)

"Oh what a pity…I was so looking forward to having the Flame Alchemist to myself…" Lust said, uncrossing her arms. "Not a chance in hell." Riza smirked, bringing out her second gun and firing off three rounds into Lust's body. "Unfortunately, that's not enough to kill you, but this is enough to kill both you and Envy." Riza said, bring out a photo of Winry when she was little with Pinako and her parents. "No!" Dante yelled as Riza ripped the photo, and Lust and Envy both disappeared. "You made them so weak this time around, Dante." Izumi laughed, taking out Pride and Sloth's weakness. Bones from their graves.

"We hated ourselves for defacing some of the greatest people's final resting places, but it had to be done. Find peace in the after life!" Eve said, as Amaya shocked the bones to dust. Pride and Sloth disappeared. "Now for Greed and Wrath." Ross said, taking out a skull and hand, tossing them on the floor and Izumi lit a match on fire, and Eve helped set both of them on fire. Greed and Wrath disappeared. "Now, the final one. This was hard to find." Riza said, taking out a pocket watch and tossing it on the floor, shooting it over and over till Gluttony disappeared. "Now there's you to deal with." Hohenheim said, taking out a ring.

(Intro Music "Come To Jesus" by Mindy Smith)

"No! How could I be defeated so easily!" Dante screamed, looking furious. Riza slipped her two guns back into their places, and looked around, spotting a single key on a hook on the far wall. "Eve, Amaya cover me quickly." She said, getting a small running start and then taking a roll in the air, dodging Dante's alchemy. "You forget you're messing with scorned women, Dante? I went through the toughest military training, and I was in Ishbal. I could've sworn to god I saw my share of Bullshit, but then I met you." Riza laughed, taking out her gun, and shooting at Dante before rolling across the floor quickly as Eve's water splash technique shot out of Eve's hands, and stood up, nipping the key off the wall. "Izumi, I believe you brought the men's things?" Riza said, pushing back a stray lock of hair, and slipping her gun back in its place.

"Fuhrer's gloves, Armstrong's, uh…things, Edward's gloves, Al's gloves, and I think that's it…then we have razor's waiting at the hotel…" Izumi said, dodging a spurt of Amaya's electricity. "Sorry Izumi Chan!" Amaya called, a smile on her face as her long red braid flipped over her shoulder. "Not a problem, just kick that bitch's ass!" Izumi hollered. "HELLO! A little help?" Edward yelled. "Maybe we should leave him there?" Izumi suggested to Riza, who laughed as she dodged Dante's alchemy again.

"Nah, his son's waiting at home." Riza said, straightening up again, and rushing to the door of the cage. "Once this is over, remind me to thank you, Lieutenant!" Armstrong and Havoc yelled. "No, no boys. It's not a problem. Just next time, don't get captured. You stupid fucking idiots." Riza said, her eyes flashing. "It's not our fault! It was the god damn crack of dawn, and they attacked us in our sleep, and took our weapons, it's a good thing you brought the back-ups." Edward said quickly as Riza fiddled with the key and the door. "This isn't the right key, son of a god damn bitch!" she let out a frustrated yell, kicking the door, and it busted open. "Never mind!" she said quickly, rushing into the cage, and running across the large space to the wall where the were all chained. "There's no key for the fucking chains!" Izumi yelled.

"Hello, alchemist!" Riza yelled, snatching her husband's gloves from Izumi's pocket. "Oh, right…" Izumi said, smacking her head, and clapping her hands together, and pressing them to the wall, and all the chains turned to jello. "No time for talking, all of you get it together, grab your shit from Izumi, if you don't have shit, find something, and go help the others kick that bitch's ass." Riza said, shoving the gloves at her husband and rushing out of the cage, dodging various bursts of alchemy.

"Haha! I'm back bitches!" Roy yelled, snapping his fingers and wincing, but nonetheless letting out a burst of fire. And soon, there were gunshots, yells, bursts of alchemy, and much yelling going through the room. "Are you boys done drawing that circle yet!" Hohenheim yelled at his sons. "Yeah dad, move her towards it!" Edward yelled, throwing a piece of chalk at the wall, and standing up quickly. "Not…A…PROBLEM!" Eve yelled using her strong wind forces and pushing Dante into the circle, and Hohenheim destroyed the locket and Dante within the circle.

goodbye...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yay, they all have no beards!" Amaya said, holding up bandages as the train moved forward. They were going back to Central, and the men had all just finished shaving, now it was time to feed them and bandage up their wounds. "Fooood." Havoc moaned, buttoning up his shirt. "Yeah, yeah shut it Jean." Eve said, throwing a sandwich in a bag at him along with some chips. She tossed the same thing out to the other guys, and began to work on wrapping up Al's wrist wounds. Riza stayed at the end of the train, away from her husband and everyone else. It was weird, seeing him again, after not seeing him for a year and two months.

"Maybe now, hopefully it's all over…No more fucking taboos." Edward said, eating his sandwich while Amaya wrapped up his wounds. "I swear to god, Riza, you were fucking awesome in there." Eve giggled, looking up at her comrade. Riza looked up, startled. "Sorry, I missed that, what was it?" she said, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Riza, you're pale…get over here, NOW." Roy said, pointing to the seat beside him. She gave a short laugh, and stood up, taking all the guns off her body, and tossing them into the bag with everyone else's weapons, then she took off all her clips of bullets, and put them in there too.

"Hey, tell us about our kids! What the hell did we miss?" Bloch said quickly. Riza smiled bitterly, "Just about everything, I'm sorry to say. I had to deal with Joy becoming a woman two months ago, and then I had to take her bra shopping, and give both her and Elicia the talk. The twins don't know their father, and my house is a total disaster area. I celebrated my 28th birthday thinking, what if he's dead, what the hell do I do now. Almost killed myself till Eve and Amaya showed up, and slapped the shit out of me for being so stupid." She said, sitting beside her husband and beginning to wrap his wounds. They all stared at her in amazement.

"Trisha remembers you, a little bit…" Eve told Al. "Evan has seen pictures, but he hasn't ever said Daddy, just mommy." Amaya said, looking guilty. "God damnit…" Roy muttered, looking angry. "You mean to say we missed their first steps, and their first words?" Edward asked hollowly. "Yeah, life had to go on somehow…" Izumi said sadly.

lifegoeson...

Life went on, everything turned back to normal as soon as they reached Central. Rose, and the others, along with the children were waiting at the train station, and the men were welcomed back with open arms. Joy and Elicia cried the entire time their father held them, but the best moment of all, was when Trisha, Evan, Jonathan, and Caitlyn all said at the same time, looking at their respective fathers…was when they said, "Daddy."

wowowowowoowowowowoooooooooooooooooooooowowowowowowwoooooooooooooooo

Riza lay on her side, not facing her husband, who just on the other side of her. It was his first night back home. "Riza…" he said, sitting up. "I-I…we haven't been together for a long time…" Riza said shakily, sitting up, and pulling the sheets up to her chest. She looked over at him, her golden blonde hair falling down over shoulders. "I haven't changed, darlin'…I'm still the husband I was a year ago." He said, caressing her cheek. Her eyes filled up with tears. "You were gone for so long, I forgot what it was like…" she said, the tears falling off her cheeks and splattering onto the blankets.

"You want to remember?" he whispered, pushing some hair behind her ear, and letting his hand fall to her left hand, where rings sparkled. She looked up at him, putting her left hand to his cheek, and kissing him, her heart swelling as he kissed her back. He was really there, holding her, kissing her, touching her. He wasn't some fantasy she'd dreamt about for a year. She put her heart and soul into their lovemaking that night, and she got the same in return.

hotnessssssssooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Ooo, very interesting…very compact chapter. It's not over yet, folks! This is only chapter seven!


	8. Trashy Talk

Chapter Eight "Trashy Talk"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it. Song belongs to Shania Twain.

(Sequel to 'Confessions of a Brigadier General')

* * *

Riza loved living on the crystal clear waters of the lake. The house was on top of a nice little hill, with a path lined with flowers and stepping stones leading the way down to the boat dock where they had their own boat, and a little beach to swim off of. The house itself was three stories tall, with a basement and attic, surrounded by tall oaks and sycamores. It had three balconies, a porch going all the way around with a porch swing in the front and on the sides. The lawns were big and spacious and there were the prettiest gardens with almost every kind of flower you could imagine.

The bedrooms and the others room were large and stately, and the kitchen was equipped with all the latest appliances. In the living room there was a large fireplace and the furniture was all brand new and clean, and they even had new wardrobes. This had all been Roy's anniversary present to Riza. With the one year he had been gone, they'd been married for four years, and it was getting close to fall now, and things had changed since they had brought the men back from Dante's lair.

Riza had become pregnant again, but none of the other women had. The twins were growing up so fast, and they were going to be two soon. Joy had turned 15, and in November, Elicia would be 9. Roy being returned to power as Fuhrer, had straightened out the many problems that had built up during his absence, and life couldn't be any better.

Riza smiled as she let a rose petal fall onto the clear lake water as she leaned against a pole standing up on the boat dock, looking out at the sunset. It had been 9 months since they had saved the men from Dante and her Homunculi, and she was 8 months pregnant, with her belly poking out admirably. Her hair flowed a bit past her shoulders, and it had been freshly trimmed, and her eyes sparkled. To Roy, who was looking at her as he walked down the path to her, she couldn't look anymore gorgeous.

Upon reaching her, he spoke softly. "It's a beautiful sunset, but not as beautiful as you." He said, coming up beside her. She dropped the entire rose onto the lake, and it floated on the surface as she turned to him. "I'm flattered darling, really." She smiled, pushing some of her hair back. "You should be, I don't hand out compliments left and right, especially to my wife." He teased. She rolled her eyes, and smacked him on the shoulder, her other hand resting easily on her stomach. "Watch it I'm pregnant." She giggled, sliding her free hand into his right one, and pulling him closer.

"I know, and you look absolutely gorgeous with my child inside of you." He said, smirking. "OUR child. Unless you want a divorce. I could live with that." It was her turn to tease as she winked at him. He feigned hurt, and squeezed her hand. "You couldn't live without me." He said, kissing her lips lightly. "You're right. I couldn't, I would refuse to live without you." Riza said, lifting her other hand and putting it with his left. "I love you, Riza." He murmured, kissing her again. She smiled, and put his hands on her stomach as the baby kicked, and he smirked, pride and love evident in his eyes.

"Kicks like the twins did, huh?" he said softly, running his right hand over her stomach, causing her to shiver a little as he lifted her shirt. "Yes, but I've already thought of names. For both a boy, and a girl." Riza answered, clasping her hands behind her back. "It would be funny if we had twins again." Roy mused, laughing as she narrowed her eyes at him. "It would not Roy Mustang. I wouldn't let you touch me ever again." She said, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You wouldn't last a month without screwing me, Riza." He said cockily. "I would too, you egotistical asshole. I don't care if you are excellent at it or not. I don't think or breathe sex constantly unlike you." She shot back at him.

"Ow, that hurt baby." He said, nipping at her ear. "You suck at sucking up. I'm starting to get cold, lets go back up to the house." Riza giggled, taking his hand and walking back towards the house. "Aw damn, and I wanted to skinny dip." Roy said, pretending to be depressed. "Not a chance in hell, I would be mistaken for a whale." Riza said, walking easily back up the path. "I think you look dead sexy. In a mini-skirt." Roy laughed, squeezing her hand companionably.

* * *

Riza brushed out her hair in long strokes as she prepared for bed, and listened to her music box play it's soft tune. Her husband was putting the children to sleep, and reading the twins their bedtime story. He really was an amazing father; he just didn't want to admit it. She let out a little shiver as it started to rain outside, and moved to the balcony door to shut them, and then closed the curtains over them as lightning struck, and there was a low rumble of thunder. She pulled her white silk robe closer around her body, and shut the music box, and slipped under the covers of her king-sized bed.

A few minutes later, her husband slipped in, turning off the lights, and slipping into bed next to her, and she rolled over, snuggling up to him. "They actually like listening to the thunder and the rain, didn't even flinch." Roy said, placing a hand on her stomach. "They're such little sweethearts." Riza said, looking up at the deep blue canopy of their bed. "They get that from their momma." Roy said, pushing some hair away from her eyes. Riza put a hand over her husbands and looked over at him. "What is it?" he asked, sitting up. "I think my water just broke." Riza laughed, biting her lower lip as she felt a wave of pain come up.

"Oh god. Oh god…Uh…" Roy stumbled, trying to think clearly. "Roy, my bag. Call the others, and get the children. I'll go wait in the car." Riza said, getting out of the bed, and getting her military coat. Roy grabbed her bag, and she took it, laughing as he grabbed the phone off it's hook and dialed numbers quickly, then as she went out the door, he rushed to get the girls, and soon they were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

"God this one is taking longer than the twins did." Eve said, yawning sleepily, bouncing Trisha on her knee, and smiling. "Well it's just one baby this time, isn't it? And born at least a month early." Amaya said, holding a sleeping Evan. The men stood against the walls, talking, and they all looked at each other as they heard Riza give another almighty yell. "Damn…I would hate to be a woman. Squeezing a kid the size of a watermelon out that tiny hole." Havoc said, pushing his blonde hair back with a yawn. Amaya chuckled, and kissed her son's head. "It's well worth it when the child starts to grow…" she said fondly. Edward grinned as he looked at his wife and son.

"Come on, Mrs. Mustang, a couple more pushes. You're doing great!" the female doctor said. Riza squeezed Roy's hand and let out a deep breath, waiting for the next contraction to signal her push. As it came, she gave a hard push, and he bit back a yelp as his fingers nearly fell off from her squeezing. "Come on Riza…you can do this." Roy said, wiping her forehead with a cold rag, and then pushed her hair back. "One more push, come on girlfriend!" the female doctors said encouragingly. Riza laughed nervously, and took a deep breath, and pushed, and a baby's cries filled the delivery room.

"Say hello to your brand new baby boy." The doctor said warmly, handing Riza the boy in a blue bundle, freshly cleaned. "Oh." Riza said softly, looking down at her brand new son, and running a finger over his small lips, as he looked up at his mother and father. He had his father's looks no doubt in the world. The midnight black hair, the midnight blue eyes, and everything. It looked like the only thing he gotten from his mother were his lips. But if you looked closely, he had golden streaks through his midnight black hair.

"He's gorgeous." She whispered, tracing his facial features. "I have another boy." Roy said, a smirk on his face as he gazed down at his son. "Do we have a name?" The nurse asked softly, her pen and clipboard poised. "I have the perfect name." Roy said quickly, looking up. Riza smiled, "What is it?" she asked softly. "William Leon Alexander Mustang." Roy said, and Riza smiled. "I love it. William it is." She said, and the nurse wrote it down quickly, and smiled before rushing out of the room.

Riza looked back down at her son, admiring how much he looked like his daddy. "He's going to break every little girl's heart." She said, and began to feed him. "Of course he is, he's looks like me." Roy said cockily, smirking as his wife gave him a smile. "Roy…" she said, and he leaned down, kissing her lightly. "We do make the prettiest babies, don't we?" he said, looking at his son. "We do." Riza agreed.

* * *

After three days in the hospital, Riza and the baby were allowed to go home. The children simply adored their new baby brother, and he didn't fuss much at all. He was quiet, observant, and ate a lot, and did all the normal baby things, but he didn't cry much at all. Riza's pregnancy fat went away as fast as it had come, and she was just as surprised as anyone else, but of course Amaya offered the logical answer. "Well you water all your plants by hand, and you're going around the office and the house constantly, you're getting a lot of exercise, so it's only fitting that it go away quickly." Had been her answer.

Soon August passed, and October the sixth rolled around, in which a big event was held at the dance hall. It was Riza and the twins' birthday, and Roy had once again spoiled the three and went all out. Only select people had been invited, but it was crowded nonetheless, and everyone was abuzz with the latest gossip and what not. But that day, there had been an article in the newspaper, one that had upset Joy very much, and some of the women seemed to believe. One that neither the Fuhrer nor his wife had seen as of yet. But it was the talk of the party.

"Why is everyone glaring at me?" Riza asked Amaya and Eve as she made sure William was comfortable in his stroller. "I'm not really sure…" Amaya said, giving them a good hard glare back. Edward and Havoc came rushing over, but before they could stop her, Joy appeared, looking spiteful and angry. "YOU. You bitch!" she yelled angrily at her stepmother, who looked taken aback for a moment. "Joy Summer! You do not talk to me like that, especially in public." Riza said calmly, standing up. Edward and Havoc arrived out of breath, and Roy was coming over with the twins in tow, looking worried and furious with his daughter.

"You fucking bitch! Are you happy the way your precious life has turned out!" Joy all but screamed. "Just what are you talking about?" Riza said even more calmly, and Joy thrust the newspaper out at her, the front page holding a picture of Roy and Riza at their wedding, with the bold headline: "The Truth Revealed: The Real Reason Riza Hawkeye Married Our Fuhrer." Riza read aloud, the entire room going silent. Her forehead creased, and she went on. Her friends and husband listened curiously.

"On the popular belief that our First Lady loves her husband, and married him for that, and because she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, we have proof otherwise. Thanks to a reliable source, we now have reason to believe that she only married him for his money.

"Mrs. Mustang told me once, before the wedding, that the only reason she was marrying Roy Mustang was because he was the Fuhrer, and he was rich enough to give her what she wanted. That and, he couldn't possibly have any other woman love him, because he looked so damn ugly with his eye patch on. She also went on to say that she thought he wasn't fit to run this country, and that he needed her to consult for advice before he screwed everything up." The source told us at the Central times. Finding that this may be true, we decided that everyone should know the terrible truth. Lets all hope for a fast divorce. Our Fuhrer deserves better."

Riza's eyes hardened as she finished the article. She looked up at everyone, her friends and husband surprised and angry, everyone else glaring at her, looking expectant. "So this…This is what you all think of me? This is what you truly believe? Some unknown, yet reliable source? Some piece of filthy trashy talking, person you probably don't even know? Half of you were at my wedding, you heard my vows, and you saw me dance with him, look into his eyes, and tell him how much I loved him. If you believe this, you're not as loyal as you say you are." She said calmly.

"Prove it! Prove it to them if they're going to act like this. This is bullshit." Amaya said angrily. Riza went to the D.J., and requested a song, and he gave it to her, he was obviously one of her loyalists. She went in front of the microphone, and tore the newspaper in half and the music started.

* * *

In your arms I can still feel the way you

Want me when you hold me

I can still hear the words you whispered

When you told me

I can stay right here forever in your arms

And there ain't no way

I'm lettin' you go now

And there ain't no way

And there ain't no how

I'll never see that day...

(Chorus:)

'Cause I'm keeping you

Forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every

Morning to your sweet face - always

Mmmm, baby

In your heart - I can still hear

A beat for every time you kiss me

And when we're apart,

I know how much you miss me

I can feel your love for me in your heart

And there ain't no way

I'm lettin' you go now

And there ain't now way

And there ain't no how

I'll never see that day...

(Repeat chorus)

(...I wanna wake up every morning...)

In your eyes - (...I can still see

The look of the one...) I can still see

The look of the one who really loves me

(...I can still feel the way that you want...)

The one who wouldn't put anything

else in the world above me

(...I can still see love for me...) I can

still see love for me in your eyes

(...I still see the love...)

And there ain't no way

I'm lettin' you go now

And there ain't no way

and there ain't no how

I'll never see that day...

repeat chorus (2x)

I'm keeping you forever and for always…

I'm in your arms…

* * *

As she finished, she held back the tears, and walked off the stage, her light dress floating after her. "I'm going home." She told her husband, and the twins followed their mother, and she picked up her son out of his stroller, and walked out with them. Amaya and Eve stood up, glaring at everyone. "Stupid assholes!" Amaya bit out, rushing after her best friend, Eve following diligently.

* * *

After she put her children to bed, she went to bed, not even bothering to take her blue silk dress off, and cried, and cried. So this is what everyone thought of her? She loved him, damnit! She'd risked her life for him so many times it wasn't funny, and she was completely and selflessly devoted to him. She adored him, she loved him just the way he was. She cried harder, but managed to keep it silent so her children could sleep. She looked out her balcony doors, and watched the moon rise, and cried more. She wanted the tears to stop, but she couldn't help it.

She heard her bedroom door open, and knew it was him. "I suppose you believe that too, and you've come to pack your things and leave me." She said softly, sitting up slightly and looking over her shoulder at him. She heard him shut the door, and sigh. "I'm not about to believe some stupid newspaper I hardly ever read. I'm going to find out who wrote it, and who said those things, and incinerate them personally." He said, coming up behind her, and taking her into his arms. "You loved me long before I became Fuhrer. I know that. As for my eye patch, I don't believe that's ever stopped anyone from loving me." Roy said, a smirk on his face.

She continued to cry, but she held on to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She whispered, feeling weak and hurt. He held her tighter, angry with himself, and whoever had done this to her. He was angry with himself for letting this happen to her, his companion, his friend, his wife, his lover, and his soul mate. His other half. (Okay I think we got the point.) "I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm so sorry." He murmured soothingly, stroking her hair, and moving his other hand up and down her back.

* * *

She stayed home the next day, and the day after that, playing with the twins and taking care of William. She refused to go out in public, and refused to even go to work. Elicia loved her still, but Joy refused to even look at her. Riza just hoped this would all be over soon. She was so sick of people staring at her, and glaring. That's why she refused to even go outside of the gates of their estate.

"Momma, why can't we go to the park anymore unless Dada is home?" Caitlyn asked, tugging on her mother's apron as she prepared supper. Amaya, Edward, and Evan were coming over. "Because a lot of people don't like mommy right now." Riza answered truthfully, cutting the salad up finely. "Well I don't like them for not liking you Momma." Caitlyn answered cutely, watching her mother carefully. Riza smiled, and set the knife down, wiping her hands on her apron. "Your braid is coming undone Cait. Let me fix it." She said, and Caitlyn turned around, and Riza undid the small braid, running her fingers through her daughter's shoulder-length, thick hair, and re-braiding it quickly.

"I like it when you do my hair Momma." Caitlyn said, following her mother out of the kitchen, and into the living room where her father and brothers were. Elicia and Joy were off at a friend's house. "Jon-Jon, people don't like our momma." Caitlyn said, tugging on her twin brother's shirt. "Well, they must not know how nice she is. Remember she gave us ice-cream after lunch today." Jonathan said, turning away from his father, who was teaching him how to tie his shoe. "You two, enough." Riza said calmly, and they both clamped on to her legs, grinning up at her. She couldn't help but smile at them softly.

"You two go play in your play room, dinner will be ready in a little bit, and Uncle Ed and Aunt Maya are coming with Evan." Roy said, kissing both of his children on the cheek, and they rushed off, tagging each other and laughing. Riza picked up William from her husband's lap, and kissed his forehead, which caused him to gurgle, and smile at her, and she smiled back, looking over at her husband. "Our children still steam to favor me." She laughed, and he pulled her gently onto his lap, kissing her neck and nipping at it gently.

"We're still interrogating the newspaper people, and we're going to find this 'reliable' source. Everything is going to be okay." He said, messing up his baby boy's hair and watching him play with the strings of his mother's apron. "I'm starting not to care anymore. I just can't believe people would turn so fast on me like that." Riza answered, bouncing their son on her leg lightly. "I'm not too happy about that. You're a good woman, Riza. You care, and you're a wonderful mother. I love you." He said, his arms around her waist. "I know…nobody ever said this was supposed to be easy." She murmured, standing up as the doorbell rang.

* * *

A/N: My sincerest apologies for being so late updating, I hope you guys liked it, please review for me. I'll have another update for you soon. 


	9. My Little Girl

Chapter Nine "My Little Girl…"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it. Song belongs to Tim McGraw.

(Sequel to 'Confessions of a Brigadier General')

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the incidents, and the person who had gone against Riza had been caught, and all was right with the world once more. Little William was growing strong, and his older brother and sisters were doing good as well. But there were more problems brewing at home.

Joy was becoming a rebellious young girl. She was 15, of course, getting closer to 16 everyday. But she was sneaking out late at night, back talking her father and her mother; Roy himself had caught her smoking, and a list of other things. And she refused to have anything to do with her brothers and sisters. It was hurting the family.

* * *

Riza brushed through her hair, and fixed it into a braid, as she got ready for bed, trying to ignore her husband shouting at their oldest daughter. She sighed, slipping her robe off as she climbed into her comfy king-sized bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day because the annual Central Food Festival was coming up in five days time, and there was lots of paper work over it all. Her thoughts were disturbed as her husband came into the bedroom, nearly slamming the door behind him. She observed him calmly, and he ran a hand through his hair, still breathing a little bit heavy from yelling so much.

"I locked her window and door shut with fire." He muttered, stripping his nightshirt off, and leaving his bottoms on as he sat on the edge of the bed. "She'll find a way to get out, she's a smart girl." Riza remarked lightly, moving closer to him, and rubbing his tense shoulders with her small soft hands. "I know that…until I can actually find a way to squash this phase she's going through…that'll have to work." He said, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I don't even remember going through a phase like this." Riza remarked, sliding her hands down his chest, kissing the top of his head. "You never did. You were the model child, I remember those first few months I had to stay at your house." Roy said, taking her left hand and kissing it. "True…" Riza said, drawing him towards the middle of the bed. "I can't take much more of her crap, Riza. She's about one more step away from Boot Camp." He said, sighing.

"She'll come around. It just takes time, Roy." Riza said, sliding back under the covers and he did the same as she snuggled up close to him. "I hope Elicia and the others don't cause this much trouble… I'll have major gray streaking before long." Roy pouted, holding Riza close to him as she draped herself over his chest. "Oh you big baby. You just want to keep that beautiful dark hair of yours. " Riza said, kissing his chest. "Well yeah, you don't need to look at a big mop of gray and white hair everytime you see me." Roy retorted, getting huffy.

* * *

"You have a call from the Central Main High School, Fuhrer." The operator said quickly as Roy picked up the phone. Everyone in the office was busy doing paperwork. "Patch it through." Roy said quickly. He waited a few seconds before the principle began to speak to him. A few minutes later he hung up the phone, looking murderous. "Roy. What happened?" Riza said, dropping her pen down quickly and standing.

"I have to go down to the school…" he said through his teeth, which were clenched tightly. "Roy, calm down. You're about to go off." Edward said quickly. And he was. His midnight blue eyes were cold with fury, and his neck was going red as he stared straight ahead. "She…Joy…that boy she's been seeing…" he managed to get out. "What about them?" Riza asked quickly, fearing the worst. "They were caught…caught having sex in a broom closet. He fucking touched my daughter." Roy said, clenching his fist.

"Roy calm down, it's no use for you to go down there pissed to no end. Come on let's go." Riza said, slipping her hand in his and turning to the others. "Finish up the paperwork, we'll meet up with you guys for dinner at the Café per usual." Riza said quickly, letting her husband lead her away as everyone went quickly back to his or her work.

* * *

Roy was very, very quiet as he entered the office of the Central Main High School. He didn't even look at his daughter or the boy she was currently seeing. He stared straight and the principal. "What's the punishment?" he asked, his voice deadly calm. He was beyond pissed; you could see it in his eyes. "Suspension from school for the rest of the year." The principal said, clearly nervous from having to face the Fuhrer's wrath.

"Fine. What about her homework, class work, and such?" Roy asked in the same tone. "It will all be collected and sent to your house, sir." The other man said, wiping her brow nervously. "Are the boy's parents coming?" Riza asked quietly, sparing her daughter and the boy a glance. "Yes, they should be here any- Ah, here they are." The principal said quickly. Two well-dressed looking people came hurriedly through the office doors, and the woman, who was slightly smaller than the tall man was adjusting her purse over her shoulder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitman. This is Mr. and Mrs. Mustang. The Fuhrer and his wife." The principal said quickly. The other two bowed quickly, looking nervous. "Riza, ask her." Roy said, not sparing anyone a glance but his wife. Riza nodded, quickly, understanding that he didn't need to be messed with at the moment. "Joy, sweetheart, I need you to tell me something." Riza said, trying to be understanding with her daughter. The poor girl had tears streaming down her face and was shaking as she sat in the chair, looking down at her trembling hands.

"Did you two finish having sex? As in did he, you know?" Riza asked her daughter carefully. The girl nodded her head. Now, whoever said Riza didn't know her daughters and sons like the back of her hand was a liar, because Riza knew for a fact that her oldest daughter was due to start her time of the month next week. She stood up, turning to her husband, nodding her head. "If our daughter turns out to be pregnant, expect not to see your grandchild for a long time." Roy said swiftly, grabbing his daughter's arm and dragging her up.

"Daddy, you're hurting me…" she said in a small voice, choking back a sob. "You hurt yourself. Letting that boy touch you. You're 15 years old, Joy. 15 YEARS OLD. And probably pregnant. I'm ashamed to call you my daughter right now. You can explain to your brothers and sisters why they're going to be aunts and uncles before the age of 7." Roy said, his voice rising ever so much. "We're…we're sorry." The man and his wife tried to say.

"Never you mind. You're lucky your son's getting off the way I'm letting him get off. If my wife would let me, he would have been castrated and set on fire by now." Roy said, walking out of the office dragging Joy along behind him. Riza hesitated for a minute before speaking. "I'll see what I can do to calm him down, but believe Mr. Whitman, you'll get to see your grandchild if there is one. He's very protective of his children. But he would never hurt your son, I assure you." She said quickly before rushing out after her husband and daughter.

* * *

As soon as they got home Joy was sent to her room, and Roy locked himself in his study. Riza bit her bottom lip, and got back in the car, going to pick up the twins and William from day care, and pick Elicia up from school. As soon as she got them she drove back to the house to find everything deadly silent. "Elicia, go take the others down to the shore, and try to catch some minnows." Riza suggested to her daughter, walking towards the front door of the house as the children went around the back way.

She walked up the staircase, and sighed, biting her lower lip. She didn't want her family to be in distress over this whole situation. Then again she wasn't sure who's side she was on, or if she was on any side at all. She went to the door of her husband's study, and knocked once, and he opened the door, dragging her in by her arm, and shutting the door with a snap before pushing her against it and pressing his lips demandingly against hers.

'Maybe this is his way of letting go of it all. He just needs to let go of his frustration, anger, and his hurt.' She thought numbly as he handled her roughly. A few minutes later she was out of breath and laying on the couch in his study curled up next to him like a cat completely naked under a sheet. "Roy…we have a dinner to get to in thirty minutes." She said softly, pushing her golden hair back and sitting up the best she could. He sat up next to her, sucking on the back of her neck softly.

"Roy…I know how much you're hurting right now. But she's young, and she made a huge mistake. We all do. Remember the mistakes we made? Remember the one time your father came to my house to yell at you, and you swore you'd never do that to your children? Well you did do it." Riza said, turning to him, and kissing him softly. And he broke. He cried like a little baby and she held him close, kissing the top of his head and making soothing noises. "I thought you were the only person who could ever break my heart, Riza…I love that little girl so much. I love all of our children so much. Every time I turn around, they've grown up more than the last time I turned around." He said, wiping the tears away.

"They do that. They're breaking my heart too. And every time those twins get into trouble, they get those crooked little smiles." Riza said, running a finger over his lips. "I bruised you…I hurt you…" Roy muttered, running his hands over the places where bruises were starting to show. "It's nothing. I enjoyed it. You've never been so rough with me before. I'll be fine, really." She answered him, standing up and wrapping the sheet around herself. "Lets go get ready to leave." She said, putting a smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey guys, looking good." Falman said as Roy and Riza entered with the kids behind them, including Joy who stared down at the floor. "Sorry we're late. I had a little trouble dressing William. He's not feeling too well today." Riza said, sitting down with her youngest son on her hip. The twins scooted in between her and their father, and Elicia and Joy sat across from them with Amaya and Edward, and their son, Evan.

"Aww, good thing we ordered all the drinks ahead of time. We got him an apple juice." Eve said, rubbing the little bit of hair William had on his head. "Hey they have Karaoke here now, that is awesome." Fuery said, pushing his glasses up. "Well good for them." Alphonse said, looking at the menu with a raised eyebrow. "They've changed their menu up too." He remarked as an afterthought. "Well, as long as they still have my favorite." Riza said, flipping her menu open quietly.

"Maybe we should all order a salad." Havoc said, stubbing out his cigarette in an ashtray. "Maybe we shouldn't listen to you." Breda said, looking at the burgers on his menu. "Maybe we should all shut up and get what we want." Riza said demurely, pushing her bangs away from her eyes. Eventually, they all ordered their foods, and their drinks came, and silence fell upon them like a thick blanket.

Riza drank her small glass of wine, looking over at the stage as someone performed a beautiful song, listening carefully. "Daddy, are you upset with sissy Joy?" Caitlyn asked cutely, tugging on her father's shirtsleeve. Roy hesitated for a minute. "No…just disappointed." Roy told his youngest daughter, running a hand over her blonde braid. "I'm sorry daddy…" Joy murmured, looking down in her lap, her hands linked, and her legs swinging slightly. "It's not your fault." Roy said, looking away.

Silence fell again before he got up, and walked over to the stage. Riza smiled, knowing what he was going to do. "Mommy, is daddy gonna sang?" Jonathan asked, looking up curiously at his mother. "Yes dear. Now shush so we can hear him." She told her son softly. Roy took the middle of the stage after talking to the band, and cleared his throat, the entire room turning its attention to him. "Today I realized…that my children were growing up. Now, I don't have a song for my two sons, but I do have one fore my three daughters, and this is for them. I love you girls." He said quietly before the song began and the lights dimmed.

* * *

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.

Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".

Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.   
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

* * *

He bowed at the thunderous applause and got off stage, only to bend down as soon as he got to the table and hug all three of his girls. "We love you daddy." They all said together, and he closed his eyes, holding them tightly. Riza smiled softly, her eyes misty as she looked at them. "That just beats all…" Havoc murmured. "Daddy, if it makes you happy, I'll never meet a guy that doesn't make you happy." Caitlyn said, and they all pulled back from him. "How about we let you grow up some more before we start thinking about boys, Cait." Roy said, nuzzling her nose.

Dinner passed by well, and dessert was a bunch of giggles and rolling eyes. Then someone came on, and Riza demanded that Roy get up and dance with her, like many other couples were starting to do as the song began. He sighed and agreed, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. "You're lucky you wore a dress." He muttered, holding her close. "You're a big ole' softy, Roy Mustang." She giggled, kissing his cheek, and laying her head on his shoulder as he led her on the dance floor and the song's lyrics began.

"I wasn't always like this…" he said, smirking as he kissed her back on her cheek. "I know, you used to be an ass. Then I put those babies into your arms and you went soft." She smiled, pulling back a little and holding his hand tightly as he spun her out and back in. "Hmm, and I remember exactly how those children were made, Mrs. Mustang." He teased, nipping at her lower lip. "Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Mustang. We're in public. You'll have to wait until we get home if you want another child." Riza giggled, giving his butt a good pat as the dance began to slow.

* * *

A/N: Wow, a cute little filler chapter. But there's trouble on the horizon. As we just saw, a little miss might be pregnant. Hmm, wonder what trouble that leads to? **REVIEW, stay tuned, and find out! All it takes it clicking a button and writing a few words people!**


	10. Gravity Of Love

Chapter Ten "Gravity Of Love"

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it. (Last chapter the song belonged to Tim McGraw. The song this chapter belongs to Engima)

(Sequel to 'Confessions of a Brigadier General')

* * *

Riza's Dress for this chapter can be found here (Without spaces) h t t p :// w w w . m o d e r n b r id a l s h o p . c o m / m l s a a n d t u 3 . h t m l

"Why are you so nervous?" Amaya questioned as she helped Riza into her dress. "Oh, I'm just thinking about my oldest daughter being pregnant now, my husband straining to stop Areugo from pummeling the south, and tonight is my fifth wedding anniversary. I think I'm entitled to being nervous!" Riza snapped as Eve tightened the corset straps of her dress in the back. "Okay, okay!" Amaya giggled, fluffing Riza's curls and putting part of them up with a diamond clip in the shape of a butterfly.

Riza's dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was a satin bodice with a sweetheart strapless neckline that was decorated with a sparkling beading design and overlaid with tulle draping. It had a circular tulle, ball gown skirt with beaded edging the asymmetrically draped overskirt and of course, the back was like corset, and tied the same way. The color was aqua, and her shoes were a creamy aqua as well. She sighed, and applied a bit of mascara to her eyes, with a small amount of eyeliner, and looked at her two friends.

"Are you ready your highness?" Eve snicker, and Riza rolled her eyes with a smile. "As ready as I'll ever be. I'm so glad everyone went ahead of us. I get to make a grand entrance down the staircase. These changing rooms are nice though." Riza remarked, looking around the upstairs changing room she was in. The ballroom below had at least 200 people already in it, including her family and friends. And the music floated up the stairs towards them. "We'll go down before you, and signal the D.J. to put on the song, okay?" Amaya smiled, hugging her. "Okay." Riza agreed, floating behind them to the edge of the staircase, and they walked down it like it was a cloud, and Eve signaled the D.J. who stopped the current song and started a new one, as everyone looked over at the staircase.

The piano version of "Rose's Theme" from Titanic came on, and Riza put a small smile on her face as she came down the stairs slowly, her amber eyes scanning the room carefully for her husband. She gave a small smile as she saw him waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase, and giggled. She took his hand as she reached the last step, and he smirked at her, in his fresh crisp uniform, and his hair slicked back. "Mrs. Mustang, if I must say, you look gorgeous tonight. Beyond gorgeous." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"And you, Mr. Mustang look dashing." Riza said, her eyes shining as he twirled her around, making her dress spin with her. "Why thank you, my beautiful wife." He said, pulling her close to him. "We have guests to attend to, not one another, Roy." She said as he leaned in to kiss her. "Right you are my darling. But I've been craving you for four weeks now, and you haven't let me touch you once." He said, licking his lips. "It's good for you. You don't always get what you want." She teased him, spinning out of his grip, and bowing to everyone as the song ended.

* * *

Mingling was always something Roy wasn't good at. He hated mingling with the guests. Even if he was Fuhrer. It was boring, tedious, and a waste of time. He narrowly escaped another guest to mingle with by going over to the punch bowl and ducking behind a pillar and wiping his brow. "This is stupid." He muttered, poking his head around the pillar. "Roy Jonathan Mustang, just what do you think you're doing?" his mother's voice disturbed his thoughts, and he jumped.

"Ah, mother…" he said, wincing as she poked him in the stomach. 'Somebody kill me now.' He through warily as she began to chat his ear off about Riza and the kids. "She needs to watch them closer instead of talking to all her guests, and dressed in that dress, no wonder little Joy is pregnant, She doesn't set a good example for the children, Roy." His mother said, gesturing madly with her hands. "Mother, I would appreciate it, if you left my wife alone…" Roy muttered, and rushed off to find Riza.

"Roy." Riza said, smiling as he came up beside her as she chatted with Maria and Denny. "Isn't it about time for you to sing the song you promised the girls you'd sing for them before they had to leave to go home?" Roy asked her in her ear quietly. "Hmm, yes it is." Riza said, checking the big clock on the far wall. She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, and went up on stage after talking to the band, and smiled at her guests and they all turned to her with applause.

"My husband and I would like to express our sincerest thanks to all of you for coming to our 5th wedding anniversary. We're glad to have been together this long, and hope to be together for many more years. In the meantime, I'd like to sing you all and my children a song I came up with just the other day, and I hope you enjoy it as much as my children did." Riza introduced everything, and the band started up.

* * *

Turn around and smell what you don't see  
Close your eyes ... it's so clear  
Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen  
On both ways you can get in…

Don't think twice before you listen to your heart,  
Follow the trace for a new start

What you need and everything you'll feel  
Is just a question of the deal  
In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love

(Whispers)  
The path of excess leads to  
The tower of Wisdom  
The path of excess leads to  
The tower of Wisdom

Try to think about it ...  
That's the chance to live your life and discover!  
What it is, what's the gravity of love?

(Instrumental Solo)

Look around just people; can you hear their voice?  
Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice!

But if you're in the eye of storm  
Just think of the lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love!

(Band goes till fade)

* * *

Bowing afterwards, she got off stage, and hugged all five of her children and sent them off to the limo so they could go home and get to bed. "Be good for your sister, okay?" she told Caitlyn and Jonathan solemnly. "Make sure William gets his bedtime bottle, and his diaper changed, and all that good stuff. And Aunt Maya and Uncle Edo will be over after the party to come and get you. Then you can see me and Daddy in a few days." Riza told her children, kissing them all, and smiling. "We love you mommy…" Caitlyn whispered, playing with the folds of her silk dress. 

"I love you too my sweets." Riza said, blowing them a kiss as the walked out. "You're a wonderful mother, you know that?" her husband's voice came from behind her. "I think so, yes." Riza smiled as George Strait's "True." Came on and he pulled her onto the dance floor, and began to dance with her. "Caitlyn looks like a picture of you." Roy murmured, his right hand on the small of her back, and the other holding her hand as he danced with her.

"Jonathan is a mini you." Riza teased back, her eyes twinkling as he twirled her about. "Hmm, he told me he wanted to be a Flame Alchemist and be Fuhrer just like me." Roy said, holding her close against him. "Don't tell me Caitlyn told you she wanted to be like me…" Riza laughed, and he shook his head. "No, not yet." He laughed. "So where are we going after tonight?" she asked lightly, looking into his eyes. "Away, in the wilderness. Where I can ravage you and make love to you endlessly and stare at your irresistible body for hours at a time while holding you close." Roy said, his voice slightly husky.

She tossed her head back, giggling. "You're a crazy man, Roy Mustang." She giggled as he pulled her closer, kissing at her lips softly. "I should have something like that seven years ago. I would have gotten to have your excellent body sooner." He teased, and she laid her head on his shoulder as the song came to a close. "Yes, my sexy man. I love you, Roy Mustang." She whispered, snuggling closer to him as they walked over to a couch placed in a corner.

"I can't help it, Riza. I love you too, sweetheart." He murmured, kissing on her neck. "Remember our honeymoon night?" she whispered in his ear, tossing a leg over his legs. "Clear as a bell." He smirked, pushing some of her hair back. "You two look like a couple bugs snug in a rug." Amaya's laughing voice floated toward them. "Put a sock in it Elric #2." Roy growled, laughing. "Yes, sir. Wouldn't want to loose our jobs." Eve giggled, sitting on the other side of Riza.

"Roy would never fire you. I won't let him." Riza said, squeezing Roy's hand as he rubbed her's. "He'd fire us anyways, the old codger." Edward teased, and dodged a spark from Roy, who glared at him. "I am so not old." He pouted, crossing his arms. "Of course you're not honey." Riza soothed, kissing his cheek, her eyes looking into his. "Aww, they're having a moment…" Amaya cooed.

"Would you all stop?" Riza giggled, standing up and backing away. "If you'll excuse me, I have guests to attend to." She said, turning on her heel, and walking away. "Now look what you did, you scared her off," Roy joked. Falman shrugged. "She hasn't been very pleased with us as of late, I guess." Breda said, eating a sandwich. "Maybe it's our work performance." Havoc suggested, sipping a drink. "Yes, well…that shouldn't affect our personal lives. That's work." Eve said.

"True enough as that is, we really should be discussing the current condition of the south." Edward said importantly. Roy shook his head; "Areugo should be left alone for now. Right now, all they're threatening to do is cross the border on to our territory and breach Military premises. We'll wait until it gets personal." He said quickly. "True enough as that it is, I can't help but feel that it already is personal, chief." Havoc said quietly.

* * *

"Well isn't this a nice let getaway for the weekend." Riza laughed, tossing her suitcase on the queen-sized bed. "I thought you might like it, my dear." Roy joked, looking out the balcony window. "Oh sure. You are just too damn cocky, Roy." Riza said, smacking him on the back. "But you like my brand of cocky, don'tcha?" he smirked proudly. "Oh yeah, I so do." Riza smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"That's my woman. " he said, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I want to go sight seeing before we do anything else. I promised Cait I'd get her a present. We have been here in East city for years…brings back weird memories." Riza said, going to her suitcase and getting out a pair of sunglasses. "Oh god, not those damn things…they make you look like a famous person…" Roy complained. "I am famous, darling, really…I'm the Fuhrer's wife." Riza said, posing.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Roy said, sweeping her into his arms, and kissing her senseless. She pulled back, pulling her glasses off. "You're such an animal." She giggled.

* * *

A/N: Kind of a short, filler chapter. Next chapter: Woohooness. REVIEW and you shall see what I'm talking about. 


	11. Too Close

Chapter 11 "Too Close."

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

(Sequel to Confessions of a Brigadier General)

* * *

(Couple months after the anniversary honeymoon)

It was like an ice cold bucket of water had been dumped on her. Her expression of shock was stuck on her face. "Roy…" she whispered, putting a hand on the door frame to hold herself up. "He's okay, Riza. Havoc got him there on time, but the doctors said it was a really bad heart attack." Edward stated numbly, hardly believing this either.

"We'll go get the kids from school, but they need you over at the hospital, now." Amaya put in. Riza nodded, grabbing her coat and rushing out the door. She was out of breath by the time she rushed into the front doors of the hospital, where a nurse quickly directed her to a room.

"You'll have to wait here for a doctor. He's in surgery right now." The nurse said quietly, leaving Riza in the room. She sank into a chair, still in a state of shock as she heard footsteps out in the hall. A doctor entered quickly, and began telling her all the details.

"He'll be okay, but it will take awhile for him to completely recover. He's had a lot of stress lately, being Fuhrer and all. I'm sure being a parent has a lot to do with it too. He should be almost finished in surgery, if you'll follow me, I'll direct you too his room." The doctor finished up.

Riza stood, following the doctor in a dream like daze. When they finally entered the room, he was already in there, still sleeping from the anesthesia. She sat down in a chair directly by the bed, and thanked the doctor quietly. She heard the monitors beeping, and the other machines whirring. She heard the drip of his IV. She put her hand inside his to let him know she was right there beside him.

* * *

40 minutes or so later, he was blinking awake, and she was still there. "Roy, darling, you're okay." She whispered softly, standing up, and kissing his forehead. He nodded his head, and put his head to the side. "They said your heart attack was pretty bad. They don't want you to go back to work for at least two months. I'm having the others run your affairs for you." She went on, pushing hair back from his face. 

She bit her lower lip, tears welling up in her eyes as he looked up at her. He'd never been so helpless. "You scared me." She whispered, letting her hand drop as he nodded solemnly. She poured him a cool glass of water, helping him drink it. "The doctor said to tell you not to talk. He doesn't want you to stress your body, and neither do I. You'll have to communicate through writing things down." She said, wiping away a tear.

He gave her a look with his eyes and she laughed half-heartedly. "I know you hate to see me cry. I can't help it." She said. He rolled his eyes, trying to smile but failing. She kissed his hand and moved to the door. "I'm going to go tell the others you're okay. I'm not letting the children in until tomorrow when you look like more like yourself. Get some sleep, please." She said, blowing him a kiss and walking into the hallway.

"He's fine. The doctor said he'll be just fine." Riza informed the waiting room party. The kids were crying, and she immediately took them in her arms, hugging them tightly. "It's okay." She said when they all burst into tears. She closed her eyes, and fell onto the floor completely, just holding them, and making soothing noises.

* * *

"So what are you going to tell the press?" Amaya asked softly as they sent the children off with Edward, Alphonse, and Eve to go home. "Just a few facts. Not enough for gossip, however." Riza answered curtly. "Good. That's the last thing we need is a revolt." Maria said, biting her lip. "I doubt they would revolt because their Fuhrer had a heart attack, Maria." Havoc said, leaning against the wall.

"You never know…" Fuery said, looking down at the floor. "I think we should all just go home and go to bed." Amaya said. "You guys go ahead, feel free to stay at our house. The kids will need company." Riza muttered, walking back towards her husband's room.

"Poor Riza…" Falman muttered as they all walked out the doors after the kids, Ed, Al, and Eve. "She'll be okay. She always is." Amaya said confidently.

* * *

Riza sat down in the chair next to her husband's bed. She smiled at his sleeping face, and looked out the window at the city lights spread out before the fourth floor of the hospital. She'd have her work cut out for her. Her husband would need a lot of taking care of from now on. 'I don't think he realized how he's getting on in his years…' she thought, her face sad looking.

The whole crew that worked in the same office as him would have to pick up the slack work now, and not to mention she'd have to start keeping track of bills for the house and such. And the children's education. Joy's baby would be due before long too…

She sighed, leaning back in the chair, intent on getting some sleep. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her uniform.

* * *

"Haha, look here it says if you can climb two flights of stairs you're healthy enough to have sex." Havoc and Edward laughed as they read Roy's recovery book. Roy chuckled, shaking his head. "I can climb four, right now." He said. "See, he's getting healthier every day." Eve said confidently.

"Of course he is." Riza said, arranging flowers in vase. Cards and get-well wishes were piled up on all the tables, and balloons floated loosely in the air. "I want to go back to work…" he fretted, looking down at the white sheets across his legs.

"Soon enough. When the doctor says so." Riza said, running a hand through her hair that now went to her waist. "Will you ever cut it again, Riza?" Alphonse asked, going through cards. "I'm not sure…" Riza mused, pouring Roy a glass of water.

"We should get back, lunch is almost over." Amaya said, standing up. "Yeah, and lord knows Breda and Falman can't handle Fuery and the rest of the military by themselves." Edward said, walking towards the door after they said bye. "Too true, my friend. Armstrong's sparkles will crush them." Havoc chortled down the hall.

"I hate being stuck in this room most of the time…" Roy muttered, sipping his water. Riza sat on his bed beside him. "I'll have you home soon, darling." She said, kissing his shoulder. "I'm getting old." He said, stating it clearly. "You're only 33." Riza said, tracing patterns in his hand. "You're 29, you'll be 30 in October…" Roy said, smirking at her. "Don't remind me." Riza said, rolling her eyes.

"You're still the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." Roy said, kissing her neck. "Oh no you don't." Riza said firmly. "You still have that little trim figure even after giving birth to three children. Though some still think Elicia and Joy were birthed by you as well…" he said, frowning at the last part.

"Which reminds me…Joy wants to move in with your parents. They phoned yesterday, said they'd be happy to have her and the baby when it came. Your mother seemed a little too thrilled." Riza said, closing the currents over the window. Roy sighed. "I don't have any problem with it. I'll miss her, but another baby in the house…well we have enough stress as it is. Elicia's going to be in high school soon. The other two in first grade, and Will in pre-school." Roy noted.

"I don't think another baby would be all that bad." Riza said, pushing him back onto the bed as the lunch cart came in. "Oh? Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as his lunch was put in front of him.

"No, I'm not pregnant. I'm just saying, it wouldn't be so bad to have a baby in the house." Riza said, thanking the nurse quietly. "You want another one, then?" Roy asked, his eye twitching at the nasty hospital food he had to eat.

"Well, what if I do?" she asked, looking at him. "You deserve another child. I have no objections to it. We should shoot for another girl. Make it even with our biological children. Cait and Jon need a little sister to go with their little brother." Roy said, starting to force the nasty food into his mouth.

"What would we name her?" Riza prodded, putting her head on her chin. "Grace. I like that name. Grace Anne Marie Mustang." Roy said. Riza stared at him, "It's gorgeous. And you name her all on your own. I knew you still had brains." She teased, kissing his cheek. "I had a heart attack not a brain tumor." He laughed.

* * *

"I wanna see my daddy." Caitlyn protested as Eve tried to get her to eat her dinner. "You'll see him tomorrow." Eve promised. "I wanna see mommy." Jonathan pouted, crossing his arms. "You'll see her tomorrow too." Alphonse said, smiling. "Dabooga." William said, smashing his peas with a spoon.

"When will dad come home?" Elicia asked, eating her dinner carefully. "In a couple weeks. He still needs time to recover." Amaya answered, coming in with desert. "I miss him…" Caitlyn whined, looking down at her pork chop. "He'll be home soon, don't you worry." Edward encouraged her lightly.

* * *

A/N: Short, brief chapter. More to come. Tell me what you think. And if I got anything mixed up, like age, or whatever please tell me. 


	12. Death

Chapter Twelve "Death."

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

(Sequel to Confessions of a Brigadier General)

* * *

A couple weeks later, Roy was released from the hospital, fully recovered, and fit as a fiddle once more. Everyone rejoiced, glad they wouldn't have to go without a Fuhrer any longer. Anyone he passed in the halls or on the streets congratulated him on his full recovery, and expressed how happy they were to have him back. 

No one could be any happier than his family though. His kids absolutely threw themselves on their father the minute he stepped over the threshold of his lakeside mansion, yelling and cheering.

"Hey, hey kiddos." He laughed, kneeling down and hugging them all tightly. "We missed you, daddy. Will kept trying to say daddy, but it came out "doo daa" instead…" Jonathan said, looking confused. Roy laughed, ruffling his oldest son's hair. "He'll learn in time to come. Won't you Will?" he said, looking at his youngest son, who just grinned and clapped his hands.

They celebrated his coming home by having their first meal. In other words, Riza forced everyone to eat healthy food, according to Roy's new diet. But nobody complained, everyone was just glad to have Roy back.

* * *

Roy stood out on his balcony that night, smelling the fresh air, and looking at the moon. It was good to be home, good to know so many cared about him and his well-being. "Penny for your thoughts?" Riza asked quietly from behind him, her blue silk rob on over her matching nightgown, her hair falling down around her shoulders in curls. 'She paints a pretty picture…' Roy thought, smiling. 

"Just glad to be home. Happy to see my kids. I missed them, and you. I missed my bed. Those hospital beds suck." Roy chuckled, holding out his hand for his wife. She took it, smiling as well. She put a hand on his cheek, and sighed. "The pillows never could quite take your place, darling." She teased.

"Of course not. I'm one of a kind. Irreplaceable." He said, looking arrogant. She giggled, shaking her head. "You're still egotistical as ever." She murmured, looking down. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him, tears sparkling in her eyes as the moonlight fell on them. "I was so scared." She whispered, her fists clenched in his white shirt. He pulled her closer, kissing her brow. "I won't let it happen again, Riza. I know I scared you, and for that I'm torn inside. I never want to make you feel that way again." He said, his hand running up and down her back.

She let the tears fall down her cheeks; the light breeze blew her hair. She looked up at him again, and he pressed his lips lightly to hers. She unclenched her fists, and slid closer to him. He put his other hand on the back of her neck, making the kiss deepen.

* * *

"Good god, look at this mess!" Roy said looking at all the papers spread around his whole office. Books were open and strewn everywhere by the couches. Amaya bit her lower lip and they all looked guilty. "We were going to clean before you got back, but…as you can see…" Falman tried to make an excuse.

"Well why don't you start cleaning, NOW, and I'll go make sure the rest of H.Q. isn't on fire in my absence." Roy said, his mouth in a tight line. He walked out the door, and they jumped to work immediately.

Much to his pleasure, the rest of his officers and cadets had been able to keep their offices and work in proper order without him around. Thought the cafeteria would need some work. It was starting to look shabby and over-used. 'Maybe I should lower lunch prices…' he thought, strolling back to his office.

"Hurry, he's coming back!" Eve whispered hurriedly as she darted back in the room. Edward was jamming books back on the self, and Havoc was filing away papers as fast as he could. Amaya was cleaning off ring stains from all the desks, and Al was wiping down the windows so they shined.

By the time the door creaked open, they were all sitting at their desks, and everything seemed to sparkle. He smirked, striding to his desk. "Much better. You're lucky Riza had to take the kids to school and day care, and then visit a few places. If she'd've seen that mess…let's just say I went easy on you." Roy said, and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Riza walked briskly down the halls of H.Q., her heels clip clomping as she went. She was dressed in civilian attire today, and the outfit consisted of a modest navy blue pencil skirt, and a flaring red top with slightly frilly sleeves. Her heels were also navy to match her skirt, and her hair was down in a tight knot on the base of her neck. She looked very professional.

"Good afternoon." She said, entering the office. Roy looked up with a smirk at her attire. "How did the meeting with the principles go?" he asked lightly. "Well enough. None of the children have been acting up. Behaving very well." She said, sitting at her desk.

"So that's why you're dressed all fancy…" Amaya murmured, putting her head on her hand. Riza smiled wryly. "I see you've all been keeping this place clean…" she said, looking around. "Well actually…" Fuery began before everyone covered his mouth with sheepish grins.

"We wanted it to be nice when you and Roy came back…" Edward said with a big grin. Riza gave him a disbelieving look, and looked over a few documents on her desk. "Why are you meeting with the Presidents of the four countries surrounding us?" Riza asked quickly, looking up from a paper to her husband.

"Ah. Creata and Areugo each want Amestris in its entirety, But Drachma and Xing won't let it happen. Drachma is our mortal Enemy, Xing stays out of everything, Creta's been trading with us for ages, and we never get much from Areugo." Roy said fairly, signing his name to a document.

"Honestly. Creta and Areugo know that Amestris will never be sold out to another country. Its people are far too liberal and free for their laws and regulations." Riza said, wrinkling her nose at the information.

"You should watch out for each one of those presidents though. They could be plotting against us." Edward said nastily. "Why do you think you, Alphonse, Riza, Eve, and Amaya are coming with me while the rest of you hold down the fort? I'll need a guard." Roy said, piling his paperwork up neatly.

"The children will be where?" Riza asked, her eyebrow raised elegantly as she stared at her husband. "With Maria and Denny at our home with their child." Roy said lazily. "With top security I hope." Riza murmured, standing up lightly. "Don't worry. We'll make sure the children aren't harmed." Maria said lightly, putting up a book she had been reading.

"I'm going back to the house. I'll need to tidy things up before anything happens. And pack. Such short notice…" Riza said haughtily, walking to the door. Roy chuckled, watching her go.

"She's still opinionated as ever." Havoc said, flipping his cigarette. "Part of that fiery spirit I love about her." Roy murmured, stretching his arms. "I don't think I've ever heard divorce talk from you two." Alphonse said. "And you won't ever hear it, either." Roy said, looking cross all of the sudden. "Al, should've kept your mouth shut." Edward muttered, smirking.

* * *

The train rolled out to the north, where the big conference would be held. Riza was writing in a notebook as her husband poured over paperwork and notes. Edward, Alphonse, Eve, and Amaya were standing outside their private car, making sure there was no trouble.

"You two look so intent upon your work." Eve laughed, poking her head in to check on them. "Hmm. Sorry we're not more interesting to study." Riza smiled lightly, looking up at her friend. Eve chuckled and went back outside the compartment. "I don't remember the trips to the north being this long…" Riza mused, looking out the window. It was near dusk, and the sunlight was fading fast.

"Perhaps we got a slow train. Maybe I should funds on getting new engines for the trains." Roy joked, gathering his paperwork into piles. "Or perhaps ask the public what they would like see done with it…" Riza suggested. "That's a good idea. It's about what they want, anyway." Roy said, looking thoughtful.

Riza stood up, stretching. Roy poked her stomach and she nearly toppled onto him as the train gave a particularly hard lurch forward, obviously trying to build up speed. He caught her and kissed her on the lips. "I didn't know you got frisky on trains." He teased, nipping at her neck.

She gasped, and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll kick your butt, Mustang." She said, her face an inch from his. The train gave another burst of speed forward and she toppled onto him, and he roared with laughter as they rolled to the floor, squished together. She gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Aw come on, sweet heart." He said, brushing the hair out of her face. She sat up on top of him, crossing her arms. "It's not funny, Roy. What if the gun on my hip had gone off? We're both lucky I don't have it loaded." She said seriously. He sat up, arranging her in his lap. "Then it's also good that you're the smartest woman ever." He said, stroking her cheek.

"Hah. Stop trying to indulge me." She pouted. "You deserve it." He said, turning on that old charm of his. She looked over at him, and collided with his lips, falling helpless against him and his old charms. 'Bastard…' she thought despairingly. What had she expected after being married to him for the number of years they'd been married? 'Haha, the old charm still works.' He thought, letting his hands skim her sides easily.

She pulled back abruptly when the train stopped suddenly and the compartment door slid open. "Ma'ma, sir, we're here!" Edward's voice called, and the couple stood up hastily, and Edward rolled his eyes at them. "Teenagers." He muttered before sliding the compartment door shut.

Riza tugged on her husband's shirt, kissing him affectionately. He smirked, giving her a swat on the bottom before helping her gather up their things.

* * *

"The people of Amestris are far too liberal and free for Creta or Areugo's rule. Trade with the two countries will not cease however." Roy said diplomatically, his hands folded under his chin. "I agree with that." The leader of Xing said. The Drachma leader stayed quiet, only nodding his head an inch or so. Creta looked slightly pissed off, and Areugo just sighed. 

"Amestris could be exploited to it's full potential if Creata and I got a hold of it." The Areugo leader said, his eyes hungry. Roy gave them all a look of impatience. "Look, I have kids waiting at home for my wife and I to return. I have a country to run." He said standing up, walking to the door. "Amestris is not selling out to any country, ever. If it did, which it WON'T, you would all have a full-scale revolt on your hands, because the country prides itself on being NON-communist, and no slaves. We're all free in Amestris, and we don't wish to become a part of a country that isn't." Roy said, his tone final as he walked out the door.

All four leaders looked at each other. "Well…I suppose he's right…" Creta muttered, looking at Areugo. "Of course he is. He's the best Fuhrer Amestris has ever had." Xing said, standing up. Drachma merely inclined his head again, moving swiftly from the room. "We'll keep trading with Amestris, but let's not take it over." Areugo said with a slight smile.

* * *

"Idiots. That's all those other countries are is idiots." Roy muttered angrily as they got back on the train the morning after the meeting. "You keep telling yourself that, Mustang." Edward sniggered, and shut up as Amaya smacked him upside the head.

Riza took his hand, and squeezed it. "You did your job." She said simply, her hair blowing in the wind. He smiled at her as they went into their private compartment and the other four took their posts. "The children must miss us terribly." He mused as he took a window seat across from his wife.

"I'm sure Maria and Denny are keeping them busy." Riza said, stretching like a cat before taking out a brush and fussing with her hair as the train began to move. "It looks fine." Roy chuckled, taking the brush from her. "I was fluffing what curl I do have in it." She said ruefully, taking back the brush and continuing with it. He rolled his eyes, and took it from her, his other arm encircling her waist.

"Haven't you realized you look gorgeous to me no matter what you do?" he murmured in her ear, nipping it. She let out a small noise, and gave him a smile, her eyes glowing. "You are impossible." She giggled, putting the brush back in her purse as he kissed her neck. "I can't help it, I'm hopelessly in love with this woman…" he said, his eyes mischievous. She bit her lower lip.

"And this woman, does she love you back just as wildly?" Riza asked. Roy smirked, "She loves me enough to put up with me all the time." He said seriously. She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Does she, now?" Riza murmured, lowering her eyelids, and brushing her lips against his. "Hmm, and she has the most beautiful pair of eyes. She's a wonderful mother." He said, kissing her tenderly.

* * *

When they finally reached Central train station and Edward and Alphonse were unloading the luggage into the car, four cars drove up, containing their friends and Roy's parents along with their children, all 4 of which were crying miserably. Everyone else looked grave as well.

Riza flashed a look at her husband before rushing toward them, her ponytail swaying. "What happened? Why are my children crying?" she demanding, taking William into her arms and hugging him tightly as Elicia and the twins wound themselves to her legs, sobbing. Roy didn't move as he looked at the group. "Where's Joy?" he asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"The doctors did the best they could, Roy honey…but they lost her and the baby. They said the baby was too early, and that she was bleeding too much, that she might have had an aneurysm. I'm so sorry." Roy's mother said, drying her eyes with a tissue.

* * *

A/N: Eee, sorry for the long wait. Please review for me, I'd appreciate it! 


	13. One Life For Another

Chapter Thirteen "One Life For Another."

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

(Sequel to Confessions of a Brigadier General)

* * *

Numbness, pain, loss. That's all he could feel as he sat down under the tree by their lakeside home. The wind was blowing softly, and the world was still turning. But he had lost a child, and for him, everything had stopped. 

He'd lost a grandchild along with her, and he felt as if he hadn't paid very much attention to her the last few months due to her teenage pregnancy. He put his head in his hands, his vision blurring as he heard a distant rumble of thunder despite the sunshine. His oldest daughter was gone, and he felt like he hadn't known her at all. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye or anything.

His heart tore, and his head pounded with guilt. The thunder was fast becoming more pronounced, and he could smell rain in the air. Yet he refused to move, after all, his world has stopped.

* * *

She was shattered, and hurt. Joy hadn't been her biological daughter, but they had grown close enough to act like it. She put Elicia, the twins, and Will to bed. They told her they didn't feel like eating, and she didn't blame them. They had lost a sister, a companion. Their cheeks were stained with tears, and they were tired. 

After she put them in bed she went out side and sat down on swing in her garden, and cried. She too, heard the thunder, but ignored it. She was angry, and hurt. What right did any god up in the heavens have to take a child of hers away? 'None whatsoever.' She thought bitterly.

After she cried all she could, she went inside. And by the time she reached her bedroom, it was pouring rain outside. She stripped her clothes off and slipped into a satin nightgown, in the color of black with a matching robe. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, feeling quite exhausted.

* * *

Life must go on, something his mother had told him when he first found out about death. Something he repeated to himself when Maes died, and now when his first daughter was dead. All he could hear was the preacher talking, and girls crying. He saw men looking sad, kids looking scared. The entire country seemed to be in mourning.

Riza stood quietly beside him, dressed in a modest black dress, with black heels and stockings. Her hat was black, as was it's small veil to cover her eyes. And her tissue was black as well with lace around the edges. She looked like every woman should in her position. Riza was the first lady, and the mother yet not the mother of his dead daughter.

He quietly laid a rose on Joy's grave and turned around, feeling empty. His family followed him quietly, and looked just as miserable as everyone else. By the time they reached their house it was raining again, and Amaya, Eve and the others were there for a private dinner. Amaya and Eve insisted on doing everything while Riza comforted her husband. Riza of course, had been planning to do so all along, she just had to get the right words in her head.

"Roy…" her voice was soft as she touched his shoulder lightly. He turned to the side to look at her. Her eyes saddened as she saw that his eyes were filled with the same pain as when Maes had died. She wrapped her arms around him, and embraced him tightly. "It's okay to cry, I'm the only one here." She whispered, though she could already feel tears seeping into her top. It was a silent crying jag. Roy never sobbed, he just let the tears fall. Riza liked to think of it as a manly cry. And this was the second he'd ever cried since he was ten.

"I'm sorry she left us. But it was her time. Somebody up there has a special plan for her wherever she is now. She wouldn't want us to grieve forever." Riza said lightly, kissing his cheek. He pulled back slightly too look at her, wiping his eyes quickly and looking annoyed with himself.

"I know…I just feel like I didn't spend enough time with her the past few months, I didn't even get to say goodbye or tell her that I love her." He muttered, sitting heavily on the bed. She kneeled before him on the floor, putting her hands in her lap. "I'm sure she knew that her daddy loved her very much." Riza said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"She loved you too, Riza." Roy said, looking at his wife, and putting his hand under her chin. "I know." She said quietly, looking anywhere but at him. He took her hands and brought her into his lap. "She really did. You were a great mother to her." He said. "But I still can't help but feel that I failed her in some way." She answered him.

"That's guilt. It's affected us both, but she wouldn't want us to be like this." He murmured, lying back on the bed. She smiled at him, her eyes sad, but with rims of hope on the edges. "I love you…" she chuckled, kissing him softly. "Do you think she'd want us to have another baby?" he murmured against her lips, his hands sliding down to her sides.

"I do. She told me once that she did, that she wanted a bigger family." Riza said, closing her eyes as his hands slid up her shirt. "But dinner is almost ready downstairs…" her voice started to trail off. He smirked, and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Then we'll make it a date. We'll go down to the river with a picnic and a bottle of your favorite wine, and we'll make a baby." He said, kissing her before he stood up and walked out of the room. She sat stunned for a couple minutes before she smiled, shaking her head as she followed him downstairs.

* * *

"Just remember to not give them too much of the candy or they'll be sick to their stomachs." Riza warned Eve as Roy pulled her out the door two weeks later. "Don't worry Riza, we got them taken care of." Alphonse said, smiling and waving bye to them as Roy jumped into the driver's side and drove off.

"You didn't have to be so eager. They must think I'm keeping you deprived of sex or something." Riza said, looking at him reproachfully. "You know you want it just as much as I do. We haven't had any in about two months." He said thoughtfully, taking a turn onto Main Street. She scoffed, looking out her window. "Unlike you my sweet darling husband, I can live without sex for as long as I choose." She said, crossing her legs.

"Oh really? Is that why you put on my favorite bra and panty set before we left the house, or not?" he teased, taking another turn on Maple drive. She flushed red for a minute then rolled her eyes. "No, I thought I'd just tempt you then give you nothing." She smiled, running a hand over his leg. He growled, "We're going to skip the damn picnic if you don't stop it."

She laughed as they started following the river to a well known deserted area that hardly anyone knew about anymore. It had a dirt trail leading to it, because it was concealed by a portion of the forest, and it had lovely flowers growing in it, and the river was clear as crystal in the spot. Complete and total privacy was theirs for at least two hours.

* * *

"See, you made it through the picnic, didn't you?" Riza teased 30 minutes later, sipping her tea. He smirked, lying back in the grass, listening to the river flow. "It's because I have excellent restraint." He bragged, still as arrogant as ever. Riza loved that arrogance though, it suited him. She set her drink down, and leaned over him. "I love you…" she whispered, her eyes bright. 

"Not as much as I love you." He said, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Her lips were an inch away from his, barely brushing against each other. She was tempting him, and he liked it very much. She made a small sound in her throat, letting her body touch his lightly. "You'll never tell me how much that is, exactly, will you?" she said, beginning to devour his lips slowly.

He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her, heard her giggle. "I love you more than any romance can ever comprehend, does that work?" he said, flipping her so that she was on bottom and smiling up at him. "Yes." She answered simply, her arms laced around his neck as he kissed her with a lover's kiss. His hands moved slowly up her shirt, the rough palms ignited the old fire in her body again.

"Make love to me." She whispered softly as he broke the kiss, her eyes closed blissfully.

* * *

She paced back and forth in front of the bathroom sink at H.Q., nervously awaiting pregnancy test results. They'd been trying for three weeks since the picnic. To no avail. Then they had to wait another week for her 'time of the month' to pass before trying again. Not that she was getting sick of the sex or anything, because that was always great, but she was tired of pulling her hair out over negatives.

She looked at the clock on the wall and grabbed up the stick, only to throw it angrily in the trash can. "Another stupid NEGATIVE!" she yelled, kicking the trashcan and walking back towards the office, glaring at everyone she passed. She looked slightly pouty as she entered the room, striding to her desk and practically throwing herself in her chair.

"Another negative?" everyone asked in unison. She rolled her eyes and went back to her paperwork. "What do you think." She snapped. She sighed and started writing down things on a document, looking gloomy.

"I'll never get pregnant…" she muttered, putting the paper on top a neat stack and pulling the next one to her. "Don't say that…you two just have to keep trying." Eve said gently, reading through a book.

"It seems like we've been trying forever. And to no avail. Maybe someone up there just doesn't want us to have a baby." Riza mused, smiling wryly at her papers. "I'll get you pregnant, Riza. One way or another I will. I refuse to have an unhappy wife." Roy said, flashing her a smile.

"Gah, the cavities." Amaya and Edward muttered together. Alphonse snickered, and so did the others.

* * *

Riza yawned, pulling the covers up to her chest, scooting closer to her husband. "Sex never gets old with you." She smiled, looking extremely content as he held her close. He kissed her lips gently. "You'll be pregnant this time, I just know it. I know you want this baby, Riza." He whispered, looking sincere. She gave him a small smile, her eyes loosing their shine a bit. "I'll check a couple days from now. Right now I just wanna fall asleep with you." She said quietly.

* * *

She woke up the next morning, a Saturday, with the sunlight dancing across her face and Roy slumped over chest, looking happy. She gave a little giggle and ran her hands lightly over his back, kissing his hair. "Wake up, you silly man." She whispered, pushing his hair away from his face. "I have to give you a hair cut today, Mr. Fuhrer." She said, noticing how long it was getting again.

He let out a groan and hugged her closer. "Too tired." He muttered, yawning. She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Come on darling, it really is time to get up." She said, closing her own eyes again. "See you're tired to." She heard him say as he began to roll off her. "No I'm not. But you do need a haircut today." She said, opening her eyes again and sitting up. Roy stifled a yawn, and stretched.

"Come on Riza, let me sleep late." He begged, burrowing more under the covers. She gave him a look, and he smirked. "If I don't sleep late, neither do you." She said, taking his arm and pulling him up until he was an inch away from her face. "I like this wake up call." He said, kissing her lightly. Her nose twitched visibly and she snorted. "Don't get used to it. I'm going to take a shower. No following me. You should go wake the children." She said, pulling her satin robe on and walking towards their bathroom.

"Mommy, I wanted pancakes!" Caitlyn whined as Riza set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her daughter. "Pancakes are for Sundays only, and you know that Caty." Riza said in a stern tone, giving her daughter a reprimanding look. "You know better than to whine." Roy walked in, buttoning the last button on his shirt. He was dressed in civilian clothes since it was his and Riza's day off.

Caitlyn pouted for a minute before eating her breakfast silently. "Mommy I don't like it when the sky is cloudy…it's cloudy out today, and that means I won't get to go play by the water and get more minnows." Jonathan said, already having cleared half his plate. "Now who said you don't get to play? You can go play outside as long as it doesn't start raining. When it starts raining you come inside." Riza said, refilling his juice glass.

"Dabooga." William said, munching on a bacon piece as he slapped his other hand in the eggs. "Uh…Uncle Roy? I was wondering if I could go stay the night at friend's house today…" Elicia said, looking up from her plate at her surrogate father. Ever since Joy's death she'd stopped calling Roy and Riza "mom and dad". "That's fine. Just don't go to any wild parties, and there better not be any boys either." Roy said, looking through his paper.

"I'm sure there won't be any boys." Riza said, giving Elicia a wink as she glided back to the kitchen. She came back out carrying a cup of coffee and set it down in front of Roy along with his breakfast plate. "Now you sit down." He said, glancing up from his paper for a second. She giggled and walked back towards the kitchen to get her own coffee and breakfast.

"You sure you'll be alright here while I go out with Amaya and Eve for the day?" Riza asked her husband as she hesitated at the door. "Of course. Now go." Roy said, embracing her while giving her a head-spinning kiss. She bit her lower lip and smiled at him. "You've got to stop kissing me like that, I feel all light-headed now." She said, holding him tighter. "I love you." He murmured, smirking.

"I really have to go, we'll have plenty of time to cuddle later." She pulled back, walking towards the car. He slid his hands in his pockets and watched her back out into the driveway before speeding off. "Daddy! Jon stole my bunny!" he heard Caitlyn yell from the backyard. He gave a sigh, and smile as he turned to go break up the argument.

* * *

"Do you think I would look good in this?" Eve asked, fluffing her hair as she tried on a blue sundress. "You look good in anything Miss I've-only-had-one-baby-in-my-life." Amaya joked, trying on a pair of jeans. "Hey, we're planning on having a baby brother for little Trisha soon enough? What about you and Ed giving Evan a baby sister, huh?" Eve shot back as she pranced back into the dressing room.

"We're planning on it." Amaya huffed as she followed after her best friend. Riza rolled her eyes with a smile as she looked through maternity clothes. She had sold her last ones to charity, and she was hoping to find herself in need of them again.

"Oh come on, Riza! What's the harm in taking one more pregnancy test?" Amaya asked, coming back out in her regular clothes, carrying several shirts and skirts with a couple pairs of jeans. "I don't know…I just don't want to be disappointed again, I suppose." she said as she followed the two women to the counter so the cashier could ring up their purchases.

"Come on. Lets go to the drug store and get a pregnancy test." Eve said firmly as they stepped outside. "I'm not sure…what if it's a negative again?" Riza said as the crossed the street holding shopping bags.

"It won't be. It will be positive, and you will go home and tell Roy you're expecting another child." Amaya said with a confident air. Riza let out a giggle as they walked up the main street towards the drug store, past people who were milling about at the fruit market and other stores.

"Okay, here. Now go in that bathroom and pee till you're sure the stupid stick is soaked." Amaya said, shoving the small rectangular box at Riza, who scowled as she went into the public restroom. "Do you really think it will be positive?" Eve asked as they waited.

"Yes I do. If anyone deserves to be pregnant one more time, it's Riza. Her and Roy really want this baby." Amaya answered, looking impatient. "It's going to be a while, you realize that, right?" Eve said, looking at her watch. "Not that long. Ten minutes tops." Amaya said, looking around.

"This is a cute little store…" Eve murmured, looking at a wind chime display that was close to the bathroom. "Who takes these anyway?" Amaya said ruefully looking at weight loss pills. "Stupid young girls who get teased and bullied into thinking they're fat." Eve said, looking at some pain pills. "Kids these days are so mean." Amaya said, tapping her foot as they stood once again in front of the bathroom, waiting.

5 minutes later Riza came out, looking at a thin, white stick. "Well?" Amaya and Eve both asked at the same time. She looked up at them, with a huge smile on her face. "I'm positively, and without a doubt, pregnant!" she said happily.

* * *

A/N: Sweet chapter, please review. I believe I'm going to do just a couple more chapters. And then, it's over. I'm sorry to say, but this is the last in Confessions. I think doing two was more than enough. So just tell me what you think. 


	14. One More Time

Chapter Fourteen "One More Time."

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

(Sequel to Confessions of a Brigadier General)

* * *

She'd found him under the large oak tree outside in the middle of their expansive, huge back yard that sloped toward the lake. He was sleeping as Elicia watched the twins and William swim in the lake. She smiled as she sat down beside him, and kissed him sweetly on the lips, her eyes bright. His eyelids fluttered open, and he sat up a bit straighter, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"How was your day?" he murmured, his voice still thick with sleep. She kissed his cheek, snuggling up to him closer. "Never mind about my day." She whispered, kissing him on the lips again. "What's going on?" he asked, laughing as she ran her fingers through his hair, an excited look in her eyes.

"We're having a baby. I'm pregnant, oh god Roy, I'm pregnant!" she said happily, smiling. His eyes widened, and he looked into her eyes, his own midnight blue ones dancing. "We're having a baby?" he asked, kissing her happily. "We're having a baby." She confirmed it once more, kissing him back.

* * *

"It's so much fun to be buying all this stuff again. Maybe we shouldn't have given away all the baby stuff we had from when Will was a baby." Riza mused as they browsed through all the baby stores.

"It was for charity, and you wanted to do it." Roy smiled, an arm around his wife's waist as they looked at cribs. "Why are we here again?" Edward said lazily, giving his own son, Evan a piggyback ride. "To keep them company, to be included in their lives. Duh." Havoc said, checking out the cashier. 'She's a beauty.' He thought.

"I thought it was because they wanted our opinion on whatever they chose." Amaya said, leaning on Eve, who was leaning on Alphonse. "Al, I'm tired." Eve muttered, her arms wrapped around his arm, and he smiled down at her. "That's your fault, Eve, you wouldn't go to bed last night." He laughed, kissing her forehead.

Riza looked at Roy, and smiled. "Okay, okay. Anyways, what do you think of this one?" she asked, her hand on a wooden crib that was beautifully polished and intricately carved. "I like it. It's got plenty of room too." He said, looking at all the details.

"Let's just get it…" Edward sighed, yawning a bit. "Didn't any of you sleep last night?" Riza questioned in a bored tone. "No not really, seeing as I was pouring over an investigation of murders in the south." Edward said. "I was worried about Trisha…she has a slight cold…" Eve said, yawning.

"Well, let's get this one then." Riza said, walking up to the counter where a stroller, a ton of baby clothes that would be ideal for a baby boy OR girl lay piled, and several other things they would put in the nursery.

* * *

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Caitlyn asked, sitting beside her mother in the garden. "Picking out all the weeds so the pretty flowers have room to grow." Riza explained to her daughter, putting two weeds into a plastic bag beside her. Roy had taken their two sons, Jonathan and Will to the park and then for ice cream. Elicia was a friend's house for the weekend, and Caitlyn had wanted to stay with her mother.

"Oh. Are weeds really bad for the plants?" she asked, watching her mother pick another weed out. "In a way. If you go without weeding your garden for a long time, they'll grow over all the other plants and kill them." She replied lightly. Caitlyn made an "Oh" sound, and pointed at a plant. "Is that a weed, Momma?" she asked, looking up at her mother.

Riza smiled, and nodded. "Yep, that sure it. Want to get it for me? I can't reach." She said. Caitlyn nodded enthuastically, and pulled up the weed, root ad all, and handed it to her mother, who deposited it in the plastic bag. "Well, that looks like all the weeds. Let's go throw these in the garbage can, then go have some lemonade." She said, standing up, and Caitlyn picked up the bag, handing it to her mother.

"Can we have cookies too?" Caitlyn asked as they went into the front yard and began walking down the driveway to main lane where their trashcans and their mailbox were. "Of course. Chocolate chip or sugar?" she asked, smiling down at her daughter. 'So this…after all those years of not having it…this is what happiness is like. This is what it's like to have a 'perfect', happy, normal life.' She thought as Caitlyn jumped up and down saying she wanted chocolate chip cookies with her lemonade.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Watch me go down the slide!" Jonathan called down from the top of the metal slide that was in the middle of the playground. Hoisting his youngest son, Will, on to his hip, Roy Mustang turned to watch his older son slide down the slide.

"Good job, son. You ready to go get some ice cream?" Roy laughed, watching his son run toward him. "Yes, sir! Can I have blue cotton candy with a ton of gummy bears in it?!" Jonathan asked excitedly. Roy chuckled, taking his son's hand as they walked towards the car. "Of course you can. Should we get your sister and your mother some too, while we're at it?" he asked the two boys.

"Yes! That way Mommy will let us have it right after supper." Jonathan said, pulling open the door to the car, and hopping in. Roy laughed again, and buckled Will into his car seat before settling into the drivers seat himself and driving towards the ice cream parlor.

"So you want it in to-go cups, so we can have it after dinner?" Roy asked his son as they went to the drive-in portion. "Yes." Jonathan said, looking delighted. "Fweezar!" Will laughed from the backseat, clapping his hands.

* * *

"We're home!" Roy called as he set Will down and Jonathan came running in. "We're in the kitchen, daddy!" he heard Caitlyn call. He smiled, following the boys into the kitchen. "What did you get?" he heard his wife ask as he stowed the Ice Cream in the freezer.

"Mommy! We got everyone ice cream to eat after dinner! Can we eat it after dinner, Mommy?" Jonathan asked, looking up at her pleadingly. Riza, who was standing by the island counter, placed a hand on her stomach, glancing at her husband. "Well…I suppose if you all eat all of your dinner, no matter what I decide to make, then yes, we can all eat ice cream after supper." Riza consented, ruffling her son's hair.

"Jon-Jon, let's go play on the swing set!" Caitlyn said, tugging on her brother's sleeve. "Take Will." Riza said lightly. "Yes, ma'ma." They said, taking their baby brother by the arms and rushing out to the backyard.

"You got ice cream." She stated, smiling as she walked into his arms, and he rested a hand on her slightly protruding stomach. "Yes, and I got you plain blue cotton candy, because I know you love the stuff." Roy said, kissing her softly. "You are a sweetheart." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Riza…there's something we need to talk about." Roy said, frowning a bit, but looking serious. "No. I'm not resigning from the military." Riza said, stiffening. "Darling, you're on your third pregnancy, and the children need you. We'll manage without you. And I hardly ever slack off anymore. Besides, you can always check in on us from time to time." Roy said in a soothing voice, running his hands up and down her back to calm her.

"But…I…oh fine. I'll resign…" Riza said, sighing and leaning against him. "I know it's going to be hard, sweetheart. But you'll have plenty to keep you busy. And I've been Fuhrer for a good while now. I know my job, I know what I have to do." Roy continued, kissing her cheek. "I'm not used to anything else. I always thought I'd be in the military all my life…" Riza mused, walking towards the living room.

"But now you have a family, and without the extra stress of a military career, you'll be great." Roy replied, sitting next to her on the couch. She put her hands on her stomach, looking at the fireplace. "What if somebody attacks you, and I'm not there?" she asked, looking over at him. He smiled, caressing her cheek. "I have Edward and the others there to protect me." He said.

"I guess I'm just used to being the one protecting you." Riza said, looking down at her stomach. "Now you can protect the children, Riza." Roy chuckled, and she looked up at him smiling. "When's your next doctor's appointment?" he asked. "In a couple days." Riza replied lightly.

"Is this the one where we get to hear the heartbeat?" he asked, nuzzling her neck. "Yes. Roy…do you think we've finally found peace? I mean…do you think there'll be anymore disturbances country-wise?" she asked, looking at her wedding band. "I do. I hardly doubt anyone's going to do anything anytime soon, at least. Yes Riza, I think this country is finally at rest." Roy replied, closing his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter, thank you all for your support and for your reviews. Sorry it took so long to update. 


	15. The End

Chapter Fifteen: "Time."

Rated: R

Warning: Heated Moments, Cursing, Violence, and MAYBE a couple lemons…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who work and make Fullmetal Alchemist own it.

(Sequel to Confessions of a Brigadier General)

* * *

"I want to name her Isabella Irene Mustang. Bella for short." Riza said, holding a small pink bundle in her arms. Roy smiled down at his second daughter, kissing his wife's forehead. "Now we have two daughters and two sons." He said happily, his eyes glazed over with love. Elicia was now traveling abroad the country with her friends to learn more than what they could in a classroom, and Joy was remembered whenever it was necessary.

Out in the waiting room, Caitlyn and her two brothers waited with all of Roy and Riza's close friends, wondering what was happening. They didn't have to wait long though, for Roy came out beaming.

"Her name is Isabella Irene Mustang and she weighs 8 pounds exactly, and she's absolutely gorgeous." He boasted. "Daddy, daddy! Can we see mommy and the baby?" Caitlyn asked, tugging on her father's pant leg and hopping up and down. "In the morning sweetheart, Mommy's very tired right now and the baby is too. You and your brothers need to go home with Uncle Ed and Aunt Maya to get some sleep. They'll bring you back in the morning, okay sweetie?" Roy said, picking his oldest daughter up and hugging her.

"Daddy, can we get Mommy and the baby presents tomorrow too?" Jonathan asked cutely, looking excited as he hopped up and down. "Of course we can! We'll buy your new baby sister a great big teddy bear and we'll get Mommy a bunch of roses, how about that?" he asked, hugging all three of his children and chuckling as they clapped their hands and squealed.

* * *

A Few Years Later: (actually I'm too lazy to calculate ages and everything…):

"I feel old…" Riza laughed as she pinned her hair back. "YOU feel OLD? I'm the one who has gray streaks in my perfect black hair…" Roy said from across the room, pinning his rank and ropes on his uniform.

"Haha, you're an old man now." Riza teased lightly, coming over to help him. "Man…Caitlyn and Jonathan are only graduating from the 5th grade, and we still have Will and Bella." He murmured, wrapping his arms around his still beautiful wife. She smiled up at him. "Well you don't look a day over 30 to me, Roy Mustang, or as everyone still adores to call you, Mr. Fuhrer." She said, kissing him gently.

"And you don't look a day over 18." He whispered with a smirk. "Oh, you fool." She chuckled, smacking his shoulder and turning to go downstairs. "I'm going to go make sure all the kids are ready. Did you call everyone to make sure they'll be there?" she asked, stopping at the doorway and looking back at him. "Yeah. Falman will need some help though…Breda and Fuery said they'd do it. Poor Vato is getting up there in his years…" he replied, putting his gloves on.

* * *

"Ha! Look at you Mustang! Only forty something and you got a gray streak in that perfect black hair of yours!" Ed laughed as Amaya waved them over. They had a couple more kids now and were quite happy. "Shut up Fullmetal." Roy muttered, taking a seat by his long time friends and colleagues. (You know…the whole gang basically, everyone that's been mentioned as Roy and Riza's friend that's in the military.)

"Oh Riza, you must be so proud!" Eve gushed, her dazzling green eyes shining with excitement. Al laughed at how youthful his wife still was at times. "I am proud. I always knew my children would be as smart as me." She said, her head held high with a fierce pride in her children.

"Hey!" Roy said, poking her playfully. "And as dashing and as graceful as my sweet darling husband." Riza laughed, kissing him chastely. "Oh look, they're starting, everyone quiet down now." Amaya said, quieting all the children that sat in the row in front of them (the respective couple's children of course).

"I'm so proud of you Caitlyn, and you too my sweet little Jonathan. You should both be proud of yourselves too." Riza said with pride, kissing both her daughter and her son on the cheek. "Thank you Momma." Caitlyn said, holding her head high just like her mother and acting like the perfect young lady. Her brother looked quite regal with his hair slicked back and he looked the picture of his father.

"They grow up entirely too fast…" Roy murmured as they drove toward the house with everyone behind them for the gradation party. Riza smiled at her husband, looking out the passenger window. "They do…" she agreed in a whisper.

* * *

And she thought about her children, all four of them, how they were growing up so fast. Her twins were going to be in Junior High this coming school year, little William would be in the fourth grade, and Isabella would be in the third. And you could tell whose children they were. Even though the twins had the mixed features of their parents, Will looked exactly like Roy, and Bella looked exactly like her mother.

She set the brush down on her vanity, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was aging gracefully, and that didn't bug her much…but it was the fact that she WAS aging that did bug her. But she was still married, and she still loved her husband just as deeply as she had all those years ago, and even deeper.

"I have a lot to be thankful for…" she whispered, her amber eyes welling up with tears as she looked at all the family pictures sitting up on her dressers along with her jewelry boxes, and other things. She heard Roy coming into the room, and quickly wiped away her tears, looking over at him with a smile.

"Already in your nightdress darling?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. "It's ten o'clock, I always go to bed at ten." She said, moving towards the bed. "Not when I do this." He chuckled, gathering her in his arms and kissing her. She giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "yes, I go to bed very late when you do this." She agreed, looking into his eyes.

"You've been thinking about it again, haven't you?" he asked softly, setting her down on the bed, and clasping her hands in his.

"I can't help it…I hate getting old, I admit it."

"You're still beautiful and gorgeous to me."

"I know Roy."

"You haven't lost your fitness either, you can still tire me out in bed."

She smacked his shoulder as he chuckled. "That's because you still like doing that certain exercise on a daily basis my husband." She said, pursing her lips. "Are you complaining?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"No…I guess its all just catching up to me now. I'm just…thankful for everything, especially thankful that you're still very well liked by the people and still Fuhrer." She replied quietly, lying back on the bed as he kicked off his shoes and took off his tie.

"I do my job the right way and don't try to mass murder people, of course they still love me." Roy said smugly, kissing her cheek.

* * *

A/N: And so…that's the last chapter. You know how it ends…happily ever after. No more death, no more sadness. The Confessions Series if finally at an end, and I'm truly happy with it. Thank you all for reading it, and please leave one last review. 


End file.
